Quand on a que l'amour
by LilyTom
Summary: Robin s'ennuyait terriblement dans ce musée surpeuplés d'hypocrites et de de paraître ... jusqu'à rencontrer cette brune qui le fit repartir de cet endroit des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était décidé : Robin allait tout faire pour découvrir et connaître cette magnifique inconnue. Et aucun d'eux ne savait encore que leurs rencontre allait changer beaucoup de chose à commencer par eux
1. Chapter 1

**1 - Rencontre en force**

Si Robin avait su que cette visite serait aussi ennuyante jamais oh grand dieu non jamais il n'aurait accepté d'accompagner cette femme.

Milah était une femme tout à fait charmante que Robin avait accompagné à une exposition bondé de personnes auxquels ils préféraient volontiers éviter. Cette classe mondaine ne parlant que d'argent et de choses superflues, ces dîners où règnent le paraître et l'hypocrisie avait le don de l'agacer.

Robin préféré le calme et l'authentique ... un vrai homme des bois d'où son surnom Robin des bois. Sculpteur sur bois, Robin possédait son entreprise "Hood et compagnon" et avait eu un magnifique petit garçon prénommé Roland.

Depuis le départ de sa femme Marianne, le lendemain des 3 mois de Roland, Robin n'avait jamais renoué avec une femme préférant sa vie tranquille avec sa famille et ses compagnons. Mais ces amis en avaient marre de le voir seul et avaient commençaient à l'inscrire à des speed dating et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à écouter Milah et cet homme à propager des commérages sur Madame Pouce et son hypothétique divorce inexistant mais, semble - t - il, désastreux.

N'en pouvant plus Robin s'excusa et pris congé ne pouvant plus supporter ces discours de dinde.

Il arpenta alors les murs observant les tableaux même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens : un visage de femme à l'envers, un point bleu sur une toile blanche, une toile multicolore ne représentant rien ...

\- Non mais bon sang qui peut acheter ce genre de chose franchement ! S'exclama - t - il.

\- Sans aucun doute des personnes souhaitant dépenser sans compter.

Robin se retourna, surprit par cette voix et rencontra la surprise - merveilleuse ne put - il s'empêcher de penser.

Robin se trouvait face à une femme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux lèvres rouge sang, dans une robe bleu marine épousant à la perfection ses formes. Son visage était rieur et après quelques secondes elle se reporta sur la toile et dit :

\- La peinture n'est, en théorie, qu'une forme de morale construite. Ici et aujourd'hui, elle représente un espèce de combat de coq où le gagnant sera celui qui aura dépensé la plus grosse somme et vous vous serez assurément perdant ... puis - je savoir ce qu'un homme comme vous fait dans une soirée telle que celle ci ?

\- Et qu'est ce un homme comme moi ?

\- Un homme qui ne semble pas aimé cette classe sociale et qui de toute manière n'y appartient.

\- Ne pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes, c'est ça ? Répondit Robin agacé que cette femme le prenne de haut.

\- Non : je suis observatrice et j'observe simplement que cette soirée vous ennuie et que vous n'êtes pas là pour les tableaux puisque l'art ne semble pas plus vous toucher que les ragots.

\- Je suis venue avec une femme : Milah Lord

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Robin ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait l'impression d'être juger par cette femme mais son visage doux et impassible lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi semblait s'ennuyer.

\- Vous observait beaucoup

\- Il faut bien trouvait quelque chose lors de ces soirées et observer les manies des gens me semble être la chose la moins ennuyante.

\- Si vous non plus vous n'aimez pas ce genre de soirée pourquoi êtes vous là ?

\- Par profit dirons nous. Le but de cette soirée est de gagner le plus d'argent pour ma fondation.

\- Votre fondation ?

\- Oui

\- Et qu'elle est cette fondation ?

\- Le pays imaginaires.

\- Vraiment ? Je connais ce programme remarquable d'ailleurs. J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de chose étant petit.

\- Oh, vous êtes orphelin

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ça, plaisanta Robin mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse. La jeune femme se contenta d'avancer sur le côté pour se retrouver face à une nouvelle oeuvre.

Si en temps normal Robin serait retourné vers la femme qu'il était censait courtiser il ne put s'empêcher de suivre cette brune.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous aimez et comprenez cette peinture . Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- La peinture tout comme l'art est subjective et n'a pas forcément besoin d'un sens puisqu'elle trouvera un sens différent chez chacun qui la regarde.

Et la soirée continua ainsi, où la brune lui expliquait ce qu'elle voyait et où elle lui apprit à comprendre ressentir l'art.

Puis elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mette fin à sa soirée au grand dam de Robin qui répartis avec elle la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture.

Une fois arrivé, les deux inconnus se firent face ne sachant vraiment quoi faire. Puis finalement se fut la brune qui brisa la glace.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne Monsieur ?

\- Hood. Robin Hood.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit alors monsieur Hood.

\- A vous aussi madame ?

Mais la brune ne lui répondit pas et entra silence dans sa voiture. Un dernier sourire. Une fois que sa voiture fut hors de portée de vue Robin rejoignna la sienne et partis des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais qui était cette cette femme ? Et il se jura de tout faire pour le découvrir.


	2. Des étoiles dans les yeux

**2 - Des étoiles dans les yeux**

Accoudée sur son comptoir, Robin recherchait des informations sur cette mystérieuse brune. Il avait eu son doux visage en tête toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Il savait seulement qu'elle avait organisé ou participé à l'organisation du gala et qu'elle était passionnante et passionnée par l'art.

Toujours dans ces pensée, Robin n'entendit pas son fils descendre qui, ayant constater que son père était dans ses pensée, grimpa en silence le tabouret à côté du barbu et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Robin éluda la question et s'activa constatant une fois de plus qu'ils étaient en retard. Durant le trajet Roland voulut savoir si son père avait passé une bonne soirée ce à quoi il répondit : « nul ».

Roland souffla fort. Il voulait voir son père heureux avec une nouvelle femme mais celui n'était jamais satisfait.

Robin largua Roland à l'école et partis lui – même travailler avec, toujours dans la tête ce visage angélique et énigmatique qui le faisait rêver. Oui si Robin n'était jamais satisfait par les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer là il était plus que subjuguer.

888888888888

De l'autre côté de la ville, la jolie brune aussi semblait tout aussi rêveuse. Pourtant méfiante et peu avenante elle n'avait pu s'empêchait d'aller à la rencontre de ce rustre qui semblait différent, intriguant. Et maintenant la voilà à repenser à cet homme, ce visage, à Robin Hood.

Elle sortis de ces songes en sentant un doux baiser se poser sur sa joue et son visage s'illumina : Henri. Son fils, l'homme de sa vie. « Bien dormis ? » demanda – t – elle, ce à quoi il répondit un « mmh mmh » arrachant un sourire à sa mère. Henri n'avait jamais était du matin et ce en toute circonstance.

Peu de temps après arriva August. Considéré comme l'oncle de Henri, il était très protecteur envers ce qu'il appelait ces deux perles. Tout aussi réveillé il s'installa aux côtés d'Henri et la brune leurs servie des pancakes.

\- Comment s'est passé la soirée d'hier ? Demanda August, sachant très bien que son amie n'aimait pas et n'était pas à l'aise lors de ce genre de soirée.

\- Bien, très bien nous avons récolter 200 000$.

\- Ouah t'es trop forte maman ! Et les gens ça étaient ?

Regina allait répondre lorsque que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant débouler une tornade rousse et une tornade blonde dans la cuisine.

\- Sis', je t'aime mais ne pourrais tu pas sonner avant de t'inviter de si bon matin ? Demanda Regina sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Négatif, beaucoup trop long. Bonjour August, Henri. Rétorqua Zelena, la sœur aînée de 5 ans de Regina suivie de sa fille de 9 ans, Margot.

Zelena et sa fille s'installèrent et déjeunèrent aussi. La discussion alla de bon train jusqu'à ce que Zelena ne reparle du gala de la veille.

\- Les œuvres étaient magnifiques et l'ambiance géniale.

\- Maman nous a dit que vous aviez récolté beaucoup.

\- Oui mais certainement pas grâce à ta mère

\- Zelena … menaça Regina

\- N'en mais c'est vrai tu es resté dans ton coin toute la soirée tu n'es pas drôle

\- Je n'aime pas ces soirées, je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à ce que je vienne. Et puis je ne suis pas resté seul dans mon coin toute la soirée.

\- Pour te sortir mémé. Regina se renfrogna vexé. Mais c'est vrai tu as ignoré tout le monde sauf un beau gosse, susurra la rousse un air malicieux.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quémanda August suspicieux

\- Et bien, Regina à passée sa soirée en compagnie d'un homme, Robin Hood

\- Quoi ?! Robin des Bois ! Trop bien, il est trop gentil, s'exclama Henri

\- C'est Hood mon chéri et comment le connais – tu ?

\- Non, ces amis l'appelle Robin des bois parce qu'il vit dans les bois et qu'il est pas super civilisé à dit grand – père. Je l'ai rencontré dans sa boutique, il vient souvent pour se disputer avec Gold.

\- Il ne m'a pas paru sauvage pourtant

\- Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil tante Regina ?!

\- Non mais ne dites pas de bêtises : vous vous plaignait sans cesse comme quoi je ne communique pas assez et là que je parle avec quelqu'un vous vous faites des films ! Henri, va chercher tes affaires tu vas être en retard.

\- Ne te fâches pas Sis'

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, dit Regina en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Elle est fâchée, dirent à l'unisson mais tout bas Henri et Margot.

Une fois sa sœur partie avec les enfants, Regina s'affaira à ranger la cuisine sous les yeux attentif de son ami qui attendait qu'elle se calme avant de lui parler. Il était son confident et celui qui arrivait le mieux à la calmer même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Sentant le regard insistant d'August dans dos, Regina s'agaça et s'assied face à lui attendait qu'il daigne enfin parler.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec cet homme ?

\- Mais rien, Zelena s'imagine des trucs pour changer. Il s'ennuyait et moi aussi, on a juste parler art.

\- Je vois difficilement Robin s'intéresser à ce genre d'art. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait là bas.

\- Toi aussi tu le connais ? Il était avec une femme et non, à vrai dire c'est plus moi qui ait pas d'art.

\- Tu le connaîtrais aussi si tu venais des fois chercher Henri à l'école ou si tu sortais plus souvent.

\- August, s'il te plaît

\- Non je comprend Regina et ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, nous en avons déjà bien assez parlé. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que l'on est là. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne de ta part, est – tu en train de me dire que toi, Regina Mills, a fait la conversation sans que l'on l'y oblige.

\- Je ne sais pas c'est venu tout seul. Je l'ai observé une bonne partie de la soirée et j'ai eu confiance. J'étais intrigué j'ai pas vraiment réfléchis.

\- Serait – ce un coup de foudre ? Suggéra August, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je … non August, pas ça … je …

\- Hey, je plaisante. Et puis je ne te dis pas qu'il y a un truc ou qu'il va y avoir un truc je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens, si tu veux le revoir. C'est juste que c'est un homme et je sais que tu as dû mal avec eux alors avoue que quand tu me dis que tu es allée le voir de toi même parce que tu as eu confiance seulement en le regardant c'est perturbant.

\- Il était confiant et comment dire simple. Je veux dire il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée ou autre je...

\- Tout les hommes n'ont pas d'arrière pensée Regina, dit – il en lui prenant les mains. "Aimerais – tu le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui. Peut être.

\- Je t'organise ça si tu veux

\- Pas l'école, s'il te plaît.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis pas fou je sais bien que tu ne seras jamais à l'aise là bas. Mais que dit tu si nous allions tous ensemble à la forêt, au parc de bois, samedi ? Il travaille là bas en ce moment et ce n'est pas remplis de monde.

\- Ok

Et toute la journée Regina pensa à cette journée prochaine. Allait – elle revoir cet homme qui la chamboulait tant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle aimait cette sensation. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre le samedi, la boule au ventre de revoir cet inconnu.


	3. 3 - Découvertes

**3 - Découvertes**

Et tout le reste de la semaine tous avaient étaient très impatient en attendant le samedi. Regina à l'idée de revoir cet homme qui l'a chamboulait tant, August à l'idée de voir sa protégée s'autoriser à aller vers un homme et Henri plus que ravi de passer une journée en famille et surtout avec sa mère.

C'est donc en ce jour que tous s'apprêtaient à partir pour le parc, Regina finissant de préparer les derniers sandwichs.

Finalement il arrivèrent pour 11:00 : le parc était grand et contenait un grand circuit sur le thème des contes de fées avec des châteaux et personnages construits en bois par Hood & Compagnies. Henri voulu absolument commencer par faire le petit circuit «La jungle de Mowgli » qui consistait en un parcours dans les arbres. Ainsi, Regina et August était resté à terre pour encourager et aider Henri à avancer.

Une heure plus tard, Henri finnissait son parcours et ils décidèrent tous qu'il était tant de manger. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, entre deux rires, Regina croisa le regard de Robin qui lui fit signe de la main. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Regina détourna rapidement la tête se haïssant par la même occasion de sa réaction, avant de reporter son regard, discrètement, sur le sculpteur qui portait un jeune garçon dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres, certainement son fils pensa Regina.

August ayant vu le manège de son amie, comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas jamais Regina n'irait le voir. Ainsi, après le repas il emmena sa petite troupe vers Robin prétextant vouloir voir les sculptures en cours. Henri, euphorique se mit à courir vers Robin au grand dam de Regina, afin de lui dire bonjour. August arriva également et embrassa Robin mais voyait que Regina semblait vouloir rester à l'arrière August la présenta rapidement ne voulant pas la faire fuir.

Henri avait compris les intentions de son oncle de substitution et décida de l'aider en emmenant Roland, le fils de Robin voir les figurines afin de laisser la mère et le père seuls ensembles. Mais dépités, ils virent Regina passer devant eux pour rejoindre une fresque en bois à moitié peinte. Il se jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil et décidèrent de tout de même aller vers les figurines.

Regina était tranquillement en train d'observer cette fresque qu'elle jugeait magnifique. Robin la voyant seule, encore une fois, se dit que cette fois – ci c'était à lui de faire le premier pas vers la brune qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées. Il s'approcha donc doucement et se posta à côté d'elle et se mit à observer lui aussi son œuvre mais ses yeux dévirent bien vite vers un autre chef d'œuvre se dit – il et il se mit naturellement à observer la jolie brune. Elle portait de petit souliers laqué noir avec un pantalon noir recouvert par un impair clair. Il observa alors son visage fin, doux, ces lèvres pulpeuses, il la vît soudain plissait les yeux et incliner légèrement la tête sur la gauche, puis se redressa et se retourna rapidement vers Robin.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors brièvement avant que la jeune femme ne les baissent. Dieu ce regard, jamais Robin n'en avait vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi accrocheur, d'aussi captiv …

-C'est vous qui avez fait la fresque ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Oui, je dois la poser à l'entrée du parc.

-Elle est jolie, fine et très intéressante. Dit – elle en frôlant de ses doigts les reliefs, captivé par les gravures.

-Merci … Intéressante en quel sens ?

-Elle vous reflète assez bien je trouve. Robin allait lui demander en quoi mais elle poursuivit : puis – je vous demandez pour qu'elle raison votre signature est – elle une flèche dans les yeux d'une femme à chaque fois ?

-Oh, vous m'impressionnez là c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le remarque. Vous êtes très observatrice, comment l'avait vous compris ?

-Dans tous les gravures chez Mowgli faites par vous il y avait ce dessin, j'en ais donc déduis que c'était une signature.

-Vous m'impressionnez.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, soutint Regina.

-Puisque vous êtes observatrice : à quoi cela vous fait penser Milady ?

Regina soupira puis se retourna vers la fresque. Robin crut avoir était trop et s'apprêtait à répondre mais la belle brune le coupa et prononça les paroles suivantes qui firent comprendre à Robin que jamais personne ne le comprendrais mieux que cette inconnue.

-En règle général, la flèche signifie l'évolution, j'imagine que je la traduirai pas « ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort ». Mais là en l'occurrence, la flèche n'est pas tirée pire encore elle est cassée. Ce que j'en dis donc ? Je pense que vous avez eu le cœur brisé et que vous ne parvenait pas à avancer, à oublier cette personne. Il suffit d'attendre : peut être qu'un jour votre flèche sera tirée ...

Et plus rien ne fut dit. Regina savait qu'elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison. Robin, quant à lui, était à présent plus que subjugué par cet esprit. Il sourit et se retourna face aux reliefs observant aussi cette flèche et c'est à ce moment qu'il se dit : _« Elle sera tirée ... »._

De l'autre côté de la pièce, August et Henri observaient les deux parents de manière attendrit. August était fière de son amie, même s'il ne lui semblaient pas qu'ils parlaient les faits étaient là : elle se laissait de nouveau approcher par un homme. Henri aussi était heureux de voir sa mère parler avec quelqu'un d'autre cependant sa nature sur – protectrice envers sa mère lui hurlait de tout de même allait parler avec Robin sur ces intentions envers sa maman même s'il savait que Robin était quelqu'un de bien. _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_ se dit – il.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le parc en répondant aux diverses énigmes. Henri et Roland s'amusant bien tout les deux, Regina proposa à Robin de prendre son fils ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Ils partirent donc jouer dans le parc, observant les diverses gravures et Henri s'amusant à imaginer des histoires et à les raconter. Trois heures plus tard, ils retournèrent au stand de Robin accompagné désormais de son frère.

Comme à son habitude Regina resta en retrait, ce qui n'échappa pas à Robin. Mais ce n'était sans comptait sur la joie de vivre de son frère qui la serra dans ces bras en lui disant qu'il était heureux de rencontrer enfin la Reine des histoires d'Henri. Mais ce geste pourtant doux et bienveillant n'eut clairement pas l'effet escompté. Petit Jean voulait la mettre à l'aise ayant pris connaissance de ce qu'il interpréta pour de la timidité mais lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il croisa les regards d'Henri et August qui étaient tout d'eux en haleine et inquiet il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme et la vit les yeux fermés, faisant de grandes inspirations. Il se recula alors doucement.

Lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux elle croisa tout les regards inquiets et, mal à l'aise, elle décida de faire demi – tour et de retenir contempler d'autres gravures tentant tant bien que mal à calmer le rythme de son cœur. August, quant à lui était quelque peu en colère après l'homme de corpulence et lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule en lui disant que Regina n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts physique alors il ne fallait plus la toucher. Petit Jean, penaud hocha doucement la tête. Robin lui fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi la jeune brune ne supportait pas les contacts physiques, chose qu'il avait imperceptiblement remarquée lors de la soirée et quelques heures auparavant.

Il décida qu'il ne la laisserait pas et s'approcha donc de Regina.

-Vous allez vraiment décortiquer toutes mes gravures ? Dit – il voulant détendre l'atmosphère mais il la vit replier ses bras comme pour se protéger en fermant les yeux. Robin voulait vraiment la rassurer mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il reprit donc " Je suis désolé pour mon frère, Petit Jean, il est assez joviale et plutôt tactile. Mais il n'est pas méchant vous savez … dit – il sans attendre de réponse sachant de toute manière qu'il n'en aurait pas. Et il ne se trompa pas puisque sans un regard elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre une autre gravure.

Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme la suivait à chaque fois et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse. Non en fait elle voulait qu'il reste. Non … Si … Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle souhaitait qu'il la laisse qu'elle soit enfin seule avec ses pensées mais sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer elle était rassurée par sa présence, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse.

Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdu et stressée. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit oui. Soudain elle se sentit oppressait, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Robin aperçut ses pupilles qui ne cessaient de s'agiter à la recherche d'un autre endroit et il comprit que s'il ne l'amenait pas dans un endroit plus calme le plus rapidement possible elle ferait une crise de panique.

Il voulait la prendre par la main mais il se ravisa. Il se contenta simplement de dire :

-Venait, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Et il fit demi tour sans attendre de réponse espérant qu'elle le suivrait, et il fut ravi de voir que c'était le cas. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un entrepôt mais elle s'arrêta à l'entrée. Robin voulut lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien mais il se ravisa encore une fois en se disant que cette femme était finalement comme un petit oiseau fragile qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer. Laissait le venir à vous et il aura confiance en vous.

Le barbu alluma les lumières laissant apparaître des centaines de sculptures éparpillées dans tout le hangars. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Regina se décida à entra dans la bâtisse et commença à parcourir l'espace, les yeux émerveillés parce qu'ils percevaient. Des fresques, des châteaux, des manèges, des personnages tous entreposés ici. Robin lui expliqua qu'environ tout les deux ans ils renouveler un parcours mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à les détruire et donc tout était entreposé ici et parfois restaurer.

-Un cimetière d'œuvre d'art, murmura – t – elle. C'est magnifique Robin.

Elle continua de parcourir les œuvres, émerveillée, tandis que Robin la suivait, lui expliquant parfois comment il avait conçu la chose, à quel époque, ce qu'elle représentait. Jamais Regina n'a répondu aux interventions de Robin mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : il voyait qu'il était attentivement écouté, elle n'avait juste rien à dire. Une certaine fierté naquis en lui en regardant cette femme émerveillée par son travail. Il était fière de lui, de voir que quelqu'un comprenait et était réellement intéressé par ce qu'il faisait.

Ils restèrent bien deux heures avant que le téléphone de Robin ne sonne. Il décrocha et se fit disputer par Petit Jean car cela faisait des heures que lui et August essayaient de joindre les deux amoureux d'arts. Il lui expliqua qu'Henri était très inquiet et qu'il était donc au Granny's.

Lorsque Robin expliqua la situation à Regina celle – ci se jeta sur son téléphone et put y lire une vingtaine de messages de son fils et huit appels manqués d'August. Le dernier message disait la chose suivante : _On va au Granny's, ramène tes fesses et pour te faire pardonner tu as intérêt à tout me raconter. Grouillez – vous, ont a Roland aussi ;)_

Regina et Robin se dépêchèrent cependant ils mirent plus de temps que prévu, Regina refusant catégoriquement de monter dans la voiture de Robin, elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment après tout. Robin, quelque peu exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune décida qu'il ne la laisserait tout de même pas partir seule alors que lui serait en voiture et sous l'œil agacé de Regina ils partirent côte à côte.

C'est au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Dinner's. A leurs entrée Regina se tendit immédiatement et son cerveau ne put s'empêcher d'hurler _« trop de monde, trop de monde, beaucoup trop de monde »_ pour ensuite se réprimander _« Nan mais n'importe Regina tu disparaît et tu ne pourrais pas faire ça pour ton fils ce n'est qu'un restaurant et je ne suis pas seule. Ressaisis - toi »._

Robin avait perçu la tension qui régnait chez la jeune femme et lui pris donc doucement la main, le cœur battant à vive allure de crainte de faire peur à la brune, ce qui Dieu merci se dit – il ne sembla pas le cas. Néanmoins il aperçut tout de même le regard noir que lui lançait Henri.

Tout le monde s'installa et ils commandèrent. Robin et Regina expliquèrent où ils étaient et Regina s'excusa auprès des deux hommes de sa vie. Le dîner se passa de manière très conviviale, tout le monde riant et parlant. Même Regina semblait quelque peu détendu malgré quelques regards furtifs ici et là notamment à l'entrée de nouveau arrivants. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait bien pu vivre cette femme pour être constamment aux aguets. Puis tous repartirent chez eux, le cœur léger.

Cependant, un envie irrépressible de revoir l'autre compressait le cœur des deux protagonistes qui mourraient d'envie de se perdre encore ensemble de se connaître un peu plus. Et heureusement : ils sont bien partis pour.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça était et la prochaine fois un court chapitre centré sur Henri et Robin. ;)**


	4. Opération soulier de verre ?

**Voici un très court chapitre mettant en place une coopération entre Henri et Robin.**

 **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus !**

 **4 - Opération soulier de verre**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines depuis la sortie au parc et depuis plus rien. August et Henri, et même Zelena qui avait été mis dans la confidence, avaient bien essayé de faire sortir Regina pour diverses prétextes afin qu'elle puisse revoir Robin mais de que l'hypothèse d'une possible rencontre avec l'homme traversait l'esprit de la jeune femme, celle – ci refusait catégoriquement de sortir si bien qu'elle n'était jamais aussi peu sortis de chez et pourtant elle ne sortait déjà pas beaucoup.

Même si la situation les peinaient tous, aucun n'eut le cœur à secouer Regina, comprenant aisément ses réticences et ne voulant pas la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin, lui ne cessait de tourner en rond. Il désespérait de revoir la femme de ses songes un jour. Chaque fois qu'il était à l'école pour aller chercher Roland il faisait attention si elle n'était pas là, il allait de plus en plus souvent chez Gold.

Celui – ci, après que Robin se soit confié à lui, lui avait dit que Regina passait souvent les vendredis et samedis. Mais il semblerait que depuis trois semaines cette femme ait déserté la boutique tout comme Storybrooke à vrai dire.

Gold l'avait mis en garde : il lui avait dit que si Regina était quelqu'un de bien, elle était aussi très compliquée et qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas se brûler les ailes avec elle. Cette mise en garde avait d'ailleurs mis en colère Robin : il comprenait que son ami voulait les protéger tout les deux mais ils ne pouvait s'empêchait de se dire que la jeune avait de bonne raisons d'agir ainsi. La mise en garde n'avait alors fait que renforcer l'envie de connaître plus son inconnue.

Tentant le tout pour le tout Robin décida d'aller directement voir Regina afin d'en savoir plus. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait devant la grille à attendre Henri à la sortie sachant que celui – ci prenait le bus.

17 : 00 - la sonnerie retentit et les enfants commencèrent à sortir. Henri sortis avant Roland et Robin lui fit signe. Henri se dirigea tout naturellement vers Robin afin de lui dire bonjour.

-Bonjour, Robin

-Bonjour Henri. Comment vas – tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, c'est le wenk – end, soupira – t – il.

-Comme je te comprend. Roland aussi n'attend que ça. Et comment va ta mère ?

A ces mots, Henri plissa les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Robin : il avait déjà remarqué ça chez Regina lorsqu'elle se posait que question ou bien qu'elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Après quelque minutes, Henri se lança finalement, posant ainsi la question qui lui brûlait les ailes.

-Vous lui voulez quoi à maman ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Robin, surprit par la question du jeune garçon.

-Vous lui voulez quoi à ma maman ? Répéta – t – il

-Rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas Henri …

-Vous l'aimait bien ? Demanda subitement Henri, rendant encore plus mal à l'aise Robin. Celui – ci se retrouvait pris dans son propre piège et décida de répondre honnêtement à la requête d'Henri. Après n'était ce pas la sa principale qualité ? L'honnêteté.

-Oui, je l'aime bien et j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître.

-Ma maman à beaucoup souffert alors si vous comptais lui faire du mal vous pouvez passer votre chemin, dit Henri avec beaucoup de virulence.

-Non Henri, jamais je ne voudrais faire souffrir ta mère, au contraire.

\- …

-Henri …

-Elle aussi elle vous aime bien

-Que … quoi ?

-Maman, elle parle pas beaucoup mais je le vois. Je crois qu'elle pense souvent à vous et puis elle vous a suivis alors qu'elle ne savait pas où vous l'emmeniez, elle a confiance en vous. En plus, il paraît que vous êtes un super artiste rien que ça déjà vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber.

-Oh, okay … répondit – il ne sachant plus quoi dire, les joues légèrement rougies.

Puis Roland arriva, Robin quant à lui proposa à Henri de le ramener chez lui, idée que lui avait soufflé le petit garçon.

-Vous savez, je pourrais vous aider … à mieux connaître ma mère je veux dire. Elle sort pas beaucoup alors pour la voir c'est un peu compliqué.

-Je pense que je vais accepté ton aide

-Cool ! Alors voilà : demain je vais demander à maman d'aller au musée, elle toujours plus à l'aise entouré de truc qu'elle connaît bien. August vous enverra un message au cas où. Et vous vous nous rejoignait.

-Euh … au musée ?

-Bah oui, vous aimez pas ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et euh si tu parle du musée où ta mère à fait le gala j'y suis aller et je lui ait dit que je n'aimait pas ce genre d'art alors si elle me trouve là bas …

-Mince, c'est pas malin ça, dit – il en se grattant la tête. « Bon bah on fera un pique nique alors et vous vous joindrait à nous.

-Je ne vais pas m'inviter Henri

-Bah non puisque c'est moi qui vous invite. Alors ?

-Très bien alors va pour un pique nique demain

-Yes. J'en parlerais à August et Zelena pour qu'ils nous aident à te faire devenir ami avec maman. On va appeler ça « opération soulier de verre », brandit – il.

Robin, amusait continua à écouter Henri qui imaginait plein de sorte de chose entraînant ainsi Roland. Puis Robin déposa Henri chez lui. Le jeune brun s'empressa alors de rentrer afin de faire part de son idée auprès d'August pendant que Regina préparait à manger.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Que cache la famille Mills ?**

 **La suite samedi ;) N'hésitais pas à me laisser des commentaires**


	5. Le pique - nique

**Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais le réseau chez moi est à bannir ! Bref je vous souhaite une** **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus !**

* * *

 **5 - Le pique nique**

Robin était à peine rentré chez lui qu'il recevait un message d'Henri lui disant qu'il serait au parc dès 12:00 et que la « l'opération soulier de verre » démarrait bel et bien. Robin quant à lui appela son ami Rumple ainsi que sa femme, Belle afin de venir pique niquer avec lui.

Le lendemain, Robin passait prendre ses amis chez l'antiquaire. Roland était intenable, trop heureux de passer la journée en famille. Les deux époux ayant étaient mis dans la confidence était également impatient. En effet, si Gold était encore quelque peu réticent quant à un possible rapprochement entre le brun et la brune, Belle avait su le faire relativiser en lui faisant comprendre qu'au final au lieu de se faire du mal ils pouvaient également s'entre – aider.

Arrivée au parc, ils rencontrèrent donc par le plus grand des hasards Henri, accompagné de sa mère, qui leurs proposa, soudainement bien – sûr, de pique niquer avec eux. Durant la supposée invitation, Robin et Regina ne se bougèrent pas, aucun d'eux n'osant faire le premier pas. Regina n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et ne plus revoir cet homme, séduisant, intelligent, captivant … _Non stop !_ Se réprimanda encore une fois Regina.

Robin non plus n'était pas le plus à l'aise : il mourrait d'envie d'aller vers elle et de lui parler, de se perdre encore avec elle à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi à la connaître, à mieux saisir ce regard … _Dieu se regard_ se dit Robin encore une fois perdu dans les prunelles brune.

Leurs connexion fût brutalement interrompue lorsque Henri prit la main de sa mère et la tira afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre leurs installation de fortune. Elle vit les autres suivre et ne compris pas pourquoi, elle n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer et comprit en voyant Belle installer leurs paniers avec les autres qu'Henri les avaient probablement invités. _Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, pas avec lui._

Elle subit le repas silencieusement, observant tout le monde. Rapidement, la jeune brune se rendit douloureusement compte que Robin semblait bien plus intégré à sa famille qu'elle même. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait très proche de Gold, cet homme d'ordinaire plutôt froid avec les gens extérieur à sa famille. Elle essayait de trouver ce qui pouvait bien les rapprocher mais malgré tout les scénarios aucun ne semblait tenir. Néanmoins, elle voulait savoir et elle saurait .

De l'autre côté de la nappe, Robin jetait de temps à autre des regards vers la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu parler si ce n'est pour échanger de brève banalité avec Rumple, marquant encore une fois ses difficultés à s'intégrer même dans son entourage.

Il se mit à sourire en remarquant qu'elle observait consciencieusement tout le monde ici présent et leurs agissement : Zelena et Ruby, Rumple, Roland, Henri et même lui … Surtout lui. Il ne savait pas s'il se faisait des films mais la perspective qu'elle puissent l'observer pour mieux le comprendre, le connaître lui réchauffa le cœur et lui donna des ailes.

Il voulait lui parlait mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait tentait d'entamer plusieurs la conversation mais cela fût un véritable échec. Elle répondit rapidement sans même le regarder avant de se tourner le plus rapidement possible vers sa sœur faisant semblant de lui parler afin que Robin cesse toutes tentatives de discussion.

Il avait l'impression de gravir l'Everest avec cette personne. De danser un tango avec elle : un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls il avait, certes, du mal à la faire s'ouvrir à lui mais elle ne fuyait pas mais lorsqu'ils étaient à la vue de tous le dialogue était alors absolument impossible. Il attendit donc patiemment une ouverture. Il avait l'impression de devoir relever un défi, de revivre, d'avoir un but et bon sang ce qu'il adorait cela.

Après avoir finis de manger et avoir tout rangé, Henri proposa de faire un foot tout en faisant clairement comprendre à Robin que c'était la brèche qu'il attendait tant. Ainsi, tous partirent jouer sauf Rumple, Regina et Robin qui préféraient regarder et encourager.

-Vous ne voulez pas jouer ? Demanda Robin après s'être discrètement rapproché de la brune quelque temps après que le jeu ait commencé.

-Non … souffla – t – elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu faisant soupirer Robin. Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait alors il décida de mettre les choses aux claires.

-Puis – je savoir ce que j'ai pu faire de si mal pour que vous me fuyait ainsi ?

-Pardon ?! Demanda – t – elle le regard remplis d'incompréhension

-Depuis que je vous ait montré mon entrepôt je ne vous ait revu nulle part dans la ville et pourtant j'ai cherché croyait moi. Et aujourd'hui vous vous fermait dès que j'essaie de vous parler, vous fuyait, vous …

-Je ne fuis pas enfin ! S'exclama – t – elle un peu trop fort faisant se retourner Gold ainsi que quelques joueurs. Vous m'agaçait ! Est – ce si difficile à croire que votre présence n'est pas souhaitable partout où vous passait ? Je ne suis pas fermée je n'ai juste aucun intérêt à vous parler, s'énerva – t – elle en faisant de grand gestes.

Robin ne pipa mot durant l'assurance de la brune : ses yeux avaient tellement bruni qu'ils étaient pratiquement noirs. Il aurait pu s'énerver face à un comportement pareil mais il pouvait percevoir l'effort surhumain dont elle faisait preuve à cet instant en repoussant avec véhémence le barbu. Ses pupilles tressautaient, ses mains légèrement tremblantes et sa poitrine ne semblait plus bouger. Et puis il se souvint des paroles d'Henri _« Ma maman à beaucoup souffert alors si vous comptais lui faire du mal vous pouvez passer votre chemin »._ Il ne passerait pas son chemin, non, alors il reprit avec plus d'assurance.

-Vous fuyait et pas seulement moi. Tout absolument tout ce qui vous entoure. Je ne vous juge pas Regina absolument pas, assura – t – il en voyant qu'elle prenait à cœur ce qu'il disait. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. « Vous savait cela ne sert à rien d'être vénéneux avec moi. Je suis vacciné.

-Bon sang, vous ne manquait pas d'air vous. Mais que me voulait vous à la fin ? Demanda – t – elle en le pointant du doigt, perdant patience ainsi que son assurance.

-Vous connaître, répondit Robin avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. La voyant prendre peur il reprit rapidement « J'avoue ne pas m'expliquer la chose non plus. Je vous ait rencontré et depuis vous êtes le principal objet de mes pensées. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas passer d'aussi bon moment, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait m'entourer. Quand je suis avec vous j'arrive à me perdre pour me retrouver. Je ne vous veux aucun mal Regina, je veux seulement apprendre à vous connaître, » finit – il en lui prenant les mains, heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

Ils restèrent là, quelques minutes à s'observer dans le blanc de l'œil : l'un espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas être allé trop loin, l'autre étant partagé entre l'envie de fuir au plus loin ou bien de se faire violence et d'acceptait cet homme et lui faire confiance.

-Vous attendait plus de moi n'est – ce pas ? Demanda – t – elle, d'une voix incertaine.

-Pour le moment je n'attends de vous seulement votre amitié et votre confiance …

-Mais vous vous voulait plus, dit – elle fatalement

-Cela n'a pas d'importance Regina. Je …

-Vous souhaitait bien plus que de l'amitié, affirma – t – elle d'une voix si fragile qu'elle en brisa le cœur de notre beau brun.

-Il est vrai que vous me plaisait Regina. Mais je ne vous demande pas d'être mienne, je ne demande que votre amitié et votre confiance, uniquement.

-Vous n'aurait pas plus. Je suis incapable de donner plus, dit – elle des trémolos dans la voix, baissant la tête.

-Ça vous n'en savait rien. Et je ne vous demanderais jamais plus si vous ne voulait pas. Ne pensait pas à ça car à l'heure je n'y pense pas. Je veux juste votre amitié, votre confiance Regina. Je veux … j'aimerais que vous me laissiez vous courtiser, dit – elle un doux sourire se dessinant sur son visage tout en remontant le visage Regina avec son pouce afin de pouvoir une nouvelle fois captiver ce regard. Acceptait mon invitation.

Regina plongea ses iris brune des les iris bleus et aperçut une sincérité et un respect envers elle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez quelqu'un à qui elle plaisait et cela la troubla mais la mis aussi en confiance. Alors, pour la première depuis des années elle se dit qu'elle pourrait accepter, qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. La voix bloquée par l'émotion elle n'arrivait à sortir aucun mot alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle contempla quelque instant ce visage qui s'illumina et elle se dit qu'elle voulait revoir ce visage encore et encore.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour observer les joueurs, les encourageants sans se parlait. Il n'y avait rien à dire et le silence était tellement plus bienfaisant. Les deux amis désormais se laissait aller dans cette plénitude qui leurs avaient fait défaut pendant bien trop longtemps.

Le soir arrivé, tous repartirent chacun de leurs côté.

Chez les Hood, tout comme chez les Mills, le repas, la soirée se passa silencieusement. Tous savaient mais personne n'en parlait. Après avoir couché Roland, Robin envoya un message à August afin de lui demander le numéro de Regina. Celui – ci lui donna non sans avoir récolté quelques informations sur le chemin parcouru dans l'après midi entre les deux parents et c'est ainsi qu'il raccrocha, heureux pour son amie.

 _*Je vous prie Milady, d'acceptait mon invitation demain soir pour 20:00. Je passerais vous chercher._

Lorsque Regina reçu le message il était 22 :18. Elle s'apprêtait à allait se coucher. Elle lut le message, s'allongea et réfléchi. Longtemps. Aux possibles conséquences si elle acceptait l'invitation. Elle ne devait pas laissait place à ses angoisses non. Il pouvait se passer de bonne chose. Et à Storybrooke elle était en sécurité. Robin est quelqu'un de bien. Il ressemble un peu à Daniel.

Alors, à 03 : 23 du matin elle se décida à répondre. Elle était persuadait que c'était la bonne réponse. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Finalement la réponse était totalement prévisible aussi bien pour elle que pour le reste du monde. Personne ne devrait, n'aurait dû doutait de sa réponse.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Que va répondre Regina ? La suite samedi prochain (le rythme de publication ne sera que le samedi durant un moment ayant plusieurs examens à passer)**


	6. Le dîner

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez - vous ?**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous plonge radicalement dans l'OutlawQueen !**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une** **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus** **;)**

* * *

 ** **6 - Le dîner****

18:00 : Robin rentre chez lui et heureux. Il a réussi à approcher son oiseau fragile.

19:00 : il ne cesse de cogiter : il veut l'inviter mais est – ce trop tôt ? Va – t – il lui faire peur ? Que pourrait – t – il lui faire comme super premier rencard ?

Il ressemble à un adolescent trop heureux d'avoir pu approcher la fille qu'il observe en cachette depuis des années et qui daigne enfin lui accorder son attention : c'est le moment de faire ses preuves. Il doit lui montrer qui il est. Il doit lui montrer qu'il est digne d'elle et qu'elle est digne de lui.

Ça y est. Il se lance. Pris d'un soudain courage il prend son téléphone compose le numéro qu'August lui a donné. Il ouvre « nouveau message » et tape son message : « _Je vous prie Milady, d'acceptait mon invitation demain soir pour 20:00. Je passerais vous chercher »._ Il est 22:18 et le message est envoyé. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Et Robin attends. Attends. Il attends là, dans sa chambre, allongé, le téléphone sur le torse, la sonnerie à fond pour ne surtout pas manquer la réponse. Il attends et les heures défile. Onze heures, minuit, une heure, deux heures ... Le message à était lu. Il le sait. Dépité, désolé, il repose son téléphone et s'endort le cœur en berne.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Au petit matin, Robin déjeune sans en avoir envie. Il est morose cet homme pourtant si joyeux d'ordinaire. Il ne parle pas. Son frère venu déjeuner le remarque, Roland aussi. Robin va prendre sa douche en toujours terriblement déçu. Elle n'a pas répondu. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il redescend. Il se prépare pour allait travailler et déposer Roland à l'école. Il a une réunion de la plus grande importance aujourd'hui et il ne doit pas se laissait aller. _Reprends toi Robin !_

Ils prennent leurs affaires à la hâte. Ils sont encore une fois en retard. Robin prend son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Puis le referme rapidement. Il cours. Ils sont vraiment très en retard. Mais soudain il se stoppe; bloqué, n'osant respirer. Petit Jean l'appel. Mais rien. Son cerveau à court – circuité. Il n'ose plus bouger. Pourtant il se force : il ressort lentement son téléphone et appuis sur ouvrir. L'écran de veille s'allume ... sur celui - ci apparaît un numéro inconnu et son message.

-PUTAIN !OUI ! s'exclama Robin, son cœur explosant. Petit Jean et Roland se retournent et le regardent avec curiosité. Il rentre dans la voiture fou de joie. Le message, émit de Regina contenait un simple _Oui_. Et ce oui fit de cette journée la plus belle pour Robin.

-Que se passe – t– il mon frère ? Demanda l'homme à sa droite n'y comprenant rien aux subites sautes d'humeur de son frère.

-Elle a dit oui elle a dit oui ... Oh non elle a dit. Qu'est – ce que je vais faire ? Se demanda Robin, la joie redescendant peu à peu laissant place à une douce panique.

-Qui as dit oui papa ?

-Regina. Regina à acceptait mon invitation à dîner. Elle a acceptée.

-Ton invitation ? Tu veux dire un rencard ? Sérieux ? Robin se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. « Merde Robin, de toute les filles que tout pouvait choisir il fallait que tu choisisse la plus inaccessible, sourit à son tour Petit – Jean. Heureux.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas enfin tombait amoureux papa ? demanda innocemment Roland

-On en est pas encore là tchiot, répondit le frère tandis que Robin répondait à ce même moment et sans hésiter une chose improbable, déconcertante, déraisonnable : Oui. Oui.

Petit – Jean fixa Robin et il comprit. Bon sang ça se voyait quand même. Cette femme ne plaisait pas du tout à Robin c'est certain. Non cette femme ne lui plaisait pas tout simplement parce que ce genre de mots étaient dérisoire face à ce que Robin ressentait pour cette femme. Elle ne lui plaisait puisqu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour elle. Le frère comprit qu'il avait perdu son frère et que son frère avait perdu la raison. On ne tombe pas amoureux en si peu de temps. Il avait la chose la plus impossible, la plus irrationnel devant ses yeux : tomber amoureux d'une parfaite inconnue.

-Va falloir faire un truc génial papa mais tu fais pas à manger sinon elle va te fuir ...

La voiture partis avec trois hommes le sourire aux lèvres. Ils discutèrent durant le trajet du diner. Il fallait faire quelque chose de géniale, d'exceptionnelle, d'inoubliable ...

 _ ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****_

De l'autre côté de la ville, Regina attendait que les hommes de sa maison ne se montre et à peine August entrait dans la cuisine pour déjeuner qu'elle lui colla son téléphone sur son nez. Surprit, les sourcils haussés August prit le téléphone et lut. Et relut. Et releva la tête. Et relut encore.

-Euuuh ... café.

Il s'assied et regarda son amie. Elle était blanche, le sourire crispé, les yeux brillant ...

-Rassure moi : tu va pas paniquer hein ?" Regina hocha négativement la tête mais elle n'en était pas certaine. « Le demain c'est aujourd'hui ? ». Elle hocha la tête positivement. « Et tu as dis oui ? ». Seul sa tête pouvait bouger. « Euh, durant ce rencard parce que ça y ressemble faudra que l'ouvre tu le sais ça, se moqua gentiment August.

Seul un soupir sortis de sa bouche. Puis Henri déboula dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour. Mais la discussion n'était pas finis. Regina avait besoin d'être rassurée et August voulait la préparer. Alors il fit glisser le téléphone à Henri avant que sa mère n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Henri ne comprit pas mais lu le message. Et il comprit. Et il lut le oui. Le oui de sa mère. Et il hurla de joie. Oui c'était un oui. Sa maman avait dit oui.

-Okay ! Trop bien maman, dit – il en l'embrassant. On va te préparer ! Euh c'est bien Robin, hein ?

-Euh oui

-Boom ! J'en étais tellement sûr, c'est trop bien et est fait pour toi. Tu peux m'accompagner jusque l'école s'il te plaît pour que l'on puisse en discuter ?

-Oui, okay" répondit Regina sans même trop savoir ce qu'il se passait. Henri, aux anges se dépêcha de se préparer en montant les escaliers "NE COURS PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS HENRI !"

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Et la journée entière fut source d'un stress immense pour les deux amis. Regina était si angoissée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à travailler de manière efficace. Cela faisait bien la quatrième fois qu'elle relisait le même paragraphe et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Quant à Robin il était si nerveux que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Et bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui son rendez – vous avec le maire, se dit – il. Robin était dans le grand bureau, accompagné de son frère en train d'essayait de trouver un moyen de garder son entreprise et le terrain sur lequel elle était – terrain appartenant à la commune qui voulait le récupérer. George Midas, maire de Storybrooke peu apprécié de Storybrooke voulait récupérer le terrain – octroyé 10 ans plutôt pour y faire construire un centre commercial – bien entendu la hantise des frères.

Ainsi, durant ce rendez – vous très important Robin avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer laissant ainsi son frère se battre avec le maire pour trouver un arrangement. Et heureusement, la bataille finit par se terminer.

Robin s'empressa donc de courir pour aller préparer sa soirée. Il alla chez Granny afin de préparait à manger, car sans fausse modestie, s'il voulait lui plaire il valait mieux ne pas le laissait transformer un aliment tout à fait comestible en un aliment aussi nocif qu'un produit toxique.

Arrivant au Granny's, Robin lui expliqua sa situation. La vieille dame tenait le diner's et connaissait Robin depuis le lycée. C'était la mère de Marianne, sa femme et donc par extension sa belle mère et ils étaient restait très proche. Bienveillante, elle accepta de préparer quelque chose de romantique à condition qu'il ne mette pas les pieds dans SA cuisine et qu'il lui raconte tout.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Après avoir mis des heures à trouver la bonne tenue avec Henri, Regina avait opté sur une robe bleu aux manches longue avec un col ras – le – cou qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle n'attendait donc plus que Robin devant la télé passant inlassablement ses mains sur sa robe afin d'e retirer les plis imaginaires, espérant secrètement que par le plus des hasards qu'il annulerait ce rancard.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, c'est un Robin terriblement nerveux qui après avoir soufflé un bon coup sonna au 108 Mifflin Street. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur la brune qui l'accueillit avec un délicat sourire timide dessiné sur son visage.

-Bonsoir ... dit timidement Regina sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues

-Bonsoir Milady ...Si vous voulez bien me suivre ... lui répondit Robin en lui tendant son bras tel un chevalier servant.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture pour se mettre en route. Regina ne cessait de se demander où il l'emmenait, ce qu'il avait prévu ... Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant ce qu'elle identifia comme étant l'entrepôt de Robin, « le cimetière des œuvres d'arts ».

Robin sortis le premier de la voiture, se dépêchant afin d'ouvrir la porte à Regina. Il l'a prit par la main et pu sentir ses petites mains refroidis par ce qu'il pensait être le stress. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le cœur de Regina cessa toute activité durant un instant. Tout l'entrepôt était illuminait par des guirlandes à la lumière tamisée, voilée. Au milieu, se trouvait un poêle à côté duquel se tenait une petite table avec des plats dessus. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Robin toujours en parfait gentleman, guida la jolie brune et lui tira la chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit parfait puisque la dernière fois il y avait eu cette espèce de connexion qui nous avait tout fait oublier, précisa Robin les joues rougissant furieusement arrachant ainsi un sourire à Regina

-C'est magnifique ...parfait Robin, répondit Regina le regard émerveillée vaquant toujours sur ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle.

Robin releva les premières cloches devant eux pour laissait apparaître deux assiettes composés d'une terrine de saumon ainsi que d'une petite verrine à la panna cotta au saumon. Le repas démarra en silence, timidement. Des c'est délicieux par ci par là sans plus de détails. Aucun d'eux ne savait réellement comment désamorcer le tout.

Ils passèrent au repas c'est à dire à un magret de canard au piment d'espelette accompagné de petite pommes de terre.

-C'est délicieux Robin, je ne vous savez pas si bon cuisinier, sourit Regina.

-Euh à vrai dire je n'ai absolument rien préparé de tout ce repas. Je suis une véritable catastrophe côté cuisine. C'est Granny du Granny's qui a gentiment tout préparé", ****répondit Robin les joues rougissantes au fur et à mesure. Son aveu déclencha un léger rire chez Regina, ce qui le conforta pour continuer la conversation.**** « Puis – je vous demandez ce que vous faites dans la vie pour autant être intéressé par l'art ?

-A vrai dire je n'ai jamais travaillé dans l'art je travaille d'ailleurs dans quelque chose de radicalement opposé puisque je suis la comptable de Zelena.

-La comptable ? Vraiment ? Bah ça je l'avait pas vu venir je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça. D'où vous vient cette passion alors ?

-D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mon père aussi adorait tous ce qui pouvait être fait à la main et très tôt il a commencé à m'emmener dans les musées, chez des antiquaires. J'ai finis par en être moi même passionnée.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait votre métier dans ce cas ?

\- Ma mère avait d'autre projet pour moi, dit – elle rapidement alors que son visage s'assombrissait soudainement. Robin comprit alors que tout comme pour Zelena le sujet semblait quelque peu sensible même s'il décida de poursuivre :

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre des dires de Zelena

-Vous la connaissait bien ? Demanda – t – elle soudainement curieuse.

-Nous sommes rapidement devenu ami lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Storybrooke. Au départ elle vivait au Granny's puis ensuite je lui ai proposé une colocation. Nous avons vécu ensemble jusqu'à mon emménagement avec ma femme.

-Vo ... votre femme ? Failli s'étouffer Regina

-Oui ... enfin non elle ne fait plus partis du tableau depuis longtemps. Elle a disparut je ne sais où alors que Roland n'avez que 2 ans, dit – il avec un peu d'animosité dans la voix.

-Je suis désolé ...C'est donc cette femme qui vous empêche de tirer la fameuse flèche et qui vous as brisé le cœur, affirma Regina ce à quoi Robin hocha positivement la tête.

La discussion se poursuivit de la sorte tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du dessert, un crumble aux pommes et spéculos. Puis Regina repartis dans sa contemplation des gravures sous l'oeil amusé de Robin, ce qu'elle finit par remarquer.

-Quoi ? Demanda– t – elle

-Rien du tout, sourit – t – il

-Pourquoi vous moquez vous ?

-Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça amusant de vous voir si émerveillée devant mes sculptures pareillement qu'un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon.

-Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute. Les traits sont si fins ... Vous êtes vraiment doué je ne peux pas outre passer les détails.

-Merci. Je suis certain que vous êtes tout aussi douée.

-Pas autant cela est certain et puis je préfère observer

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Cette manie d'observer tout les détails." dit - il faisant sourire la jolie brune... "D'ailleurs, à moins que je ne me trompe, vous ne vous êtes pas sentis trop dépaysé en arrivant à Storybrooke ? C'est radicalement différent des grandes villes et je me souviens de Zelena qui ne tenait pas en place à son arrivée.

-Non, je trouve cela réellement reposant. Zelena a toujours aimé sortir, être entouré d'un tas de personne. Lorsqu'elle décidait de nous accompagner mon père et moi dans des musées elle ne tenait pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant de s'ennuyer à mourir. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours préféré le calme à l'agitation.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez légèrement casanière, dit – il ne pensant pas à mal mais il regretta bien vite ses paroles en voyant le visage de la brune se baisser. Il allait s'excuser mais la jeune femme le devança :

-Ils vous on dit quelque chose ? Zelena ou Henri ?

-Non pas particulièrement, j'ai entendu parler de vous chez Rumple et j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas des plus sociales ... Mais j'ai compris aussi que ce n'était pas réellement voulu, que c'était du à votre passé et je respecte parfaitement ça Regina. Je ne juge pas.

A cette dernière phrase, ce qui vint en premier à Regina fut une remarque des plus acerbe pour le remettre à sa place et puis partir. Cet homme la bousculait bien trop à son goût. Mais lorsque qu'elle releva la tête pour lui faire face et le faire fuir, elle tomba sur son regard et elle n'y vit aucun jugement, ni empathie mais seulement de la curiosité et peut être un peu de colère. Envers elle ? Non. Envers les composants de son passé ? Elle ne savait pas, quoiqu'il en soit elle ravala sa remarque acide et décida de se confier à cet homme mais pas comme elle le faisait avec August c'est– à – dire comme avec un ami mais comme elle le ferait avec la personne qui ... détenait son cœur ?

-J'essaie vraiment vous savait. De sortir, d'aller vers les gens, d'être plus ouverte, avenante mais il y a quelque chose qui me bloque et ... et j'ai toujours était très rationnelle enfin je crois ... mais dans ces moments là c'est comme ci je n'avais pas le contrôle de moi même ...dit – elle alors que Robin lui prenant la main l'emmenant dehors afin de marcher un peu.

-Oui et vos proches ne vous aident pas non plus

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ils sont toujours là pour moi, ils font tous pour moi et moi je ne leurs pas assez. C'est moi qui ne les aident pas du tout

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour vous. Je pense justement qu'ils sont bien trop présent. ****Répondit – il espérant ne pas vexer la jeune femme, mais à la vue de son visage marqué par l'incompréhension il poursuivit sa pensée :**** « Ils font tellement attention à ne pas vous brusquer qu'au final ils finissent par vous enfermer eux – mêmes dans une bulle. Réellement je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer et j'imagine qu'ils ont leurs raisons de vous couver ainsi mais lorsque l'on recueil un animal blessé il faut bien le libérer et le laisser se réadapter, seul, à un moment donné.

-C'est moi l'animal ? Je vous remercie, dit – elle sarcastiquement mais Robin ne répondit que par un geste de la tête lui montrant que c'était désormais à elle de parler. Alors après quelques longues minutes de silence elle reprit : « J'imagine que vous avez raison. J'imagine qu'ils ont tous étaient trop touché par mon passé pour voir autre chose en moi que ... que ... qu'un animal blessé, finit – elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Si eux ne peuvent pas vous aider, moi je peux. Je peux essayer de vous réparer ...

-Vous vous brûlerait les ailes.

-C'est ce que Gold m'a dit, oui.

-Il a raison.

-Mes ailes sont déjà plus brûlés que de raison ne vous en faites pas vous ne pouvez pas faire plus.

-Vous attendait bien plus de moi.

-Laissez – moi vous aider et nous verrons où cela nous mène. J'aimerais vraiment vous aidez à appréhender vos angoisses. S'il vous plaît.

\- ...

-Si vous ne parvenait pas à avoir confiance en vous ayez confiance en moi pour le moment, invita – t – il dans une dernière requête. Les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la jolie brune ne baisse la tête pour la remonter ... Elle n'a pas rompu encore une fois le contact, elle a dit oui ... elle a confiance ... Puis ils repartirent en marche.

-Je n'ai pas la manie des détails je trouve juste qu'ils sont intéressant et qu'ils nous apprennent beaucoup de chose.

-Ahah, j'ai simplement remarqué que vous vous attardiez énormément sur les choses qui pourrait être sans importance.

-Votre signature n'est pas sans importance, très chère.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous savez c'est en négligent des détails de peu d'importance que nous en venons à négliger les généralités essentielles. Et puis tout ces détails, souvent caché, nous apprend bien plus de chose sur l'individu que quelque chose de visible à tous.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Finalement, Robin re - déposa Regina chez elle et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte afin de se dire un dernier au revoir.

-Je ne vous laisse pas réellement le choix, Milady. Demain je passerais vous chercher vers 16:30 et nous irons chercher Roland et Henri ensemble, d'accord ?

Regina hocha la tête mais à cette instant elle ne pensa pas à ça. Elle ne faisait que de repensait aux hommes qui avaient jalonnés sa vie : Daniel, Léopold, son père, August ... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec l'homme devant elle alors peut être était ce lui son sauveur. Elle fixait Robin, son visage incapable de tout mouvement mais seulement capable de réfléchir de tellement réfléchir que deux choses lui parurent si évident qu'il ne fallait plus réfléchir du tout : elle était si bien avec lui, elle voulait tellement plus alors impulsivement elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Robin qui, après quelque seconde d'hésitation, l'accueillit naturellement dans ses bras.

Si le baiser finit par prendre fin, ils restèrent encore quelque instants dans cette minute exceptionnelle pour chacun d'entre eux. Puis Regina se recula et entra chez elle, le souffle court elle monta sa main à ses lèvres et ce qui aurait pu se transformer en une panique s'envola laissant place à un brasier des plus agréable dans son ventre, dans son cœur. Elle monta se coucher et passa sa plus belle nuit depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne se sentait plus si seul.

* * *

 ** **Fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai quelque peu galéré à l'écrire alors n'hésitait pas à me dire s'il tient ou non la route ;)****

 ** **A bientôt****


	7. Emportés par la foule

**Salut, Salut ! Me revoilà !**

 **Pfiou j'ai presque finis mes épreuves ENFIN et j'espère que vous aussi :D**

 **Bref bref bref je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus ;)**

* * *

 **7 - Emportés par la foule**

Ce matin là, Henri c'était réveillé de bonne heure afin d'avoir tout les détails de la soirée de sa maman. Il entra donc en douce dans la chambre de sa mère et grimpa sur son lit pour mieux la secouer et ainsi la réveiller.

-Maman, secoua – t– il ... Maman ... réitéra – t – il faisait lourdement gémir sa mère qui n'aurait pas était contre un peu de sommeil encore.

-Mmh ... Henri quel heure est – il ?

-Je sais pas. Alors ? Alors comment c'était ? Demanda – t – il plus enthousiaste que jamais.

-Bien, répondit –t – elle en se relevant et se frottant les yeux, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage, bien prête à faire mariner son fils.

-Roh mais encore ? Développe ! Vous avez quoi ?

-Il m'a dit bonjour lui, lui dit – elle sur un ton réprobateur

-Bonjour maman. Bien dormis maman ? Demanda – t – il sarcastiquement, ce à quoielle se jeta sur lui pour le couvrir de baiser et chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'August ne rentre mettant un terme à la bataille, les cheveux en bataille.

-C'est quoi ce raffut, questionna – t – il les yeux encore collés.

-Bon vous avez décidé de tous vous introduire dans ma chambre ? Râla Regina

-Je viens aux nouvelles, répondit August le plus naturellement du monde en s'asseyant sur le lit. Alors ?

-Je suis rentrée donc tout c'est bien passé

-Ta mère est pas drôle n'est ce pas ? Chuchota August à Henri

-Bon très bien : il avait demandé à Granny de préparer un repas qu'il a amené à l'entrepôt dont je vous avait parlé, nous avons mangé, discuté, marché et je suis rentré, énuméra la jeune femme ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à son fameux retour ce qu'August remarqua de suite.

-Il a pas préparé lui même à manger ? Demanda Henri septique

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner et que donc c'était soit resto soit il m'intoxiquait.

-Okay ça me va, il fait attention, constata Henri un air vraiment sérieux faisant rire les deux adultes.

-Mais il s'est passé un truc, hein ? Voulut savoir August plus suspicieux que jamais faisait rougir de plus belle Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lever les yeux aux ciel sans pour autant répondre.

-OH MON DIEU ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ! Non ? Si, j'en reviens pas. Vous vous êtes embrassés j'en suis sûr ne me mens pas, hurla Zelena qui était entrée en toute discrétion dans la demeure voulant elle aussi réveiller sa sœur afin d'avoir toutes les infos possible, faisant ainsi sursautaient les trois autres.

-Bon sang Zelena ! Ma chambre n'est pas un lieu de rendez – vous, s'agaça Regina autant pour le fait de s'être faite griller aussi facilement que par l'engouement que provoquait une sortie avec un homme dans sa famille.

-Alors raconte tout ma belle, se précipita – t – elle en sautant sur lit rapidement suivie de Ruby sa femme et de Margot.

-Ouais on veut tout savoir ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Avec ou sans la langue ? S'enthousiasma aussi Ruby tout euphorique et sans plus de tact que sa femme.

-Beeeerk, s'écrièrent à l'unisson Margot et Henri et faisant grimacer Reginaqui n'avait qu'une envie à savoir aller se cacher sous ses couettes.

-Alors maman ? reprit Henri en grimpant dans ses bras.

-Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas, affirma Zelena.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, dit la jeune sœur un lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Stop ! On va pas attendre que l'une ou l'autre gagne ce combat de regard toujours trop long, stoppa la belle – sœur avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de chacun faisant plisser les yeux de Regina. Puis elle les vit se mettre en ligne et tous faire une tête de chien battu ce à quoi elle explosa de rire avant de sentir gêné et répondit tout aussi gêné :

-Bon très bien, très bien. Je l'ai embrassé oui, s'empressa de dire Regina comme si elle arrachait un pansement le plus rapidement possible.

-Oui je le savais, s'écria Zelena suivit des trop génial des autres hormis August qui fixait Regina. Elle finit par le remarquer et l'incita à parler

-C'est toi qui l'a embrassé ? demanda - t - il haussant les sourcils.

La jeune femme ne répondit que par un hochement de tête timide.

-O bas merde si je m'attendais à ça.

-Et ouais ma sœur cache bien son jeu sous ses airs de timide.

-Bon radio potin est finit. Tout le monde en bas pour le déjeuné, dit Regina s'enfuyant de sa chambre Henri dans les bras.

Le petit –déjeuner se fit donc tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ruby ne parte avec les enfants et que les deux sœurs partent travailler ensemble. Dans la voiture Regina se décida de faire part à Zelena d'une chose qui le créait une boule au ventre.

-Zelena ? Ce soir il faudra que je parte plus tôt.

-Euh oui si tu veux, tu me ramène quand même ou faut que je demande à Ruby de me reprendre.

-Je peux te déposer si tu veux. Je partirais pour 15:50.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Aller chercher Henri à l'école

-Quoi ? S'exclama Zelena en calant

-Nous avons beaucoup parlait Robin et moi et vite fait de mes angoisses. Et sans réellement me laisser le choix il m'a dit qu'il passerait me prendre ce soir pour que l'on aille chercher Henri et euh, j'ai accepté.

-Mmh ... Tu attendras dans la cour tu le sais ça ? Je vois pas Robin te dire d'attendre au loin ça a pas trop de sens.

-Je le sais ça et j'y ais pensé. Mais je pense que je peux y arriver quand même je peux réussir à attendre Henri.

-Que tu attende Henri m'inquiète bien moins que la sortie des gosses Regina. Ils sont hystériques et ne font attention à personnes si ce n'est leurs parents, tu a bien vu la dernière fois. J'ai pas envie que tu refasse une crise d'angoisse.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Demanda la cadette un peu blessée

-Bien sûr que si que je t'en crois capable. J'ai juste peur pour toi et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir Regina. Je connais bien Robin et même si je sais que Robin fera attention à toi il ne connaît pas l'ampleur de tes peurs et il pourrait te pousser trop loin et j'aimerais vraiment que cela marche entre vous ...

Mais après quelques instant de silence où Regina ne daigna répondre, Zelena reprit constatant qu'elle avait encore une fois mis les pieds dans le plat avec sa sœur lui faisant envoler le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait déjà.

-Mais je suis fière de toi. Si tu veux y aller je ne peux que t'encourager depuis que l'on essaie avec August. Et peut être que Robin arrivera à faire que tu te sente mieux. Nous nous sommes trop impliqués pour t'aider convenablement.

Sa sœur la regarda et lui sourit sans pour autant lui répondre et le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence complet.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **R**** obin, lui, avait emmené déjeuner Roland au Granny's afin de tenir la vieille dame au courant de sa soirée. Il avait laissé de côté son fils et son frère afin de ravir les oreilles de la cuisinière de potins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ruby.

-Alors tombeur, il paraît que ça était pas mal hier, dit – elle d'un rire moqueur.

-Ruby ! Comment vas – tu ?

-Tsss on s'en fous de ça ... Les détails je veux moi ! Alors ?

-Alors tout c'est bien passé ... Enfin je crois, dit – il soudain gêné.

-Cachottier va. Regina à était bien plus bavarde que toi, dit – elle le sourire s'agrandissant plus encore.

-Hein ? Vraiment ? Mais quand ?

-Ce matin ! On a débarqué chez elle. Zelena voulait la saquer pour avoir les nouvelles en première mais Henri et August avaient eu la même idée...

-Seigneur, mais vous ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille toutes les deux. Des vraies harpies vous tous, s'exclama la grand – mère, affligée devant tant de curiosité même si la sienne était tout aussi attisée.

-Nan mais vous êtes vraiment folles toutes les deux franchement, rigola Robin.

-A coup sûr ! Quoiqu'il en soit lorsque nous sommes arrivées Zelena a tout de suite compris n'est ce pas don – Juan.

-Mais de quoi parle– tu Ruby ? S'énerva la grand – mère plus parce qu'elle en avait assez de mariner que par égard pour le concerné.

-Ils se sont embrassés, hurla Ruby faisant se retourner tout le restaurant.

-Comment ça embrassé ? Demanda Granny septique.

-Bah embrassé comme galocher, rouler des pelles, rouler des ...

-Stop c'est bon on a compris Ruby ! S'exclama Robin plus gêné que jamais.

-En tout cas tu dois être doué parce qu'elle était aux anges ce matin. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi sereine je crois, rétorqua Ruby en souriant.

-Tu aurais pu attendre un peu Robin, qu'est que tu aurais fait si elle t'avait repoussé ? Réprimanda la grand – mère peut fière de son protégé.

-Aaah non grand –mère c'est la que tu te trompe. C'est Regina qui l'a embrassé pas l'inverse enfin en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Robin troublé mais ne pouvant tout de même empêcher ce sourire de naître sur son visage.

-Et ouais c'est qu'elle est pas si timide que ça notre Regina, s'exclama Ruby.

-Bon Ruby va voir ailleurs et va prendre les commandes tout de suite, râla la vieille dame.

-Okay, okay ! Bon sinon je suis contente pour vous, vous le méritais mais va pas trop vite non plus c'est déjà génial ce qu'il se passe t'imagine même pas, félicita Ruby avant de partir prendre les commandes.

-Alors vous vous êtes embrassés ...

-Oui ...

-C'est ce que l'on appel une sacrée avancée. Mais fait attention avec elle, la pauvre petite a vécu beaucoup de chose et il ne faudrait pas que tu ne la blesse involontairement.

-Ça n'est pas mon but Granny. J'aime vraiment être avec elle bien plus que lorsque j'étais avec Marianne.

-Et j'ai confiance en toi elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, dit – elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas – y.

-Pourquoi est – ce qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver entourée demonde ?

-Oh ! Ce qui la terrifie n'est pas tant le monde autour d'elle mais plus les mouvements je crois. Elle panique dans les mouvements de foule par exemple parce qu'elle doit regarder partout et faire attention à tout.

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle était souvent aux aguets, oui.

-Et ça se comprend. Quand la revoit tu ?

-Ce soir.

-Si vite ?

-A vrai dire je lui dit que j'essaierais de l'aider à vaincre ses démons et elle a acceptait mon aide, du coup en fin d'après midi je vais la chercher pour que l'on aille chercher Henri et Roland.

-A l'école ?

-Oui.

-Fait attention alors, la dernière qu'elle y est allée cela c'est très mal passé.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Robin soudain moins sûr de lui.

-Tu connais les enfants à la sortie des écoles ils court dans tout les sens. Regina est rassurée par la stabilité donc les mouvement lui font perdre ses moyens comme je te l'ai dis. La première et dernière fois qu'elle y est allée elle a complètement paniquée et August a dû emmené sous le préau où il n'y avait personne afin qu'elle se calme. Ruby m'a dit qu'il avait mis une heure afin qu'elle se calme et ils ne l'ont pas revu de la soirée. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée, aucun d'eux n'a le courage de pousser Regina dans ses retranchements mais faits attention tout de même à ne pas aller trop loin non plus.

-Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas je ferais attention et si je vois que cela est trop dur j'arrêterais.

-Papa, papa vite on est retard il 50, s'écria soudain Roland en déposa l'argent sur le comptoir.

-Merde, dit –Robin en regardant l'heure. « Merci pour cette conversation Granny ».

Et la petite troupe s'en alla encore et toujours en retard. Robin déposa Roland à l'école, le surveilla l'attendant comme à l'habitude avant de fermer les grilles.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****

16 : 20 Robin sonne à la porte de la jeune femme. Il avait préféré venir plus tôt juste au cas où il aurait à la convaincre un peu plus. Mais personne de répondit. Il commençait à se demander si elle ne lui avait pas posé un lapin.

16 : 29 Robin était toujours assis sur les marches et commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais Regina finit par arrivait.

-Robin, vous êtes déjà là ?

-J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me poser un lapin ?

-On avait pas convenu 16:30 ?

-Euh, si.

-Tout va bien alors, dit – elle rapidement en déposant ses affaires chez elle. Avant de repartir.

-Vous rentrez du travail ?

-Oui.

-Okay ...Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Oui. Euh dites moi Regina ... commença Robin n'y tenant plus.

-Vous voulais parler d'hier soir j'imagine.

-Euh bah oui. J'aimerais savoir ce que cela signifie pour vous ...

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je suis désolé si je vous ais gêné je ne voulais pas ça je ...

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas soyez pas désolé j'en mourais d'envie, s'exclama Robin sans qu'il n'ait pu retenir ses paroles rougissant à vue d'œil.

-Oh ... Euh je ne suis pas très doué et experte donc j'imagine que cela veut dire que je nous laisse une chance, dit –elle timidement en s'arrêtant pour se mettre face à Robin.

-Cela me va ... D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas super adepte du vouvoiement alors pourrait – on passer au tutoiement ?

-Je suis plus adepte du vouvoiement que du tutoiement, répondit – elle avec un sourire captieux.

-Quand vous voulez mettre de la distance sans aucun doute, mais ça n'est plus le but désormais.

-Certes.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Ils continuèrent de parler aisément tout en marchant. Mais à leurs arrivée devant les grilles de l'école Robin sentis tout de suite Regina se tendre. Il lui prit donc sa main et l'amena dans un coin où les enfants ne risquaient pas de la bousculer en sortant et d'où elle avait un point de vue sur tout le monde.

-Respire Regina. Il ne peut rien arriver ici, susurra Robin essayant de rassurer la brune tout en appliquant une bonne fois pour toute le tutoiement. Mais il ne reçu qu'un léger sourire alors il reprit : « Est – ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait peur dans les attroupements ?

-Je n'aime pas ça c'est tout, dit – elle sèchement.

-Tu as peur de ne pas voir arriver un danger ? Demanda – t – il constatant qu'il avait tapé dans le mille compte tenu du regard noir que la jeune femme lui lança. _Un regard à en faire frissonner plus d'un_ , se dit Robin.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'aime juste pas ça, lorsque les gens bougent dans tout les sens j'ai dû mal à les comprendre, à ... à les analyser, dit – elle toujours agacée par les questions du barbu.

-Cette manie des détails c'est ça ? Ils sont tellement petit qu'ils en deviennent presque invisible dans la cohue, dit – il doucement en observant le rassemblement de parents.

-Oui, les détails me rassure et je préfère lorsqu'ils sont stables plutôt qu'en effervescence, avoua – t – elle tout en montrant les autres parents du regard.

-Et que t'apprennent ces parents ? Cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Demanda – t – il aussi curieux et désireux d'apprendre que de lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Tout est dans leurs regards, leurs gestes. Tenez le groupe de femmes là bas avec les deux hommes. La brune avec le haut blanc garde ses bras complètement croisés, ses poings fermés, c'est le signe évident d'une attitude hostile qu'elle tente par tout les moyens de cacher. Cette hostilité, au vue de ses jambes tournées vers l'autre brune avec la robe rouge, est reportée sur celle – ci. La brune avec la robe rouge quant à elle a les bras croisés en croix se qui montre soit une attitude négative soit une position d'auto – défense mais ses pouces relevés en haut affiche la supériorité. Cette femme est arrogante et méprisante et se délecte de la situation. Quelle est la raison de cette animosité à votre avis ?

-Ton avis, reprit Robin. « Je ne sais pas moi. Les femmes sont toujours en compétition alors crêpage de chignons ?

-Ahah certes, rit –elle doucement. Mais observez ... observe mieux les alentours. Il y a de la compétition mais elle n'est pas sans intérêt.

-Euh, je sais pas moi, je les connaît un peu et elles ont toutes les deux des enfants, un travail, une belle maison, un mari ... Elles ont les mêmes situations je vois pas pourquoi elles se feraient la guerre en plus elle sont toujours ensemble, dit – il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux n'y comprenant rien.

-Bon. Regarde l'homme, le plus brun. C'est le mari de la brune avec le top blanc c'est ça ? » Demanda – t – elle recevant une confirmation de Robin par un hochement de tête. Okay, observe donc sa posture. « Il est gêné et légèrement en arrière vers sa femme ce qui montre une certaine tendresse, une confiance envers elle mais il est stressé.

-Sa jambe sautille, coupa Robin comprenant petit à petit.

-Exact, il est mal à l'aise par la situation mais pourtant il ne peut pas s'en vouloir il est juste mal à l'aise pas l'attitude de la robe rouge. D'ailleurs il garde le buste bombé tourné vers elle ce qui prouve une volonté de séduction. Il a toujours la lèvre pincée, franchement je pense qu'il est excité autant par la femme que par la situation. Ce que j'en pense ? Cette homme trompe sa femme avec la robe rouge et celle – ci s'en vante auprès de l'épouse, mais aucun d'eux n'a le courage de rompre leurs alliances.

-Tu es sûr j'ai dû mal à y croire, demanda Robin terriblement septique.

-Je me trompe rarement si ce n'est jamais. Tu n'auras qu'à aller leurs demander, dit – elle en haussant la tête et bombant le buste.

-Dis donc mademoiselle Mills je ne vous savais pas si arrogante, dit – il en riant.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter quelques instants et s'amusèrent à observer chaque parents jusqu'à entendre la sonnerie de l'école retentir. Automatiquement Regina se crispa et se tendit autant que cela était possible en observant la grille. Robin le sentis immédiatement et il lui pris la main se fichant pas mal des regards des autres parents.

Les enfants sortirent en courant, heureux d'être enfin libéré de leur journée de travail, ils couraient partout entraînant les parents en arrière afin de partir le plus vite possible. Dans l'esprit de Regina, cela se dessina comme un énorme tourbillon emportant les parents et elle n'avait plus de repère, et sans repère elle ne voyait rien, si elle ne voyait rien elle ne pouvait prévenir aucun danger, et si elle ne pouvait prévenir aucun danger ... Elle commença à paniquer, elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Elle se mit à chercher Henri du regard. Il ne sort toujours pas. Elle voulu reporter son regard sur le groupe de parent observé plus tôt mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle ne les avaient pas vus partir. Si elle ne les avaient pas vu partir cela veut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu de potentiel arrivant. Elle paniquait encore plus. Elle essaie de se raisonner mais n'y arrive pas. Elle avait toutes ses pensées dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait, elle ne pouvait plus respirer ... Il fallait qu'elle fuit mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Robin essayait tant bien que mal d'appeler Regina mais celle ci ne répondait pas et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. La jeune brune avait une respiration de plus en plus saccadée, les yeux brillant qui balayait les alentours sans s'arrêtait. Il ne savait pas quoi et il commençait à paniquer, il voulait la rassurer. Puis il se souvint : les détails la rassurait.

Il l'a pris alors doucement dans ses bras sans trop la toucher afin de ne la faire paniquer plus puis il lui prit la tête afin qu'elle ne puisse plus fixer que lui. Au bout de quelques instants le regard de la petite brune se stabilisa dans les yeux du brun. Du coin de l'œil Robin avait vu Roland et Henri approcher et leur avait donc fait un geste afin qu'ils s'arrêtent le temps qu'il la calme. Il l'a força à fixer de nouveaux détails tel que ses yeux, son visage qui était inchangeable en théorie tout en l'aidant à respirer.

Finalement au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes Regina semblait s'être calmée, du moins elle était stable. Henri, fière de sa mère, ne manqua pas de le lui dire en sautant dans les bras quelque peu fébrile. Ils repartirent jusqu'au manoir tranquillement, Henri et Roland racontant leurs journée pendant que Regina se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions, gardant soigneusement la main de Robin dans la sienne encore tremblante.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors que Roland et Henri étaient montés pour jouer dans la chambre du petit Mills, Robin et Regina était restaient dans le salon, discutant.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de ne ...

-Non, c'était naturel et c'est moi qui t'as obligé à venir. Ne soit ni désolé ni gêné pour cela Regina, lui dit – il en lui prenant les mains... « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as ressentis.

-C'est une phrase de psy ça, répondit – il éludant délibérément la question, mais voyant Robin prendre ses aises dans son canapé comme s'il était chez lui en lui lançant un regard disant qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne parlerait pas elle s'asseya sur le bord de cheminée dans un long soupir. « Je ne sais pas, j'étais partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie d'attendre Henri pour fuir mais je n'arrivais qu'à penser, mon corps ne me répondait plus.

-Ce qui crée ces angoisses c'est l'habitude de fuir ou le besoin de fuir ?

-Je dirais les deux. Ces deux dernières années ma vie n'a était que ça : fuir pour survivre.

-Mais le fait que tu sois dans un milieu public devrait te rassurer. Il y a moins de risque qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

-Ah oui ? Si tu avais l'intention d'enlever quelqu'un ou de le tuer ou autre chose tu choisirais un endroit isolé de tous où la cible te verrait arriver tout de suite et où elle pourrait fuir ou bien un endroit fréquenté chargé de mouvement flou empêchant la victime te voir arriver et pire encore de pouvoir se défendre une fois que prise au piège parce que tu risquerais de mettre en danger toutes les personnes environnantes.

-Ce qui te fait peur c'est donc de ne pas réussir à fuir ? Demanda le jeune brun freinant malgré lui les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête pour la jeune femme au regard perdu. « Puis –je te demander ce que vous fuyais toi et Henri ?

Robin vit le désarroi dans les yeux de sa belle que suscitait cette question et sans hésiter il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien, tellement en sécurité aux creux de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller dans son cou. Elle avait tellement besoin d'être aimée. De savoir ce que cela était. Alors elle releva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Robin comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir et il en profita pour se laisser aller à ce baiser. Une douce chaleur commençait à s'insinuer en eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un « Je suis rentrée » d'August.

Ils se séparent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent les joues encore rougit. Regina passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que Robin se frottait nerveusement les mains en attendant l'arrivée de l'oncle qui ne tarda pas en même temps que les enfants qui courraient dans les escaliers.

-Tiens t'es encore là, constata August en parlant à Robin remarquant le trouble chez les deux épris.

-Euh ... hum oui, bredouilla Robin en se retournant vers Regina où il comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de s'en aller. « Je m'en allais, Roland habille toi.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui tu fais fuir, demanda August un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Euh non, non. » répondit – il rapidement avant de se tourner vers Regina et de s'approcher d'elle. « Je t'envoie rapidement un message pour la prochaine étape, lui dit – il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Alors que Robin s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture, il fût appeler par August.

-Tu as l'intention de me faire aussi le discours du grand – frère protecteur ?

-Affirmatif. Je vais faire vite parce que j'imagine que je ne suis pas le premier à te le faire, Henri m'a raconté. Alors voilà, Regina est quelqu'un qui a assez souffert comme ça et qui doit dorénavant se reconstruire. J'ai l'impression que tu es la bonne personne pour ça y a qu'à voir comment elle est depuis que vous vous côtoyait elle est plus sereine et visiblement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé à l'école. Mais je te préviens que si tu lui fait le moindre mal, que si tu l'enfonce même sans faire exprès je te ferais regrettait d'être né et ce même si tu as un gosse. » menaça – t – il de son mieux avant de reprendre de manière plus joviale : « Au fait, la prochaine fois que vous vous embrassez et que vous essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était assure toi d'avoir retiré le rouge à lèvre qu'elle t'a laissé.

* * *

 ** **Fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitais pas à me laisser vos commentaires et à samedi prochain ! ;)****


	8. Perspectives en avancées

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre sous cette chaleur suffocante !**

 **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus ! :D**

* * *

 **8 – Perspectives en avancées**

58 jours. 58 jours c'était écoulés depuis l'excursion à l'école et tout allait pour le mieux entre Robin et Regina. Ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement l'un réapprenant à aimer et refaire confiance et l'autre apprenant l'amour et la confiance. Tout semblait si naturel entre eux, chacun semblaient se sentir à sa place et plus ils avançaient moins ils avaient peur l'un de l'autre.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas était évident dans les deux semaines qui suivirent leur premier baiser. En effet, si une fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir prolonger le temps de leurs rencontre Regina angoissée terriblement. Elle angoissée tant que ses cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle incluant désormais Robin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir au futur entre eux d'eux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser pour le lendemain, de se retrouver avec Robin et de ne pas être à l'aise. Mais finalement ses angoisses s'envolaient quelques minutes après l'avoir vu à chaque fois.

Mais ces cauchemars avaient était réellement éprouvant pour la jeune femme. Les premières nuits elle avait réveillé August dans ses cris déchirants. Il accourait à chaque fois à son secours. Il l'avait écouté, consolé mais rien n'y faisait et si les cauchemars de la jeune femme l'épuisait ils épuisaient également le jeune oncle. Alors elle avait finie par prendre l'habitude d'aller se balader auprès du lac, sur la plage … Elle s'y sentait bien, rassurait par la pénombre. Mais sa fatigue avait finit par inquiéter sa famille. August savait qu'elle marchait la nuit et l'avait rapidement raconter à Zelena qui avait surpris à plusieurs reprises sa sœur endormie sur son bureau.

Un soir, alors que Regina était assise sur un banc observant les vagues s'échouer contre les bateaux et se perdre dans une larme de la lune, Robin vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et contempla le paysage fantasmagorique.

-Que fait – tu là ? Demanda – t – elle au bout de quelques instants.

-J'étais avec Rumple pour un inventaire qui s'est éternisé et je t'ai aperçu en voiture. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit – il un air sérieux sur le visage.

-J'aime observer la lune.

-Zelena m'a dit que tu dormais mal, dit – il sachant qu'il fallait pousser la jeune femme aux confidence afin d'obtenir quelque chose. Il la vit laisser tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, dans un soupir et son visage fut éclairé par la lumière de la lune. _Qu'elle était belle en cet instant._

« Ce sont tes cauchemars qui t'empêche de d'endormir, Regina ?

-Ils sont plus effrayant en ce moment et je ne veux pas réveiller Henri ou August. Alors je viens ici, ça me rassure.

-Pourquoi sont – il plus effrayant ? Demanda – t – il mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas réponse il lui prit son menton de son pouce pour tourner le visage face aux sien et réitérer sa demande.

-Je rêve encore de mon mari mais à chaque fois il finit par être remplacer par toi, finit – elle par répondre les yeux brillant.

-Regina tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ? Lui assura Robin en tentant de capter son regard afin de lui faire passer sa sincérité.

-Je le sais ça et c'est ce qui me fatigue parce que je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a ces cauchemars, sourit faiblement Regina avant de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer contre le cou de Robin. Elle était si fatiguée, elle voulait juste dormir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle pleura ainsi durant une heure, des sanglots déchirants s'échappaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme enfin. Robin la garda dans ses bras encore un moment, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Lui demanda – t – il sentant la jeune femme reprendre doucement contenance.

-S'il te plaît, souffla – t – elle simplement épuisée.

Ils se levèrent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et allèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Au moment où ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans la voiture ils ressentirent tout d'eux un manque déchirant. Il avait besoin l'un de l'autre et cela devenait de plus en plus vitale. Doucement, Regina se laissa bercer par les paysages défilant pour se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Arrivé devant le Manoir, Robin n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller sa dulcinée et décida de la prendre dans sa bras. Il sortis les clefs des poches de l'endormie et ouvrit la porte avant d'aller la chercher pour la coucher.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver sa chambre et il ouvrit doucement une porte, puis deux, puis trois, et la quatrième lui sembla être la bonne. En tout cas il y avait un lit et personne n'y dormait. Il la posa sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures et son manteau avant de la mettre sous la couverture. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de s'en aller mais il fut retenu par une main et une supplication qu'il ne put refuser : « Reste. S'il te plaît ».

Il fit le tour du lit et se coucha à côté d'elle, s'en trop savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais bien vite la brune se retourna pour mieux se calait dans les bras du rustre qui s'empressa de la serrait dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Robin se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Regina se mouvoir sèchement contre lui. _Un cauchemars_ se dit – il et doucement il réussit à la calmer par des mots doux et de tendres gestes. Elle était agrippée aux pans de son tee – shirt puis finissait par relâcher la tension. La nuit se passa ainsi entre moments de calme et réveils intempestifs, tant et si bien qu'à l'heure de se lever Robin était éreinté mais ravie d'avoir était là pour sa belle.

Il avait veillé sur elle jusqu'au matin, et lorsque Henri entra discrètement dans la chambre il lui demanda de se taire et descendit avec le jeune garçon dans la cuisine où il raconta aux deux hommes ce qu'il se passait la veille.

48 jours. Cela faisait donc 48 jours que Robin rejoignait Regina dans sa chambre pour dormir et si les premières nuits avaient étaient rudes les cauchemars finirent par disparaître dans les bras rassurants de l'homme.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina gagné de plus en plus en confiance. Elle se sentait en confiance, aimée, en sécurité et elle avait d'ailleurs prouvait sa force de caractère en se battant contre le maire.

En effet, lors d'une après midi sortis avec Henri et Roland, Robin était passablement énervé et ailleurs. Il avait finalement finit par racontait à Regina que George Midas voulait lui reprendre son terrain afin de construire une centre commercial à moins de payer une fortune colossal.

Regina lui avait alors demandé de lui montrait ses papiers attestant qu'il était propriétaire du terrain. Il s'avérait que le terrain avait été cédé par l'ancien maire, décédé et que cela datait d'il y a 10 ans, le terrain n'ayant pas été réclamé par la ville mais étant occupé tout ce temps par Robin et Petit – Jean l'espace leurs revenait de droit.

Ils étaient alors entré avec fracas dans le bureau du maire afin de lui faire part de leurs découverte. A partir de là Robin ne comprit plus rien à ce qui se disait et n'écouta plus rien trop subjugué par cette femme puissante qui se tenait devant lui et qui ne laissait aucun répit au pauvre maire. Regina lui avait dit qu'elle avait été avocate et il ne put s'empêchait de dire qu'elle devait être un véritable dragon pour ses adversaires. Elle n'avait, à ces instants, rien à voir avec la femme timide et angoissée qu'il connaissait.

La nouvelle était allée très vite et les habitants en profitèrent pour demander de l'aide à Regina sur tel ou tel point juridique où elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'ils se faisaient tous arnaqués par Midas. Personne ne sut ce qu'il c'était passé mais un jour elle entra dans le bureau du maire furieuse. Elle s'est enfermée avec lui durant plusieurs minutes et en est ressortis toujours énervée. Mais deux jours plus tard celui – ci avait rendu la totalité de l'argent à toute les personnes qu'il avait volé méprisant désormais au plus haut point celle qui lui avait tenu tête.

32 jours. 32 jours étaient passés depuis que la ville avait totalement adoptée Regina montant en popularité tandis que celle de George Midas ne cessait de décroître. 32 jours que Regina sortait sans angoisses.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin continuait d'emmener Regina ici et là afin de lui faire prendre confiance en ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était rendu à la fête foraine un soir mais cela avait était un échec total. Alors qu'ils se baladaient au milieu de la foule tentant tant bien que mal de suivre les enfants ils étaient tombé sur Leroy totalement saoul insultant les passants. August voulut l'arrêter mais Leroy lui asséna un coup de poing faisant totalement paniqués Regina et Henri qui coururent vers August, les ramenant des mois en arrière.

David et Robin réussirent à les retenir mais les deux étaient totalement paniqués. Petit – Jean prit le relais en prenant Henri dans ses bras permettant à David, le shérif de s'occuper de Leroy. Les deux frères, d'un regard se mirent d'accord pour emmener la mère et le fils loin de tous et ils eurent tout le mal du monde à les éloigner les deux hurlant et se débattant. Zelena et Ruby essayaient tant bien que mal de rassurer Regina avec Robin tandis que la petite Margot, Belle et Mary – Margaret, son institutrice tentaient de calmer Henri tenu fermement dans les bras du frère.

Tous savaient et avaient déjà vu Regina paniquée mais les voir tout les deux si bouleversés les effrayaient quelque peu et les poussés à imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre. Les deux Mills furent ramenés au Manoir mais aucun d'eux ne voulurent aller se coucher tant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu August. Ce dernier fût d'ailleurs chaudement accueillis par les deux Mills avant de se prendre une magistrale gifle par la maîtresse de maison sous les yeux choqués de tous. Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus avant de tomber dans ses bras où ils s'excusa de toute ses forces la culpabilité le rongeant douloureusement pour avoir fait souffrir les deux personnes qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais blesser.

Finalement, c'est dans la chambre de Regina que tous se calmèrent. Ruby et Zelena étaient repartis chez elles raccompagnant Petit – Jean. Il avait était décidé que Roland et Robin dormiraient au Manoir et alors qu'ils allaient se coucher Roland voulait dire bonne nuit à Regina. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme où étaient installés Henri et August mais au lieu de se dire bonne nuit ils commencèrent tous à parler afin d'oublier cette soirée jusqu'à finir par tous s'endormirent dans le grand lit.

Personne n'avait reparler de cette soirée. La chose avait été retenté il y a une dizaine de jours lors d'un concert. Robin n'avait jamais lâché Regina et Regina n'avait jamais lâché Henri mais si les deux étaient tendus ils n'en passèrent pas moins une excellente soirée. Regina réussissant à contenir sa peur.

10 jours donc qu'elle pouvait rester dans une cohue en mouvement sans se mettre totalement à paniquer. 10 jours qu'elle allait chercher Henri et parfois Roland et Margot à l'école.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux entre Robin et Regina. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître et Regina en apprit bien plus lors d'une soirée chez Robin. Les enfants dormaient et tout les deux s'étaient installés près du feu, un verre de vin à la main.

-Comment se fait – il que tu sois si proche de Gold ? Osa – t – elle demander.

-Je t'ai dit qu'avec Petit – Jean nous étions orphelin » dit – il alors qu'elle hochait la tête. « On ne rêvait que d'une chose : quitter cet orphelinat qui nous faisait horreur mais il nous fallait de l'argent alors nous avons décidé de voler, je n'en suis pas fière. Nous volions et on revendait tout à des prêteurs sur gage puis ont partageait l'argent entre nous deux et les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Gold à toujours eu des trucs qui valaient trois bras du coup on a décidé d'aller le voler mais on s'est aussitôt fait choper. Il faisait flipper tout le monde à l'époque, aujourd'hui encore et t'imagine même peur la peur que l'on a eu. On a réussi à s'enfuir tout de même mais le lendemain il nous attendait calmement. Y avait pas les flics mais on était pas super rassurés non plus. Il nous a dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte si on volaient une boîte pour lui. J'ai jamais su ce que c'était mais on la volé. Quand je la lui ait amené il était entrain de réparer une horloge et je n'ai pas pu m'empêchait de l'observer.

On a finis par discuter et ils nous a dit que si on travailler pour lui il ne porterait pas plainte. Un jour, Petit – Jean avait était battu encore une fois par un surveillant et personne ne voulait le soigner. Il était vraiment en mauvais état alors je l'ai accompagné chez Rumple, il a été réticent mais il a soigné Petit – Jean et il nous a gardé le wenk – end puis la semaine prétextant avoir besoin de mains d'œuvre et au final il finit par nous apprendre un métier : il nous as appris à réapparaît, sculpter, fabriquer et ce toujours avec, je cite « art et élégance afin de donner l'illusion que cela vaille une fortune ». Aujourd'hui, même si ça le tuerait de le dire, je le considère comme un père.

-C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point vous avez réussi tout les deux.

-On s'est battu pour et à vrai dire on l'avait promis à ceux qui étaient à l'orphelinat. Hood et Compagnons est composé pour ainsi dire seulement d'orphelins et de personnes qui étaient avec nous à l'orphelinat.

-Et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant. Dis moi c'est son véritable prénom Petit – Jean ?

-Non » répondit – il dans un rire puissant. « Il y avait un autre Jean à l'époque plus vieux, il devait avoir 18 ans je crois alors que nous en avions que 8. Pour les distinguer on parlait soit de le ''Grand Jean'' soit de ''Petit – Jean'' et c'est resté.

-Et Marianne comment l'a tu rencontré ?

-Oulà, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais approché sans Zelena. Elle m'intimidait vraiment, elle était très rebelle, insatiable. A l'époque je vivais avec Zelena et elle avait remarqué mon attrait pour Marianne alors elle a tout fait pour qu'on puisse se retrouvait seul à seul, tu l'a connais. Et finalement ça était assez rapide, c'était très sauvage. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Zelena à rencontré Ruby même si ça s'est fait bien moins rapidement. Granny m'avait déjà en quelque sorte adopté donc elle était ravie que Marianne et moi sortions ensemble et …

-Attends une seconde Granny ?

-Oh tu ne sais pas ? Ruby et Marianne sont demi – sœur. Anita, leurs mère était assez volage, elle ne se posait jamais et elle a eu Ruby avec un inconnu du coup quand elle partait sur un coup de tête c'était Granny qui l'a gardait. Le père de Marianne était le kiné de l'époque, je ne sais pas où il est d'ailleurs. Ruby et Marianne vivait dans la même ville mais elle était rarement ensemble même si elles se ressemblent énormément.

Marianne est tombé enceinte au bout de trois ans de relation et elle semblait parfaitement heureuse et la grossesse s'est merveilleusement bien passée. Je l'ai demandé en mariage pendant celle – ci et elle a répondu oui. Et Roland est arrivé mais deux semaines plus tard alors que je rentrais chez nous Marianne avait laissée une lettre disant qu'elle était désolé mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait vidé tout nos comptes, je n'avais plus rien et je me suis réinstallé quelque temps chez Zelena.

-Robin, je suis désolé. Tu n'a jamais eu de nouvelles ?

-Non, et j'ai cherché. Longtemps. Je me suis imaginé tout les pires scénarios. Granny n'en a pas était étonné et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me relever. J'étais vraiment déprimé je ne comprenais pas mais il y avait Roland alors je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Je me suis relevé et j'ai construit le parc afin d'avoir de l'argent et étonnement ça à super bien marché.

-Et tu n'a jamais eu personne en sept ans ?

-Une ou deux aventure vite fait mais sinon je n'ai jamais eu le cœur à démarrer quelque chose, et pourtant Ruby, Zelena, Petit – Jean et Rumple n'ont pas cessé de me pousser à rencontrer des gens. Mais je crois que j'attendais encore qu'elle revienne.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Regina le cœur serrait de par la réponse.

-Et maintenant j'ai retrouvé l'amour, un amour bien plus fort qu'à l'époque et bien plus vrai car je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seul à aimer et je n'attends plus son retour car je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé Regina, lui dit – il main dans la main afin de la rassurait et de se libérer de ses sentiments.

-Tu m'aime ? Demanda – t – elle les yeux brillant et le cœur gonflé.

-Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière sous les yeux interloqué de Robin. Elle savoura ce moment afin de le graver dans mémoire. Elle était désormais enfin libre et elle allait de nouveau s'enchaîner à un homme. Alors elle attendit encore un peu, savourant cette liberté qui lui fut refusée durant toute sa vie et qu'elle allait rejeter délibérément en ce jour. Elle rouvrit les yeux et alors qu'elle allait abandonner toute liberté, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans aucun doute.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla – t – elle en approfondissant le baiser.

6 jours que Robin et Regina s'était déclaré leurs flammes. 6 jours que Robin avait raconté son histoire à Regina. 5 jours que Regina se posait des questions sur Marianne. 4 jours que Regina avait posé mille et une question sur Marianne aux habitants et ce qu'elle appris ne la mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Une femme sûr d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égalé en rien. Une femme intriguante, sauvage, joviale. 3 jours que Robin et Regina avait faillit aller plus loin mais elle avait paniqué et l'avait repoussé violemment.

3 jours donc que Regina sentait un poison s'insinuer en elle. Angoissée de le perdre, elle devenait incapable de rationaliser la situation et seule deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Elle devait révéler son passé à Robin, ou alors combattre ses peurs et le laisser lui faire l'amour. Dans les deux cas, Regina était tétanisée à l'idée d'échouer.

Et c'est cette peur qui nous amena à l'acte, à aujourd'hui. Jour 1 : Regina va – t – elle échouer à se libérer de ses démons ?

* * *

 **Ahah va - t - elle réussir ? La suite demain !**


	9. L'enfant piégé (M)

****Salut à tous! Comment allez vous ?****

 ** **Voici mon nouveau chapitre avec de l'avance, je sais pas comment c'est chez vous mais ici on meurt de chaud :)****

 ** **Rated M à cause des thèmes abordés.****

 _Un immense merci à_ _AUDREY_ _pour son commentaire !_

 ** **Bref je vous souhaite**** ** **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus**** ** **.****

 ** ***Disclaimer : le début de ce chapitre ainsi que sa mise en contexte est inspiré de la fanfiction "Un contrat, des conséquences" de EvilQueen3381****

* * *

 **9 - Registre du chao**

Jour 1.

Robin avait eu une journée épuisante aujourd'hui et il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer et se coucher avec sa belle. Depuis quelques temps, cela était devenu une routine. Robin allait voir Roland chez lui et le soir il dormait chez Regina avant de réapparaître le matin ou bien quelques fois, de plus en plus souvent à vrai dire, Roland venait directement au Manoir.

Il entra donc tout naturellement dans la demeure et tomba sur une Regina adossée à la fenêtre du salon, deux verres de vin rouge à la main. Il prit immédiatement conscience de la longue robe bleu nuit et sexy qu'elle portait ne le laissant absolument pas indifférent.

-Regina, tu .. tu es ... pfiou, tu es magnifique, dit – il les yeux brillant de désir.

-Merci, répondit Regina en rougissant, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Que fais – tu là ? Avec ces verres et cette ... robe ?

-Je t'attendais » dit – elle en lui tendant un verre. «Henri et August sont avec Roland, Gold et Belle. Nous sommes juste vous et moi très cher.

-Un bonheur parfait » dit – il en venant déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rouges sang de la brune sculpturale.

Il la suivit dans la salle et s'extasia devant la table romantique qu'elle lui avait préparée. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se racontèrent leur journée en mangeant.

Une fois le repas finis, ils débarrassèrent ensemble, puis Regina prit la main de Robin pour le conduire dans sa chambre. La brune avait décidé de se faire violence pour accepter l'acte sexuel et chasser ses démons. Elle avait passé la journée à enfermer ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de son âme espérant qu'ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de comblait Robin.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit puis se mit face à lui et retirant sensuellement sa robe. Elle laissa tomber le vêtement au sol, et les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent de désir en voyant la femme de ses rêves un corset et des jarretelles noirs et violettes sur elle.

Elle vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Mais dès qu'elle commença Robin sentit le mal être qui irradiait du corps de la brune et tenta de la repousser mais celle – ci l'en empêcha en lui tenant les mains. Elle tentait déjà de lui arracher sa chemise.

-Regina attends, arrête ça, tu vas trop vite. Regina

Mais la comptable l'ignora totalement et prit d'assaut son cou offrant à Robin la vue d'une jeune femme tremblant de peur au dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui transperçait la jeune femme et il ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulut la repousser une seconde fois, doucement mais elle lui demanda de la laisser faire. Sa voix était si tremblante, trahissant ses peurs et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes et son désespoir.

Robin s'empara une troisième fois de ses bras pour la repousser plus fermement et la faire basculer sur le côté.

-Bon sang, Regina arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Robin le ton presque dur.

-Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, dit – elle en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Attends stop. Arrête. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et je vois bien que tu est stressé et tourmenté. Pourquoi tu te force ? Explique moi je veux comprendre.

-Je ne me force pas je te le promet. J'en ai besoin Robin, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Regina tu ne vas pas me perdre si l'on attends pour faire l'amour ou même si nous ne faisons jamais l'amour. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses alors même que tu retiens tes larmes. Je veux que tu sois prête et que tu en ais envie.

En voyant le regard de la brune, Robin compris qu'il n'avait pas choisit les bons mots. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la jeune femme se précipitait vers lui pour le faire se rasseoir sur le lit et reprendre son baiser en se remettant rapidement sur lui.

-Je le suis, je te le promet je le suis. Je vais apprendre à aimer, ça va aller. Laisse – moi faire. Je te promet que je ne me force pas, j'en ai envie. C'est la première fois que je ne me force pas, que l'on ne me force pas. Je t'en supplie je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. Fait moi l'amour. S'il te plaît.

En disant cela elle avait prit la main du brun et l'avait posé sur son sexe, l'obligeant à la toucher.

Mais Robin était resté bloqué sur une phrase _« c'est la première que je ne me force pas, que l'on ne me force pas »._ Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ou justement il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il comprenait mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il avait peur de la vérité. Perdu. Il repoussa rapidement Regina et s'éloigna d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui faire entendre raison. Il commençait à paniquer.

Il commençait à saisir la chose. Un monstre avait tellement utilisé Regina, qu'il l'avait détruite et traumatisée. A tel point qu'aujourd'hui elle voyait cet acte uniquement comme une agression et une nécessité pour l'homme. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la beauté d'une telle union. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Regina était à terre pleurant à chaude larme et s'excusant inlassablement. Il s'avança doucement près d'elle après avoir prit le plaid sur le bord du lit afin de la recouvrir.

-C'est à moi de te demander pardon, avoua – t – il en s'accroupissant contre elle. Regina le regarda avec choc en l'entendant.

-Quoi ? Non ... pour ...pourquoi ?

-J'aurais dû te faire comprendre que je n'attendais pas ça et je suis désolée si j'ai été trop insistant. Je ne pensais pas l'être. Tu n'as pas à t'offrir à moi ainsi, nous avons tout la vie pour cela. Je t'aime Regina et si un jour nous faisons l'amour, ce sera un moment pur et honorable. Ce sera un moment où l'on sera tout les deux prêts et serein. Un moment durant lequel je t'aimerais comme tu mérite d'être aimé, ma belle.

-Non... je ... suis désolée, tu n'a pas étais insistant du tout, au contraire tu es parfait. C'est moi qui ai paniqué. Pardonne – moi, j'ai paniqué. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai eu peur de te perdre en refusant que l'on fasse l'amour. Tout le monde ... Marianne était avenante et tellement différente de moi, elle était ... et je ...je suis désolé.

-Regarde– moi, Regina. Ce n'est pas parce que je faisais l'amour avec Marianne que tu dois le faire. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimais une femme différente de toi que tu dois lui ressembler. C'est toi que j'aime et elle c'était dans une autre vie. Tu ne dois pas te comparer à elle surtout pas car toi tu es cent fois mieux. Vous êtes tellement différente mais tu es tellement mieux. Elle n'était pas avenante elle n'agissait que pour son plaisir et je servais à ça. Toi, tu es avenante. Tu es compréhensive, attentive, tellement attentive auprès des personnes qui t'entourent. Marianne n'avait de respect que pour sa personne. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te compare à elle. Elle n'est rien, elle n'est plus rien.

-Pardonne– moi, j'ai tellement paniqué qu'à partir du moment où cette idée s'est insinué en moi je n'ai plus étais capable de rationaliser.

-Regina, je préfère que tu t'ouvres à moi plutôt que tu t'offres à moi. Je veux que tu me parle de tes sentiments, de tes ressentis.

Robin prit Regina dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente frissonner. Il se leva alors sous les yeux inquiet de Regina et alla dans la salle de bain. Il en sortis avec le pyjama de la brune et le sien et le lui passa alors que lui se retournait pour se déshabillait afin de conserver l'intimité de la jeune femme. Une fois fait ils montèrent sur le lit et Robin la reprit dans ses bras puissant, voulant la protéger de tout. Regina se sentait en confiance auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Elle décida donc de se laisser aller pour une fois à ouvrir son cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Je veux dire, être aimé comme tu le fais. Ma mère n'était pas faite pour être mère, elle n'a toujours pensé qu'au pouvoir et à l'argent.

-Zelena m'a dit qu'elle était partie à cause d'elle et que ta mère n'avait jamais tentait de la retrouver préférant garder les apparences.

-C'est vrai. Zelena a été eu hors mariage et Cora, ma mère lui en a voulu car cela lui a compliqué la tâche pour s'élever mais elle à finit par rencontrer mon père qui a tout de suite adopté Zelena. Mais ça était une véritable catastrophe pour ma mère lorsque Zelena àavoué son homosexualité. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à nos parents, elle avait peur de leurs réactions mais moi j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient l'acceptait. Je savais que la pilule serait un peu dur à passer mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point ma mère pouvait être cruelle. J'en avais 13 et Zelena en avait 17 quand elle a fait son coming – out. A la fin ma mère la giflée et lui as dis toute sorte d'horreur comme quoi elle était une honte, déshonorante, etc. Et pendant un an ma mère n'a fait que rabaisser Zelena, l'humilier tant chez nous que devant les autres. Elle l'a emmené chez une multitude de médecins pour lui faire oublier cette « déviance » à coup d'électrochoc. Cette année là nous avait beaucoup rapproché Zelena et moi. Ma mère, déjà impitoyable l'est devenu encore plus. Il nous était impossible de sortir sans être surveillée, notre comportement devait être irréprochable. Et au fil du temps Zelena à commençait à se dire que ce qu'elle était était mal, qu'elle était mauvaise.

-Je me souviens oui. Lorsque l'on a emménagé ensemble j'ai vite compris qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Elle allait vers eux mais on voyait qu'elle ne les désiraient. Un jour je lui ai demandé si elle était réellement hétéro et elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa vrai nature. On a mis du temps avec Ruby à lui faire comprendre que Cora avait tort sur toute la ligne. Gold a un peu lésiné sur la chose mais il est vite passé à autre chose.

-Elle l'avait tellement détruite. On le voyait avec mon père que Zelena allait de plus en plus mal. Et un jour, trois semaines avant mes 14 ans, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Cora. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père nous défendre, se dresser contre elle. Ma mère avait trouvé un homme à marier avec Zelena. J'ai su que si cela arriverait elle serait détruite. Je voulais la protéger et même si je détestait cette idée, le seul moyen pour Zelena était de partir. Le soir même je suis allée voir mon père pour lui en parler, je savais qu'il serait de mon côté et j'ai eu raison.

-Et le jour de tes 14 ans tu as donné billet, adresse et argent à Zelena pour qu'elle quitte cette vie.

-Oui. Mon père lui a révélé l'identité de son père et lui as dit de venir ici. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Gold je crois mais il avait son meilleur ami, le père de David Nolan qui était là bas au cas où et qui avait acceptait d'aider. Zelena avait 18 ans lorsqu'elle est partis donc légalement la police ne pouvait pas intervenir et nous avons tout fait pour que ma mère ne lui court pas après.

-Tout ça lui à permis de se reconstruire. Je me souviens des fois où elle rentrait euphorique, le journal à la main parce que tu lui avait transmis un message à travers une nouvelle ou un poème. Elle passait des heures ensuite à t'écrire. Mais elle s'en est toujours voulu de t'avoir laissé là bas, seule avec ta mère. Parfois, souvent même elle avait été à deux doigt de partir pour te sortir de là surtout lorsqu'elle a apprit que tu t'étais marié et avec Rumple et Ruby on galéraient à la faire rester. Et ça était pire quand Henri est né, elle voulait tellement le voir.

-Lorsque l'on était petite c'était un jeu entre nous pour parler de ma mère ou de d'autre personne devant eux : on parlait en faisant des poèmes mais les mots les plus importants était le premier et le dernier de chaque vers. Elle m'écrivait souvent sa culpabilité, elle voulait tant que je sois avec elle. Le jour de mes 14 ans on s'est disputé toute la nuit : elle ne voulait pas partir et moi je voulais qu'elle parte. C'est ironique en fait, parce que toute notre enfance nous avons été mise en compétition, je sais que Zelena était jalouse de moi et ne rêvait que de quitter cette famille mais le jour où cela pouvait enfin arriver on se retrouvait plus unit que jamais et Zelena ne voulait plus partir. Finalement j'ai réussi à la convaincre en lui disant que ce n'était pas juste que l'on soit deux à souffrir et puis lorsque j'aurais 18 ans je devais la rejoindre avec mon père, délié à tout jamais de ma mère.

Ses derniers mots avaient été dit avec un sourire tellement triste se dessinant se le visage de la jeune femme. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

-Mais tu n'es jamais arrivé ? Pourquoi ?

-Mon véritable cauchemars à commencé. J'avais 18 ans. Un soir, alors que je rentrais tard de mes cours deux hommes m'ont agressée. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il m'ont poussé dans une ruelle et l'un d'eux était sur moi sans même que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. J'avais l'impression de mourir, c'était horrible, humiliant. Parfois la nuit je les sens encore, sur moi, en moi ... ». Sa voix se brisa et elle inspira pour trouver la force de poursuivre tandis que Robin, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé, resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme en guise de soutiens. « Un homme qui passait par là a finit par les faire fuir. J'étais terrifiée, je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'emmener à l'hôpital alors il m'a ramené chez lui et s'est occupé de moi. C'est devenu l'une des personne les plus importantes de ma vie.

-Pourquoi as – tu refuser d'aller à l'hôpital ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Je ne voulais pas affronter ma mère. Il me restait quelques mois à tenir avant de partir et je ne voulais qu'elle m'en veuille encore plus.

-T'en vouloir de t'être faite agressée ? Demanda l'homme, choqué.

-M'en vouloir de ne plus être vierge » répondit fatalement la jeune femme. « Même si au final tout été organisé.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père n'est pas au courant de ça. Mais deux soirs plus tard, alors que je dormais ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre avec une tisane. Elle était tellement douce, tellement gentille avec moi. Elle a attendu un moment puis elle m'a dit que tant que je serais avec elle, elle sera là pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était au courant de mon agression. Elle m'a dit que si je parlais encore une fois, que si j'envisageais encore une fois de la quitter avec mon père elle le tuerait et elle me ferait bien pire. C'est elle qui avait orchestré mon agression pour me gardait avec elle. Pour me montrer qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir toujours plus. » Robin avait la tête qui tournait sous ces révélations. Comment peut – on faire ça à sa propre fille ? « Alors je suis restais. J'avais tellement peur d'elle et pour mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et quatre mois plus tard j'étais marié à Léopold White.

-Et l'autre homme dont tu as parlé ?

-Celui qui m'a soigné ? Daniel. Il s'appelait Daniel. Il est venu quelque temps après pour savoir comment j'allais mais je n'ai pas cessé de le fuir. Et puis je l'ai revu lors du mariage. C'était le neveu de Léopold. Il est venu me parler, il a tout de suite compris que c'était un mariage de raison et il savait ce qu'il s'était passé alors il a passé la soirée avec moi et mon père en essayant de me changer les idées. Ensuite nous sommes partis avec Léopold pour consumer le mariage. Mon père avait tout fait pour me rassurer et je pensais vraiment que Léopold allait être doux, il l'avait toujours était avec moi. Mais finalement il a été tellement brutal. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi violent. Léopold m'a laissé en sang dans la chambre et Daniel est arrivé, s'inquiétant de mon état. Il m'a enveloppé dans un drap et m'a porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous étions dans un hôtel. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je me revois immerger dans un bain, lui s'occupant une nouvelle fois de moi. Et puis il a veillé toute la nuit sur moi. Nous avons parlé et je lui ai raconté ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, que c'était trop tard alors il me promit d'être toujours là pour moi.

-Vous êtes tombé amoureux ?

-Non, ça aurait pu mais non. Daniel était riche, presque autant que Léopold alors Cora le tolérait. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a réussi à convaincre Léopold et ma mère pour que je fasse des études et nous sommes partis en droit tout les deux. Ces cinq années ont été mes bouffées d'air frais. La journée j'étais occupé, avec Daniel, loin de ma vie horrible et le soir je retournais à mon calvaire avec Léopold. Et un jour je suis tombé enceinte. Léopold était juste content d'avoir un fils et non une fille, mais pour le reste il n'en avait cure. Il a cessé de me toucher durant toute ma grossesse, il était juste absent. Nous étions comme deux colocataires. Je croisais ses maîtresses le matin au petit déjeuner mais je m'en fichais. J'ai quand même était relativement entourée avec mon père et Daniel, ainsi que Tink. Un vrai bout – en –train avec qui l'on s'était associé pour former notre cabinet d'avocat. Daniel, Tink et moi étions devenu pratiquement inséparable. Et puis j'ai accouché et j'ai vite retrouvé le corps que j'avais avant, mais avec plus de formes. Et il s'est mis à avoir envie de moi bien plus souvent et souvent il m'a ... il m'a ...

-Chut, c'est bon j'ai compris. Ça va aller, dit Robin en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la brune.

-J'ai toujours réussi à cacher ça à Henri. Léopold entre temps avait perdu sa fonction de sénateur pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et il s'est mit à boire et à me frapper, de plus en plus jaloux de l'amour que je portais à mon fils et de ma réussite. Daniel m'a souvent retrouvait en sang chez moi, inconsciente pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer car il commençait à s'en prendre à Henri. Un jour, il lui a donné une gifle tellement forte qu'Henri en a était presque assommé. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital, puis lorsque nous sommes rentrés j'ai appelé Daniel pour lui dire que j'arrivais. Que je quittais Léopold. J'ai porté plainte. Mais ma mère est arrivée, elle a enfermé Henri dans le bureau et m'a dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à partir. Elle m'a demandé de me souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait des années auparavant. Elle avait fait retirer ma plainte. J'étais si en colère que je n'écoutais rien, elle m'a frappé et à commençait à m'étrangler. Je suffoquais. Et elle a criait son nom : Greg Mendell. Et j'ai paniqué, j'ai eu tellement peur Robin. C'était lui, c'était lui. Il était là».

Regina commençait à s'agiter et à pleurer, la respiration devenant saccadé revivant ses pires moments. Robin la tourna légèrement afin que son visage ne rencontre la jeune femme et ne la rassure.

-Tout va bien Regina, je suis là, je te tiens, je suis là. Tout va bien tu es en sécurité, respire... Voilà. C'est bien. Qui était cet homme ?

-C'était... c'était un des deux hommes de la ruelle, souffla tellement difficilement alors que Robin dut fermer les yeux pour refréner la nausée qui lui montait. « Elle m'a dit qu'il était désormais mon garde du corps et que si je tentais encore une fois de m'enfuir, il ... il avait quartier libre » finit – elle avec une petite voix et se logeant plus encore dans les bras de son confident.

Robin se sentait de moins en moins bien face à cette histoire. Il s'était préparé à entendre une histoire grave mais pas autant. Comment une mère pouvait – elle être aussi cruelle ? Non. Cruelle était un mot si faible pour qualifié cette femme. Il n'y avait pas de mot.

« Alors on est restait mais Daniel a rapidement compris qui était cet homme. Il l'avait reconnu. Il a tout raconté à mon père qui est devenu fou de rage. Tink à finit par être celle qui m'a convaincu de partir. Et on a mis six mois à tout préparer. Zelena avait été prévenu par mon père. Il y avait un grand bal annuel où ma mère et Léopold allaient. Mon père devait faire semblant d'être malade et Tink devait s'occupait de Mendell. On devait voyager pendant un an un peu partout dans le monde et chaque fois que l'on partait d'un côté, notre position était signalé à l'opposé afin de brouiller les pistes. Mais le soir alors que l'on allait partir, ma mère est rentré plus tôt pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement mais il a fallu qu'elle rentre plus tôt. Alors mon père nous as dit de partir et il s'est occupé de ma mère. Nous sommes partis tous les trois et mon père et Tink devait nous rejoindre à Storybrooke plus tard. Et nous avons voyagé. Nous étions vraiment bien et un jour, nous étions en Hollande, dans une fête de village j'ai sentis une arme se presser contre mon dos, c'était Mendell. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver et je ne pouvait pas fuir.

-C'est de là que vient ta peur de la foule, supposa – Robin.

-Oui. Henri nous as vu partir et il a prévenu Daniel qui a réussi a me sauver. Nous nous sommes enfuis et nous sommes partis en Australie. C'était loin mais cela nous laissait le temps de nous poser. Et nous sommes restait comme ça six mois, à faire le tour du monde. Et puis nous avons décidait de finir le dernier mois à Francfort. Daniel y avait vécu étant petit. Tout se passait parfaitement bien. C'est là que l'on a rencontré August. Je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas aujourd'hui.

-Il était je ne sais pas ... Il m'agaçait prodigieusement, peut être parce qu'Henri le voyait comme un dieu et puis je me méfiais de lui mais Henri voulait tout le temps jouait avec le « cyborg ». August était à Francfort pour sa rééducation : il a perdu sa jambe lors d'une mission en Afghanistan et il avait raconté à Henri qu'il était devenu un cyborg. Et un jour alors qu'Henri jouait avec August au parc, Mendell est réapparu. Il s'est battu avec Daniel. J'ai appelé la police. J'ai essayais de les séparer mais j'étais trop faible. Et ... et ... et Mendell à pris un couteau et à tranché la gorge de Daniel. J'étais tétanisé, il y avait tellement de sang, tellement, tellement de sang, dit Regina en pleurant et regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient actuellement recouverte du sang de Daniel.

-Chut, Regina tu n'es plus là bas. Tu es à Storybrooke, avec moi en sécurité. Calme – toi, chut. Vas – y continu.

-Un coup de feu a retentit, j'ai vu Mendell tombé devant moi pour laisser apparaître August dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais totalement paniqué, je n'arrêtais pas d'hurler. August m'a porté et m'a emmené chez lui et il m'a donné ses médicaments qu'il prenait pour dormir. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. Pendant ce temps, Henri avait raconté notre histoire à August pour l'empêcher d'appeler la police. On est restait mais je ne voulais pas qu'August m'approche, ni Henri. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre j'étais bien trop traumatisé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voulais juste que Daniel rentre et qu'il me rassure comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Alors August m'a emmené en France, en Picardie pour me placer dans une maison de repos. Je lui en ais tellement voulu. Je venais d'être à nouveau enfermée et je n'ai pas vu Henri pendant trois mois entier. Mais finalement cela s'est avéré une excellente idée. J'y suis restée sept mois et cela m'a probablement sauvée. Je me suis rapprochée d'August. Lui aussi apprenait à se reconstruire et à oublier la guerre. Je crois que nous sommes devenu et que nous sommes tout d'abord des confidents avec d'être des amis. Grâce à ses contacts on a finalement pu effacer toutes nos traces. Actuellement, aux yeux du monde nous sommes tout les trois inexistants. Et puis nous sommes enfin arrivées à Storybrooke avec un an de retard.

-Et désormais tu es là, vous êtes en sécurité, en train de vous reconstruire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru découvrir tout ça avec toi.

-Tu le mérite. Et Tink et ton père. Pourquoi ne sont – ils toujours pas là ?

-Ils ont trop peur de venir et de nous griller. Et puis ils peuvent mieux gérer les choses d'où ils sont. J'aimerais tellement les revoir, peut être qu'un jour cela sera possible mais pour le moment c'est bien trop dangereux. J'aurais tellement que tout marche à merveille et que l'on soit tous ici, heureux.

Robin embrassa doucement Regina qui répondit immédiatement. Après toutes ses confidences, Regina se sentait plus sereine, apaisait, elle n'avait plus peur.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Robin parcourra la dernière distance et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Robin lécha doucement sa bouche et l'entrée lui fut immédiatement autorisée. Il gémit en la goûtant et leur langue commencèrent une danse naturelle. Robin se releva un peu pour se placer légèrement au-dessus de la brune, faisant attention à ne pas l'angoisser en se montrant trop entreprenant. Regina gémit et glissa une main sous le tee – shirt de l'homme, s'arrêtant sur ses côtes. Elle posa son autre main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira un peu plus sur elle.

-Robin, je suis prête.

* * *

 ** **FIN ! N'hésitais pas à me laisser vos commentaires ce serait cool :D****

 ** **D'ailleurs je serais dans l'incapacité de publier du 10 juillet au 2 août (partant en road trip avec des amis !), aussi j'aimerais savoir si vous voulais que je vous mette plusieurs chapitre maintenant ou bien si vous préférait attendre le mois d'août pour m'excuser des ces trois semaines d'absence ...****


	10. Registre alcyonien et sérénité (M)

**Salut à tous et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Réponse aux GUESTS :**

 _ **VerymanIliam :** Je te tiens à te signifiais que si mon histoire est si merdique je ne t'oblige en aucun cas à la lire. De plus j'accepte volontiers les critiques mais celles qui sont constructives et intelligente mais certainement pas les insultes (puisque tu parais si intelligent je te laisse comprendre pourquoi mon cher ;)). Enfin bref, j'attends de lire une de tes merveilleuses histoires ... _

_**AUDREY **: Merci pour tes commentaires. Ca me touche. Désolé d'avoir manqué de t'asphyxier durant le passage précèdent ^.^' ... Bonne vacance à toi aussi._

 **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus !**

* * *

 **10 - Registre alcyonien et sérénité**

 _-Robin, je suis prête._

-Nous avons le temps je t'ai dis Regina, lui dit – il tout en caressant doucement son dos.

-Je sais, je sais mais ça n'a rien à voir avec tout à l'heure. M'être complètement confiée à toi m'a rendu plus libre et voir que tu ne me repoussais pas me permet de ne plus avoir peur Robin.

-Tu es fragile et je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé Robin, je te le promet. Pour la première fois j'en ais envie, laisse moi essayait. Je veux que ce soit toi, supplia– t – elle en le parsemant de baiser.

-Très bien. Je vais y aller doucement » dit – il en l'embrassant sur la bouche avant de la retourner pour être au dessus d'elle. « Si je vais trop loin, si c'est trop rapide » murmura – t – il tout en parsemant le corps de la belle brune de baisers descendant toujours plus bas «Je veux que tu m'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas que tu te force. Okay ? »

-Oui, répondit la comptable. « Embrasse-moi.

Robin s'exécuta avec joie et glissa ses doigts sous le t-shirt. Il l'attrapa et le leva doucement. Il planta son regard dans le sien en attente d'un signe d'approbation. Regina leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et le jeune homme le lui retira. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'excitation en voyant ses seins ronds et fermes, et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas aller trop vite.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique Regina.

Regina se mit à trembler doucement en souriant. Elle sentait une excitation nouvelle monter en elle et elle hoqueta quand Robin câlina un de ses seins. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, la main du brun était tendre et ses caresses divines. Rien à voir avec les pressions douloureuses que lui infligeait toujours Léopold. Elle gémit assez audiblement quand elle le sentit l'attraper pleinement pour le masser.

Robin prit conscience aux réactions de la jeune femme que tout cette douceur était nouvelle pour elle. Et il se demanda si elle avait déjà fait l'amour ou même de simples préliminaires avant toutes ces violences.

-Robin, j'ai jamais connu ça je ... avant Léopold c'était .. et après il était ... , tenta – t – elle de dire comme pour lui confirmer sa pensée.

-Tu n'a jamais rien fait avec personne, c'est ça ? osa Robin en remontant pour plonger son regards dans celui de sa belle.

-Si, mais pas comme ...

-Les viols ne compte absolument pas Regina, dit – il très sérieusement surprenant un peu Regina.

-Alors non. Tu es mon premier. Et je ...

-Si tu n'es pas prête j'arrête.

-Non, non. Ça va, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Robin descendit pour embrasser le creux entre ses seins. Regina gémit en se cambrant sensuellement maintenu d'une main par Robin et de son autre main, il câlina la peau ambrée de la brune, partant de son ventre, passant entre ses seins jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. La brune avait du mal à respirer, la bouche ouverte cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Robin l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il embrassa son cou en glissant son genou entre ses jambes. Elle appuya doucement contre son sexe et commença un léger mouvement pour augmenter et relâcher la pression dans un rythme doux. Tandis que Regina s'était agrippée au dos du jeune barbu, le griffant.

Toute la peau de la comptable tremblait et frémissait sous ses mains. Regina passa ses mains sous le tee – shirt de Robin afin de le déshabiller à son tour jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en caleçon. Il reprit ses baisers à la découverte du corps offert à lui et s'émerveilla de ses formes parfaites. _Elle est si magnifque !_

 _-_ Robin, soupira t'elle et ce son s'enveloppa autour du cœur du brun qui prit plus d'assurance.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du pyjama de l'éprise. Il tira lentement dessus la regardant et glissa sa main sous le tissu pour la poser sur son sexe chaud faisant légèrement sursauter la belle. Robin releva le regard pour croisa celui de Regina qui l'incitait à continuer. Il la câlina gentiment et ravala ses gémissements pour la préparer lentement, respectant ses craintes.

Quand il la sentit prête, du bout de ses doigts aventureux, il descendit ses baisers sur son corps, s'attardant longuement sur ses seins et ses tétons durcis, puis sur son nombril qu'il titilla avec sa langue. Il lui enleva son pantalon puis lui écarta les jambes, s'enivrant de cette odeur intoxicante ne pouvant s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa brune pour être certain.

Le jeune sculpteur se positionna et la goûta enfin. Regina se cambra violemment à ce contact et gémit fortement. Robin, gagné par la confiance commença à jouer avec sa langue autour de son clitoris gonflé. Il passa un doigt entre ses lèvres et le laissa entrer dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante de son amante et Regina gémissait continuellement son nom. Il entra ses doigts en elle et posa sa langue sur son clitoris et la brune ne tarda pas à succomber aux douces caresses intimes de la blonde.

Regina se délectait des ces sensations nouvelles. Jamais elle n'avait connu cela. Elle était perdu dans toutes ces sensations. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et elle ne contrôlait rien mais elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle connaissait l'orgasme et l'expérience était indescriptible. Elle attira d'un coup Robin sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

-C'était ah... incroyable Robin, j'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de ... semblable.

Robin l'embrassa et Regina put sentir l'érection de l'homme contre elle, elle était partagé entre envie et peur. Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de Robin avant de ne baisser son dernier rempart. Robin la regarda surprit, il ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin ce soir. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et il y vit une autorisation appréhendée dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa pour la rassurait et redescendit lentement sans jamais rompre le contact.

Puis, le plus lentement possible il entra en elle. Il l'a vit ferma la yeux savourant doucement cette nouvelle sensation.

-Ne bouge, pas attends un peu s'il te plaît, demanda Regina. Puis au bout de quelque instant Robin commença de lent va et vient. Robin commença à embrasser à nouveau le corps de la brune tout en accélérant la cadence. Cette vitesse fit revenir Regina à elle, le cœur palpitant, qui baissa les yeux pour voir son homme mais elle n'aperçut pas Robin, ce n'est pas lui. Elle le repousse violemment et crie :

-Léopold !

Regina se recule contre le mur situé derrière le lit jusqu'à se cogner fortement, complètement terrifiée et se recroqueville. Elle a vraiment vu l'homme, il était tellement réel dans ses yeux, elle respire difficilement tentant désespérément de s'éloigner alors que Robin s'approche d'elle en répétant :

-Ma belle c'est moi ... calmes – toi.

-Robin, dit – elle dans un sanglot.

Elle a la couverture remontée jusqu'au visage, tremblante, regardant le mur en face d'elle. Robin s'approche pour se mettre à ses côtés et se glisse sous la couverture alors que l'autre femme s'y accroche fermement.

- _Je suis là, respire ..._

Regina réagit et pose sa tête sur les genoux de Robin.

- _Je suis désolée j'ai tout gâché ..._

Le brun ne la laisse pas finir et lui soulève la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux.

- _Tu n'as rien gâché et ne sois pas désolée pour ça okay ? Je suis aller trop vite, ça prend du temps, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses et nous devons y aller petit à petit ..._

-Tu es si compréhensif, et si je n'y arrivait pas Robin je ...

-Ça ne fait rien, il y a tellement de façon de faire ça et je comprend tout à fait. Ne brûlons pas les étapes, ce n'est que du sexe et cela ne sert à rien de stresser pour ça. Okay ? Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin déjà.

-J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Je l'ai vu ... tu étais lui, hoqueta Regina sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique, cédant à une crise d'angoisse.

-Non tu n'es pas folle. Et je ne suis pas Léopold. Je t'aime et j'ai du respect pour toi. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal. Chut, respire ma belle, ma reine je suis là. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit – elle en l'embrassant avant de se caler dans ses bras puissant.

Finalement c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reposé et serein. A l'adolescence Regina avait compris que si lorsqu'enfant on se croyait le centre du monde une fois grand nous sommes loin d'être le centre du monde et encore plus celui d'une seule personne. Mais elle avait trouvé son monde enfin : elle était le centre du monde Robin et elle n'était plus seule, plus jamais.

Robin fût réveiller par une agréable odeur de pancakes dans la cuisine et décida donc de descendre dans la pièce où il put voir Regina cuisinant tranquillement en portant la chemise du sculpteur provoquant une vue des plus provocante à l'homme.

Il passa par derrière pour l'enlacer et déposer des baisers de le cou de la jeune femme qui soupira d'aise. Ils continuèrent a se câliner quelque temps avant que Regina ne se sépare pour continuer ses pancakes. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de leur journée avant de monter s'habiller. Le téléphone de Robin se mit à sonner : c'était Roland qui l'appelait pour lui demandait si lui et Regina voulaient venir déjeuner au Granny's. Pendant ce temps Regina avait pris sa douche, laissant un Robin déçu de ne pas avoir pu en profitait.

Il entra à son tour dans la douche et cinq minutes plus tard Robin sortis avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de sa taille laissant apparaître un corps parfaitement sculpté qui fit immédiatement rougir Regina qui détourna aussitôt la tête. Robin le remarqua et s'en amusa en avançant doucement vers la jeune femme qui recula peu à peu jusqu'à buter contre le lit et y tomber.

-La vue vous plaît – t – elle Mademoiselle Mills ? Demanda Robin en se mettant à la hauteur de Regina.

-P ... c'est que ... tu ... Robin, bredouilla Regina incapable de faire fuir la gêne qui s'était emparée d'elle le poussant ensuite avant de fuir faisant rire Robin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient main dans la main en train de marcher pour aller au Granny's. Robin mourrait d'envie de reparler de la nuit dernière et finit par enfin se lancer :

-Regina, puis – je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda – t – il doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu plein de flashs qui me sont venue alors que j'étais parfaitement bien, répondit – t –elle après un long silence en regardant dans le vide.

-Est ce que c'est moi qui est étais trop violent ? Je peux com ...

-Non, non, non Robin, je t'assure que tu as étais parfait c'est juste que tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi et quand ...quand tu étais ... en ... en moi je ça m'a refais pensé à tout ça. Je suis désolé. S'empressa – t – elle de dire totalement gênée et mortifiée de se révéler ainsi.

Robin la prit dans ses bras et de son index il remonta le visage de la brune vers le sien :

-Okay j'ai compris je crois. Et ne sois pas désolé, j'ai adoré cette nuit passée avec toi.

-Mais à cause de moi tu n'a pas ... tu n'a pas pu ...

-Jouir » dit – il faisait immédiatement rougir Regina peu habitué à ce genre de mot. « Et ce n'est pas grand chose, crois moi j'ai étais suffisamment comblé.

-Vraiment ? Je ... j'ai pas étais trop maladroite ?

-Tu étais parfaite. Et j'ai aimé, j'aime le fait que je sois celui qui t'apprend ça. J'aime cette innocence dans ton regard, tu es si pure.

-Je suis loin d'être pure, répondit –elle fatalement en essayant de se séparer de Robin qui la retint fermement.

-Tu es pure et je refuse que tu discute ce point là Regina. Tu es parfaite, innocente, tu as un corps et une âme tellement pur. N'importe qui à ta place aurais pu se laissait à la haine ou bien abandonner mais toi tu t'es battu en restant toi même, en restant quelqu'un de droit, doux et aimant et tout ça c'est impressionnant. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu force mon imagination.

Ils repartirent pour arrivée au Granny's où les attendaient August, Henri, Roland et Petit - Jean. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent tranquillement. Il fut décidait que le couple et leurs enfants passerait l'après midi ensemble afin d'apprendre à se connaître et cette après midi fut l'une des plus sereine et normale.

Dans ce parc n'importe quel passant aurait pu s'extasier devant la joie de vivre qu'il n'aurait sans aucun doute qualifié de famille unie. Une famille avec des blessures qui tentait de se reconstruire. Ces deux amoureux se reconstruisaient l'un l'autre, s'apaisant. Et jamais aucun d'eux ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien qu'à cette place ...

A leurs place ...

Pourtant cette situation digne d'un conte de fée ne pouvait faire que des jaloux. Et effectivement, sur un banc, dans ce parc, il y avait cet homme qui les observaient, la haine dans le cœur, voulant à tout prix détruire ce conte de fée et il était en phase de réussir.

* * *

 **FIN ! Ce chapitre était quelque peu court je sais.**

 **N'hésitais pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! ;) et je vous dis à samedi !**

 _ **P.S : je me suis relu une vingtaine de fois je crois mais j'imagine qu'il reste des fautes ... I am sorry !**_


	11. Ce que cache le beau temps

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour l'heure tardive de cette publication mais je suis rentrais plus tard que prévu de la gay pride de Londres (démente en passant).**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre pas tout rose ;)**

 **Pour répondre au GUEST :**

 _ **Shoni : Salut à toi également ! Je te remercie de l'infos et j'ai corrigeais mon erreur. En effet, ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais lu cette histoire mais que j'avais cette scène dans la nature que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. J'ai relu la fic d'ailleurs et il est vrai que j'aurais dû faire attention. Ce que je ferais la prochaine fois. Sur ce bonne soirée !**_

 _ **Audrey : Salut, salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'avoue aimer faire grandir petit à petit cette confiance entre Regina et Robin qui durera toute fic jusqu'à atteindre son apogée. Ta curiosité va pouvoir être apaiser ce soir ;) A bientôt**_

* * *

 **11 – Ce que cache le beau temps**

 **Boston**

C'était un homme riche, influent qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas une femme qui allait le détrôner de sa place. Il haïssait cette brune, il la méprisait et il voulait la détruire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait quelque chose de mauvais sur cette femme mais elle était comme inexistante, ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Jadis craint de tout Storybrooke, aujourd'hui à cause de cette femme il n'avait plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus voler si impunément les habitants qui aussitôt couraient vers cette garce qui débarquait dans son bureau pour mieux l'humilier. Et maintenant il y avait cette rumeur comme quoi elle se présenterait aux prochaines élections municipales. Et comme c'était partis il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Cela faisait trois générations que sa famille était maire et ce ne sera pas une pintade coincée qui lui volera le poste. Il était George Midas tout de même. La ville lui appartenait.

Trois mois qu'il passait ses journées à enquêter sur cette femme, qu'il inspectait les photos que Sydney Glass avait prises pour lui. Mais rien. Nada. Jusqu'à ce soir, où il se souvint d'une femme, 40 ans plutôt qui faisait tourner les têtes de tout les hommes de Storybrooke. Lui le premier. Cora Carpenter, petite amie de Rumple Gold qui avait pour fille Zelena Mills sœur de Regina Mills. Et après des semaines de recherche il retrouva enfin Cora Mills. Coïncidence ? Impossible. Il était décidé à aller voir lui – même à Boston. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans cet hôtel à attendre la sortie de Cora Mills.

Des heures qu'il l'attendait lorsqu'il la vit enfin sortir suivit de trois hommes : l'un était submergé par des dossiers qu'il peinait à garder en équilibre dans ses bras et deux autres vêtus de noir qui semblaient être ses gardes du corps. Il s'avança vers la femme au chignon stricte et se présenta :

-Mme Mills ? George Midas, maire de Storybrooke, dit – elle en tendant sa mère avec arrogance. Mais la dame n'en eu cure et passa à côté de lui comme s'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. George Midas, piqué dans son orgueil se contint et reprit : « Je suis ici pour ce que je présume être votre fille …

Cette révélation eu le mérite de faire se figer la vieille dame en tailleur devant lui. Elle se retourna doucement avant de s'avancer vers le pauvre maire qui, à l'intérieur de lui, se liquéfier face à la prestance de la politique.

-Ma fille vous dites ? Demanda – t – elle d'une voix tranchante et aiguisée.

-Regina Mills est votre fille n'est ce pas ?

-Annuler tous mes rendez – vous pour aujourd'hui » exigea Cora d'un geste de la main sans rompre le contact. « Suivez – moi, nous serons mieux dans ma chambre ».

Ils montèrent dans la suite et allèrent dans un bureau. Cora s'asseya dans un immense fauteuil après avoir servis deux verres de scotch.

-Vous dites donc connaître ma fille ?

-C'est exact.

-Et puis – je savoir en quoi cela me regarde ?

-Votre fille voyez, est bien trop envahissante dans ma ville et commence à prendre bien trop de place notamment concernant mon poste de maire. Je suis donc venu vous demander de la récupérer avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, expliqua le maire menaçant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que nous parlions de la même Regina. Ma fille est empotée, sotte et bien trop renfermée pour faire de l'ombre à qui que ce soit.

-Il est certain qu'à son arrivée elle l'était, on aurait cru qu'elle avait peur de tout mais depuis qu'elle sort avec cet homme tout à changé.

-Ma fille sort avec un homme ?

-Un vulgaire artisan, oui. Robin Hood.

-J'ai réellement du mal à croire voyez vous que nous parlions de la même personne, répliqua Cora Mills acerbe.

-Regardez par vous même, lui dit – elle en étalant les photos de la jeune femme et de sa nouvelle famille.

Cora regarda les photos et se sentis mal durant un instant. En effet, sur ces photos il n'y avait pas que Regina et son fils non. Il y avait Zelena, fille qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Et pire encore. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimée et qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Cet homme qui l'avait trahi, utilisé : Rumple Gold. Une rage immense s'empara d'elle. Sa fille n'était qu'à quelques heures de chez elle pendant tout ce temps. Et cet homme semblait proche de sa fille. Ces trois individus qui lui avaient causés du tort étaient tous réunis ensemble la narguant. Elle avait éliminé Daniel. Elle avait gardé son idiot de mari et l'amie de Regina en vie au cas où ils feraient une erreur mais rien. Et maintenant elle avait les trois réunis.

Non Cora n'était plus enragée, elle jubilait à l'idée d'un nouveau plan diabolique. Elle pourrait récupérer sa fille afin qu'elle cède ses parts pour ensuite la tuer et entre temps elle se vengerait de cet homme qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'un homme mou et effacé, droit dans ses bottes et de cette fille qui l'avait humiliée et qui avait osée retrouver cette ordure.

-Si vous ne faîtes pas en sorte de faire dégager votre fille je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, reprit Midas.

-Ahah, parce que vous croyiez que son sort m'importe ? La voir morte me ferait autant de peine que la mort d'un parfait inconnu mon cher », se moqua la femme déstabilisant totalement le maire. « Néanmoins, j'ai besoin d'elle pour quelques petites choses encore donc je vais vous débarrasser de ce problème rapidement, reprit Cora tout en se levant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée signifiant que leurs discussion était finis.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **C** ora était rentrée tôt ce soir là et de bonne humeur, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu son mari. Elle venait de retrouver ses impuretés et elle va leurs faire vivre un enfer. Elle leurs fera payer à tous les injures qu'ils lui ont fait subir.

Elle a envoyée ses sbires s'occupaient d'eux. Elle avait comme désir de s'occuper de ce qui lui servait de mari à la fin, lorsqu'il aurait vu le corps sans vie de ses deux filles adorées.

* * *

 **Storybrooke – trois semaines plus tard …**

C'était l'anniversaire d'Henri aujourd'hui. Une petite fête avait alors était organisée en son honneur avec sa famille et deux de ses amis, Nicholas et Ava. Regina et August s'étaient tout les deux lâchés sur les cadeaux, et gâteaux, et bonbons faisant bien rire les autres adultes. August et Regina ne cesser de se chamailler l'un trouvant que l'autre avait trop gâté le petit tout en se faisant une mini compétition de celui qui avait le plus dépensé.

Jamais tant de bonheur n'avait élu séjour dans cette maison et c'était magnifique à voir. Tout était parfait, absolument parfait. Robin et Regina construisaient leurs couple petit à petit sous les regards bienveillant de leurs amis. Les affaires de Robin fleurissaient, Regina passait de plus en plus de temps avec Gold ainsi que les habitants de Storybrooke qui lui demandait conseil juridique, Zelena avait annoncée que Ruby était enceinte, August travaillait à la station avec David et Henri et Margot étaient devenu inséparable avec Roland.

-Allez Henri, c'est le moment de souffler tes bougies, cria Regina en posant un gâteau au chocolat sur la table.

-Yeeees, hurla Henri en grimpant sur une chaise.

-Oublie pas de faire un vœu, lui chuchota Margot.

-J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux même si il manque papy, Tink et … et Daniel, répondit le petit garçon envoyant un regard triste à sa mère qui répondit par un sourire tout aussi triste qui n'échappa à personne.

Henri voulut ensuite jouer aux chevaliers, et tous se retrouvaient à jouer dans immense bataille dans la Forêt Enchantée contre le méchant Rumplestilskin joué par Rumple.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Robin en venant enlacer par derrière Regina qui observait Henri et Rumple se lancer des sorts.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Henri aussi heureux, et Gold regarde moi ça. Il n'est pas reconnaissable, dit – elle en laissant retomber sa tête sur le torse du brun.

-J'avoue que moi non plus je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Mais en même temps il est assez difficile de refuser quelque chose à Henri.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-C'est juste que … que j'aurais aimé que l'on soit tous réunis.

-Je sais.

-Tink a perdu son travail, dit – elle soudainement.

-Quoi ? Comment sais – tu ça ? Demanda Robin en retournant la jeune femme pour lui faire face.

-J'ai demandé à David de faire quelque recherche. Cela fait des semaines que Zelena et moi n'avons pas eu de leurs nouvelles dans le Mirror. Je m'inquiétais et David m'a dit qu'elle avait été licencié il y a un moment déjà.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être viré, ma belle.

-Être viré de sa propre boîte alors qu'il ne reste qu'elle ? Demanda – t – elle de manière sarcastique.

-Tu crois que c'est ta mère qui as fait ça ?

-Oui. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là.

-Je le sais, et je suis persuadé qu'un jour viendra.

-Daniel aussi me manque, rétorqua – t – elle en se retournant pour retourner dans les bras protecteur de son homme.

-Je me demandais … Daniel a – t – il était enterré ? Hésita son amant en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que les sbires de ma mère ont dû faire le ménage.

-Vous ne lui avez jamais dit au revoir comme il faut ? » Demanda – t – il. La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête. « Cela ne serait – il pas plus simple pour vous d'eux de faire votre deuil en ayant une sépulture sur laquelle vous pouvait vous recueillir ? Ou même seulement lui faire vos adieux ?

-Certainement mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de corps pour faire une sépulture.

-Où veut tu en venir ?

-Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat avec Petit – Jean il y avait un gamin, Eliott avec qui ont était inséparable avec une autre fille, Emma. Mais il était malade et l'orphelinat n'avait clairement pas l'argent ni l'envie de le soigner et il a finit par mourir …

-Mon dieu Robin, je suis désolé, dit Regina en l'embrassant.

-Ce n'est rien mais voilà je ne sais pas où il a était enterré, aucun de nous n'a pu aller à son enterrement et ça était très dur de ce fait pour nous de faire notre deuil car on a pas pu lui dire au revoir. Emma avait du mal à s'en remettre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne revenait pas. Elle avait deux ans de moins que nous, à 6 ans tu ne comprends pas vraiment ces choses là. Et puis un jour, elle a comprit ce que cela voulait dire et elle a était inconsolable. Elle voulait lui dire au revoir. Elle voulait le revoir. Tu te souviens de l'arbre dans le parc qui est au centre de toutes mes constructions ? » Regina hocha positivement la tête. « Et bien avec Petit Jean nous avons gravé dans l'arbre Eliott et puis avec Emma et Petit – Jean nous avons enterré chacun un objet, un truc qui nous rappelait des moments passés avec lui. C'est devenu notre endroit pour réfléchir, pour lui parler. Vous pourriez faire ça Henri et toi.

-Non, répondit Regina en se dégageant brusquemment.

-Non ? Répéta Robin surprit par cette réaction. Pourquoi ?

-C'est jolie comme histoire mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

-Très bien. Mais penses – tu à Henri ? Tu ne crois pas que ça l'aiderait ?

-Bien sûr que je pense à Henri. Mais Henri sait très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu as fait ça parce que ton amie voulait lui dire au revoir et ne comprenait rien. Henri sait. Henri comprend parfaitement.

-On a autant fait ça pour Emma que pour moi. J'avais besoin de lui parler et ça m'a tout autant aidé alors même que je savais ce qu'était la mort. Ça permet de faire réaliser cette perte mais par dessus de s'alléger, de s'enlever d'un poids, répondit – il ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'emportait.

-Et bien tant mieux pour toi mais nous nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il te manquait Regina, que tu aimerais qu'il soit avec toi alors ne me dis pas que ça ne vous aiderez pas.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu ne peux pas comparer ça avec toi. Tout le monde me manques Robin mais je vais pas m'amusais à faire une sépulture débile pour chacun d'eux alors que je les reverraient un jour, s'emporta Regina.

Le couple ne faisait plus attention à personne, se disputant. Leur première dispute et c'était face à leurs famille, qui n'osaient intervenir.

-C'est donc ça, remarqua Robin agacé mais comprenant ce qui passait par la tête de la jeune femme. « Henri à parfaitement compris, ce n'est pas lui le problème. C'est toi, tu pense que Daniel est encore vivant ?

-Moi le problème ? » s'écria la jeune brune le cœur battant la chamade, une veine apparaissant au milieu de son front. « Non mais ça va pas, je sais très bien que je ne le reverrais pas.

-C'est quoi une sépulture, demanda Henri à Zelena.

-C'est endroit, comme une tombe, pour se recueillir lorsqu'une personne que l'on a aimé est décédée, chuchota Zelena.

Il ne restait dehors plus que Granny, la jeune rousse, Henri, August et Ruby.

-Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on face ça pour parrain, maman » dit Henri en lui prenant la main.

-Non Henri, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre stop. Cette histoire est ridicule et quand bien même vous pouvez faire ça sans moi.

-Il n'est plus question de ça Regina. Non tu te mens à toi même et tant que tu ne réaliseras pas ça jamais tu ne pourras faire ton deuil. Regarde tu n'es même pas capable de dire qu'il est mort …

-Stop, arrête, supplia Regina en se tenant les tempes.

-Tu vois tu n'es pas capable d'admettre qu'il soit mort parce que tu n'a pas eu le temps de t'en rendre compte. Tu m'a dis que vous étiez partis aussitôt sans même avoir pu vous retourner. Je suis certain que tu ne réalise pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment ne pas s'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonner ?

-Okay, stop Robin c'est pas le moment, voulut l'arrêter Zelena n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Non, certainement pas vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vous êtes toujours à vouloir les protéger, la couver mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, s'agaça Robin.

-Et que crois tu être Robin ? Dis moi ? Mon sauveur ? Tu n'es rien, juste une chose éphémère qui partira bientôt et …

-Regarde moi et ose me dire que Daniel est bel et bien mort et que tu ne te voile pas la face, demanda Robin en lui prenant ses mains tandis que Ruby avait emmené Henri à l'intérieur qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais surtout pour qu'il n'entende pas des choses qu'il ne devrait pas entendre.

-Mais bien sûr que je le sais » dit – elle en le repoussant violemment manquant elle même de tomber. « Je l'ai vu se faire égorger devant moi et il s'est vidé de son sang sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il est mort » hurla – t – elle, sa voix se brisant un peu plus à chaque fois. « Je sais qu'il est mort, qu'il n'est plus là ça n'est pas pour ça que je peux l'acceptais. Que je veux l'acceptais. On ne peut pas accepter ça, on ne peut pas accepter ça » répéta – t – elle la voix basse.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce que.

-Regina, pourquoi, demanda – t – il fermement résistant à l'envie de courir auprès d'elle pour la réconforter. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout, se montrer ferme et la pousser dans ses retranchements afin qu'elle expulse enfin ses démons.

-Parce que, parce que … parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du être là. Il devait être avec Henri mais il a préféré rester avec moi. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais partir et il a fallu qu'il joue les héros ce jour là. S'il n'avait rien fait tout se passerait bien aujourd'hui. Il serait avec Henri tranquille. Mais non il a fallu qu'il prenne ma place.

-Qu'elle est ta place ?

-La sienne. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. C'était à moi de partir. Et toi, et toi bon sang tu n'aurais jamais du venir, tu n'aurais jamais du me sauver, tout serait finis aujourd'hui et tout le monde vivraient sereinement. » accusa – t – elle en poussant August. « Je détruit tout le monde autour de moi et je finis toujours seule à la fin : Daniel, mon père, Henri, Tink, Zelena …

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin sis' tu ne m'a …

-Tu es partie ! Tu es partie, tu m'a laissé comme tout le monde. J'étais toute seule avec elle et tu m'a laissé. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'a poussée à partir et je ne regrette pas, mais pendant près de dix ans tu n'étais pas là, tu ne m'envoyais que des lettres mais tu n'es jamais venue. J'étais toute seule quand elle a engagé ces personnes pour me violer, j'étais toute seule lorsqu'elle à menacé mon père si je partais, j'étais toute seule dans mon mariage. J'avais besoin de ma sœur mais elle n'était pas là.

Zelena écoutait mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa bouche était asséchée et elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changeait et que sa sœur avait vécu l'enfer mais elle venait de découvrir des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait rien à dire alors elle laissa sa sœur vider son sac, encaissant, consciente qu'au final c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Se libérait sans avoir peur de blesser la personne afin de pouvoir s'ôter ce poids qui lui compressait la poitrine. Et elle acceptait d'être le punching ball pour une fois si cela pouvait enfin la libérer. Tout le monde étaient prêt à recevoir les coups.

-Regina, tu n'es la responsable d'aucun malheur. Tout cela est dû à ta mère qui est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Daniel t'avait juré de te protéger et c'est ce qu'il a fait, il ne voudrait pas que tu te flagelle pour ça. Tu dois le laisser partir.

-Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne soit plus là, ce n'est pas juste, sanglota la jeune brune.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est finis, dit – il en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme.

-Il est mort, il mort, il mort, réalisa – t – elle.

-Oui. Il est mort. Tout est finis, lui dit – il les larmes aux yeux en la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

Mais elle se sépara rapidement de lui et dit :

-J'ai besoin d'être seul. Ne me cherchais pas. Ne reste pas ce soir, s'adressa – t – elle à Robin avant de sortir du jardin lentement.

Tous la regardèrent partirent le cœur brisé. Robin décida qu'il étant temps d'y aller et la fête prit fin.

-Elle reviendra, t'en fais, le rassura Petit – Jean.

-J'espère.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina avait marché à ne plus s'en arrêter. Elle était épuisée mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout se basculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait tellement envie que tout s'arrête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien alors elle marcha. Elle marcha. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au parc. Elle alla jusqu'à l'arbre et vit l'inscription. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça alors elle fit demi – tour.

Elle alla dans l'entrepôt et s'allongea sur une sculpture et observa l'endroit tout en réfléchissant. Elle était épuisée. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle finit par entendre une voix qui l'a fit sursauter.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Cora a toujours aimé faire souffrir les gens. C'est devenu un monstre que j'ai façonné » lui dit Gold en s'installant à côté de Regina qui se redressa sans un mot. « Cora et moi avons était éperdument amoureux mais nos ambitions étaient plus grandes. Elle était douce, gentille à l'époque mais moi j'aimais l'argent alors je lui est appris à manipuler pour pouvoir arnaquer des riches.

Un jour, un homme a débarqué avec son amie pour une histoire d'affaire maritime. Henry Mills et Milah Lord. On avait eu alors dans l'idée de voler ton père et ta mère devait flirter avec lui. Ton père est très vite tombé sous son charme mais le seul moyen d'obtenir ses biens c'était de l'épouser et j'avais des dettes alors j'ai demandait à Cora de l'épouser et quelques mois plus tard elle divorçait. Elle ne voulait pas au départ mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre.

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle était enceinte de moi. J'ai donc voulu tout annuler mais ta mère ne voulait plus reculer et elle voulait se marier au plus vite afin de faire croire que l'enfant était d'Henry, favorisant encore plus ses chances d'héritages. Elle voulait m'enlever mon bébé et je refusais ça alors je suis allez voir Henry et je lui ait tout raconté mais j'ai appris à Cora a manipuler et elle a parfaitement réussi en faisant croire que j'avais abusé d'elle. Henri a aussitôt demandé Cora en mariage pensant l'apaiser.

Un soir, Cora est rentrée et j'étais avec Milah. Je lui avait tout raconté et nous sommes devenus très proche mais quelque mois plus tard Cora est revenu, elle venait de se marier et ils étaient venus passés leurs nuits de noce à Storybrooke. Enfin, elle voulait la passer avec moi. Mais lorsque je l'ai repoussé et qu'elle a vu Milah elle est entrée dans une rage, une jalousie folle et s'est jeté sur Milah pour la frapper puis elle s'est retournée contre moi et m'a planté un tisonnier dans la jambe. Milah n'a pas survécu et désormais je boîte. Henry avait retrouvé Cora en sang et a tout fait pour cacher cette affaire et aucun de nous deux n'a été inquiété.

Deux ans plus tard, ton père m'envoyait une photo de Zelena. Il s'excusait dans sa lettre de ne pas m'avoir cru plus tôt, que ta mère ne supportais pas Zelena car elle était le fruit d'un cœur brisé et qu'elle ne faisait jamais attention à ma fille, préférant l'ignorer que de lui apporter quelconque intérêt. Henry m'envoyait des nouvelles de ma fille chaque mois jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle arrive à Storybrooke, et j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au départ, car même si je la connaissait la voir devant moi me rappeler de douloureux souvenirs et j'avais peur du possible retour de Cora mais grâce à Belle j'ai pu reconstruire tout ce que Cora avait pu casser.

-Elle est horrible et tout cela vient d'une peine d'amour ?

-Oui. Mais Cora a toujours était dans l'impulsivité et préfère le pouvoir à autre chose. Rien n'est de ta faute Regina. Toi et Zelena êtes seulement nées au mauvais endroit, dans la mauvaise famille mais jamais, entend moi bien, jamais tu ne dois la laisser gagner, jamais tout cela n'a était ta faute. Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre te comparer à cette femme. Tu es tellement plus qu'elle, tu n'a rien de comparable à Cora. Toi et ta sœur n'avaient rien en commun avec cette femme si ce n'est les gènes. Tu es quelqu'un d'aimant et de courageux qui m'a rendu ma fille et ça jamais je ne pourrais te remercier. Tu t'es sacrifié pour que ta sœur puisse avoir une belle vie et lorsque l'on connaît Cora on sait qu'il n'y a pas plus beau sacrifice.

-Tout ça aurait tellement pu être plus simple, répondit la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vieil homme qui lui prit la main de manière paternelle.

-Je sais mais tout va bien maintenant et Robin est parfait pour toi.

-Robin, oh mon dieu j'ai étais odieuse avec lui, réalisa Regina en paniquant.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas il ne t'en veux pas il savait ce qu'il risquait en te poussant ainsi mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Jamais il ne t'en voudra pour cela.

-Est – ce que je peux te demander de me déposer chez lui ? demanda la brune sculpturale toute penaude.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit le boiteux en lui présentant son bras.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Rumple l'a conduisit en silence. Une fois arrivait elle le remercia et avant de descendre elle l'embrassa sur la joue, surprenant agréablement le vieil homme qui lui tendit les clefs de la maison. La jeune femme entra doucement dans la maison et alla vers la chambre de son homme. Il avait le dos face à la porte et semblait dormir. Elle entra doucement, fermant la porte. Robin se retourna et alluma sa lumière faisant se figer la jeune femme.

-Re … Regina ? Demanda – t – il en se frottant les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, dit – elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Je me doute.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça mais je j'ai …

-Je t'ai poussé hors de tes limites et …

-Oui et je ne voulais pas ça mais tu avais raison. Tu avais raison Robin.

-Viens, l'invita – t – il et elle s'empressa de rejoindre les bras de son amour. « Je voulais juste te faire réaliser cette mort afin que tu ne reste pas dans le déni encore plus si un jour ton père et Tink reviennent dans ta vie.

-Je sais. J'ai finis par le comprendre. Mais je suis sérieuse, je veux pas de sépulture ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'en serais pas capable mais si vraiment Henri veut faire ça, pourrait tu t'en occupait ?

-Bien sûr même si je pense que tu devrais y participer. Mais nous ferons ça petit à petit.

-Oui, dit – elle en l'embrassant.

Le baiser devint bientôt plus fougueux, Regina s'apprêtant déjà à déshabiller Robin qui voulut la repousser mais elle l'en empêcha.

-J'ai besoin de toi Robin. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, avec moi, en moi.

Robin reçut cinq sur cinq la requête et laissa ses mains se perdre sur les courbes parfaites de la jeune femme. Et c'est un pur balais d'amour qu'ils entamèrent.

Cette nuit là Regina réalisa deux choses : acceptait la mort de Daniel, parce qu'il était bel et bien mort, ne lui faisait pas perdre espoir mais laissait, au contraire place à un nouvel espoir bel bien présent. Cet espoir c'était Robin et elle accepta enfin ce qu'elle lui refusait depuis des semaines. Elle acceptait Robin tout en son entier, elle acceptait qu'il lui fasse réellement l'amour car il était son renouveau.

Sa seconde chance.

* * *

 **Fin ! Et dernier chapitre avant trois semaines. j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitais pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Bye et bonnes vacances à vous ;)**


	12. Journée au Zoo

**Salut salut ! Me revoilà après une longue absence en ce mois.**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ... En tout cas les miennes étaient géniales, la Suisse est un chef d'œuvre je vous la conseil ;)**

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Audrey pour ton commentaire :)**_

 **Voici un chapitre assez léger pour reprendre ... Sur ce je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus :D**

* * *

 **12 – Journée au Zoo**

La route ne fut pas longue, le zoo étant dans la ville voisine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à cause d'un temps capricieux. D'ailleurs, Regina avait émis quelques doutes sur le fait qu'ils seraient au sec bien longtemps, mais Robin l'avait finalement poussé à continuer, peu importe les gouttes ou pas. Mais en voyant le gros nuage gris pointer à l'horizon, Regina n'eut même pas à parler : juste un regard vers Robin, soulignant un « je te l'avais dis » suffit au jeune homme pour comprendre qu'il avait eu tout faux et qu'ils allaient sûrement se prendre la saucée du siècle !

Mais Henri et Roland avait soutenu Robin, prétextant que la pluie ne dérangeait pas les animaux, alors pourquoi eux … Et finalement, Regina avait baissé les bras, comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines d'ailleurs.

C'est donc sous la menace d'un orage qu'ils entrèrent dans le zoo, Robin et Regina main dans la main. Henry voulut de suite se rendre aux oiseaux, tandis que Robin, véritable enfant dans un zoo, attendait avec impatience les félins avec Roland.

-Quel genre de gosse peut – il préférait les oiseaux aux félins ? Plaisanta Robin en observant Henri, émerveillé par les volatiles depuis bientôt une quinzaine de minute.

-Il a toujours voulu voler, répondit la jeune mère en haussant négligemment les épaules tout en observant les deux garçons tentant d'approcher les oiseaux tropicaux et autres.

-C'est terriblement enfant ça … Vouloir voler. C'est mignon.

-Beaucoup moins mignon quand il saute du haut de l'escalier, des coussins attachés sur le dos et le torse, en battant des bras …

-Il a fait ça ? Ria le jeune homme.

-A 7 ans. Il avait regardé Rio avec mon père. Résultat : un bras cassé et des bleus sur les genoux … Et il n'a pas fait 2 mètres.

-Outch

-Comme tu dis. Depuis, et dieu merci sa passion pour le vol a cessé … Et il s'est plongé dans ses livres pour mieux imaginer ses heures de vols …

-Moins risqué …

-Effectivement.

-Quoiqu'il en soit j'en ai marre je veux voir les tigres moi, souffla le sculpteur avant de crier après les deux enfants pour leurs dirent qu'ils bougeaient, pour la troisième fois, et enfin ils daignèrent quitter les oiseaux, Roland en ayant marre aussi.

-Hey ! Des barbes à papa, hurla Roland en courant vers le stand bien vite suivie par Henri. « Papa, on peut en avoir une ?

Et alors que Robin répondait par l'affirmative, Regina quant à elle refusa sous prétexte que cela n'était pas saint. Mais après plusieurs minutes de bataille, elle abdiqua une nouvelle fois sous les cris de joie des trois enfants pour le coup, lui faisant lever les yeux aux ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Les trois garçons partagèrent leur barbe à papa avant que le grand brun ne tende la sucrerie vers Regina.

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Non merci.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'en a jamais goûté, lui dit Robin un long sourire sur le visage.

-Bien sur que si !

-Nan, c'est faux ! Intervint Henri.

-J'ai eu une vie avant toi Henri.

-Yep mais je vois mal Cora t'offrir une barbe à papa, répondit – il de manière désinvolte.

Regina fusilla son fils du regard, _petit traître_ , pensa-t-elle avant de tendre les doigts et de prendre un bout de sucre rose. Dès qu'elle le mit à sa bouche, elle fut frappée par le taux abondant de sucre. C'est ce qu'elle craignait et elle n'en remerciait pas Robin.

-Alors ? Susurra Robin.

-Totalement écœurant, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on est condamné à la finir à trois. Quelle tristesse ! dit-elle dans un sourire complice aux deux garçons.

Puis ils partirent en direction des félins pour le plus grand bonheur de Robin qui sautillait presque sur place, amusant, il fallait bien le reconnaître, Regina.

-Là, les tigres, les tigres ! Trop bien ! S'écria Robin et Roland, bien vite suivis par Henri.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais resta amusée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Robin traîna les enfants près des tigres et le jeune homme resta admirativement prostré devant eux, ce que ne manqua pas Regina d'observer, surprise de découvrir une autre facette de Robin : calme et posé, il semblait hypnotisé par les félins, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sans vraiment le vouloir Regina fixa intensément Robin, esquissant un timide sourire.

-Maman ?

-Hm ? Quoi ? dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur

-Il pleut …

Effectivement, Regina tendit la main dans les airs et pu sentir quelques gouttes sur sa paume.

-Mets ta capuche. Robin ?

Mais l'homme semblait dans une bulle, les yeux rivés sur le tigre qui était près de la mare. Lui aussi le regardait … Regina s'approcha alors et tapota sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

-Il pleut …

-Merde … J'arrive. Dit – il en mettant sa capuche

Regina l'en remercia par un signe de tête et retourna voir Henry et Roland, à l'abri.

-On fait quoi ?

-Les terrariums et vivariums sont couverts, allons-y. » Et alors qu'il se mettait en route Roland prit la main de Regina et lui chuchota :

-On va rire tu vas voir. Papa déteste ça, dit – il en se moquant de son père. Et la jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme pour, en effet, constatait qu'il était bien moins enthousiaste.

\- Une aversion pour les reptiles monsieur le voleur ? Lui demanda Regina, qui aimait le surnommer de cette façon depuis que celui – ci lui avait raconté ses exploits de cambrioleur.

-Négatif … répondit – il d'un sourire forcé et peu rassuré.

Pas d'aversion, pas d'aversion okay … Mais il ne les portaient pas vraiment dans son cœur quand même. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension cachée qu'il suivit Regina et les enfants dans une bâtisse, décorée pour l'occasion comme une grotte sombre.

Quelques chauves-souris pour commencer, puis des rongeurs … Et finalement, la suite de la visite fut beaucoup moins rassurante pour Robin.

-Wow … Regarde celui-là ! S'exclama Roland.

-Ouais … Super … répondit le pauvre homme, de moins en moins à l'aise.

-Ça va ? Demanda Regina dans un sourire sournois.

-Super, tout va bien, nickel, vraiment génial …

-Je vois ça …

-Hey papa, viens voir celui-là !

Robin leva les yeux et suspecta son fils de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il s'approcha de la vitre et se pencha. Il ne vit rien si ce n'était quelques branches verdoyantes, de la pierre, de l'eau …

-Bah il est ou ton ser…

D'un seul coup, un serpent vert pomme bondit d'une cachette sous une pierre. De surprise, Robin recula vivement, poussant un petit cri strident, et se heurta à Regina qui le retint par les épaules, pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas, sous les rires de son fils.

-Putain, souffla – t – il.

-Langage. Pas d'aversion n'est ce pas ? Rigola Regina.

-Bon okay. Je déteste ces trucs, répondit – il en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras avant d'être interrompus par Henri.

-On continue ?

-On te suit.

Robin suivit Henry laissant Regina un peu en retrait derrière. D'ailleurs, pendant le reste de la visite du terrarium, Regina resta derrière observant le pauvre homme écœuré et terrifié par les reptiles. Ils sortirent et virent le déluge qui s'abattait sur le zoo.

-Génial …

Quand Regina arriva à leur hauteur, Robin redouta ses reproches, alors il prit les devants :

-Je sais, je sais … T'avais raison.

-C'est quelque chose à laquelle il faudrait que tu t'y fasse rapidement, répondit – elle dans un sourire moqueur.

-On va rentrer ? Demanda Roland.

-Il nous reste des choses à voir et faire … Mais nous pourrons revenir une autre fois, ça vous dit ?

-Okay, dit-il un peu déçu

-Va falloir courir.

-Hors de question ! Je ne vais certainement pas courir sous la pluie battante !

Robin échangea un regard avec Henry et alors que ce dernier couru en avant, Robin prit la main de Regina et l'attira dehors. En quelques pas, ils étaient sous la pluie.

-Non mais tu es fou !

-Allez, maintenant qu'on y est. Ce n'est que de l'eau !

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, ce n'est qu'une barbe à papa … Tout n'est qu'une question de « _ce n'est_ » avec toi … dit – elle exaspérée.

-Je te signale que plus tu parle plus on sera trempés, dit – il en la tira pour courir et rattraper les enfants.

Regina n'eut plus le choix : soit elle restait là à attendre que ça passe, soit elle les suivait … Et finalement, elle se mit aussi à courir comme elle pu avec ses chaussures à talons. Elle maudissait intérieurement Robin et pourtant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette vision des trois hommes faisant partis de sa vie s'amuser ensemble.

-Henry, Roland, vous allez être …

-Trempé ? Mais c'est déjà fait ! Dit Henri tout en sautant dans une flaque.

Robin avait lui aussi abandonné sa capuche et se laissait mouillé allègrement par les deux petits garçons. Regina baissa les bras : elle s'arrêta, regardant ce piteux spectacle … En fait, pas si piteux que ça : son fils rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Elle aurait aimé y participer aussi, mais elle n'osait intervenir. Mais comme si Robin avait lu dans ses pensées, il se pointa devant elle, trempé, et lui prit la main :

-Viens, on s'amuse.

-Vous allez être malade.

-Mais non et puis on se souviendra de ce jour au moins. Allez, viens, dit – il sans vraiment lui laisser le choix puisqu'il l'entraînait dans ses bras jusqu'au centre d'une petite place où Henry et Roland s'amusaient à sauter dans les flaques.

Robin fit un discret signe aux deux garçons et Henri s'approcha et lança son pied dans la flaque pour arroser sa mère. Robin était mort de rire mais Henri commeça à craindre la colère de sa mère en voyant le visage figé de surprise de sa mère. Mais bien vite Regina se précipita sur son fils, qui se mit à battre ses pieds au sol.

Robin s'abstint de les rejoindre voulant observer cette scène entre la mère et le fils, jouant dans l'innocence, semblant ne plus avoir aucun démons. Les voir ainsi était magnifique à voir. Bientôt Roland joua avec eux et les deux garçons étaient tenu dans les bras de la brune qui leurs faisait des chatouilles pendant que les garçonnets battaient des pieds afin d'éclabousser la jeune femme. Robin sortis son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser cet instant. Il voyait sa famille rire comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire.

-Robin à l'aide, hurla Henri.

Il sourit et les rejoignit alors, se faisant copieusement arrosée par Regina avant qu'il ne la prennent par derrière pour l'attaquer de chatouille, bien vite suivis par les deux enfants qui prirent un malin plaisir à se venger. Et quand Roland sentit le froid lui picoter les mains et les pieds, ils décidèrent d'en finir et de rentrer en courant jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne cessèrent de rire encore et encore, se remémorant les bons souvenirs : Regina trébuchant, Henry glissant les fesses les premières dans une flaque, Roland croulant sous les chatouilles … Et il ne firent même pas attention au trajet qui leurs parut si court qu'ils s'étonnèrent d'être déjà arrivés au Manoir, vide.

-Henry, Roland allez prendre une douche bien chaude. Je vais préparer le dîner.

-Okay, répondirent – ils à l'unisson.

Henry et Roland disparut alors à l'étage et Robin rejoignit Regina à la cuisine, en se collant dans son.

-Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? Demanda – t – il.

-Je vais faire cuire des pâtes. J'aimerais qu'ils mangent tôt. Mais vas – y toi.

-Mmh on pourrait y aller tout les deux … souffla – t – il avant de regrettait ses paroles, sentant la jeune femme se tendre immédiatement.

-Je prépare les pâtes, répondit – elle simplement avant de se dégager pour allez chercher les dites pâtes.

Robin souffla alors mais obtempéra. Il monta alors à l'étage, prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain de la jolie brune. Puis il se regarda dans la glace : il n'était pas beau, trempé et plein de boue. Et il sentait le rhume pointer le bout de son nez … Regina avait eu raison … Encore une fois. Il s'engouffra dans la douche et bénit la chaleur de l'eau qui lui brûla la peau mais le réchauffa. Il aurait pu restait des heures mais il préféra faire vite afin de la place à sa belle avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Il s'habilla et retrouva Regina dans la cuisine, qui avait échangé ses habits trempé contre un peignoir en attendant son tour.

-Vas – y avant d'attraper la crève. Je vais m'occuper du repas.

-Merci.

Elle entra dans la pièce et rien que la chaleur encore présente lui suffit à se réchauffer. Au même titre que Robin, elle se regarda dans la glace : dans quel état était-elle ? Jamais en temps normal, elle n'aurait permis une telle folie et elle devait remercier Robin. Jamais elle n'avait autant rit avec son fils que dans cette bataille sous la pluie. Elle repensa à ces rires, ces éclats de rire, cette bonne humeur. Oui, cette pluie avait comme nettoyé les temps de doute et de douleur. Tout recommençaient sur de nouvelle base. Sur la plus belle base qui soit : la famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est utile ;)**

 **A samedi !**


	13. Déménagement et fin des songes

**Me revoilà par ce temps asphyxiant xD Vraiment trop chiant.**

 **Y a pas mal dans truc dans ce chapitre qui vont d'ailleurs clôturer certaines étapes pour en ouvrir de nouvelles mais avant les GUEST :**

 _ **AUDREY : Oui merci, j'ai passé de super vacances a manger à volonté du chocolat ! Et toi ? Je suis une grande romantique et j'ai pas pensé à ça ... Comment est - ce possible ?! En attendant tu m'a donner l'idée d'une scène de ce genre alors je vais tout faire pour réussir à introduire ce baiser dans la fic ;) Ce sera une spéciale dédicace ! **_

**Bref sur ce je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe :D**

* * *

 **13 – Maladie, déménagement ... fin des songes**

 **P** endant trois jours, Robin et Roland n'avaient pas quitté le Manoir étant tout les deux tombés malade avec Henri. Regina et August passèrent ainsi leurs temps à les soigner. Et si les deux enfants semblaient être plus qu'heureux de la situation, pouvant ainsi jouer autant qu'ils le voulaient, Robin n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit.

En montant les escaliers pour apporter une soupe au barbu, Regina leva les yeux d'amusement et d'exaspération. En effet, un Robin malade était un Robin exaspérant et épuisant. Il n'avait qu'un rhume mais il donnait l'impression d'être mourant, chose dont Regina prenait un malin plaisir de se moquer.

Robin l'accueilla avec un plaisir non dissimulé avant de lui prendre le plateau des mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Non Robin, t'es malade, le repoussa – t – elle malgré elle.

-Suis plus malade.

Mais Regina le repoussa tout de même. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais elle ne savait comme l'aborder et bien vite Robin remarqua que quelque chose la perturbait.

-Quelque chose ne va ? Demanda – t – il légèrement inquiet du stress qui émanait de la jeune femme.

-J'ai aimé le fait de vous avoir avec nous, toi et Roland.

-Tu as aimé nous avoir malade, demanda – t – il haussant les sourcils, un sourire moqueur.

-Je … on a discutait avec August et ça ne le dérange pas. Alors je me disais que … enfin si tu veux, si vous le souhaitait, vous pourriez vous installer ici ? Quoique non en fait oublie, c'est bête, c'est …

Robin la rattrapa et l'embrassa, trop heureux de la proposition dont il rêvait aussi.

-J'en serais ravi ma belle.

Ils en parlèrent un moment et ils prirent la décision d'en parler à leurs enfants. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Henri assis par terre.

-Les enfants, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué que Regina et moi passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble ces temps ci … débuta Robin.

-Logique si vous êtes amoureux, répondit négligemment Henri.

-Oui. Et nous aimerions passer encore plus de temps ensemble c'est – à – dire que nous aimerions vivre ensemble.

-Comme une vraie famille ? Demanda Roland.

-Oui, comme une vraie famille.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas être ma maman, demanda timidement Roland à Regina, qui jeta un regard rapide vers Robin qui lui offrit un sourire approbateur.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite oui.

-Et August ? Il va rester avec nous ? Demanda Henri, inquiet à l'idée de ne plus voir son ami.

-Oui, il reste » répondit rapidement Regina avant de se reprendre : « enfin pour l'instant.

-Moi je veux bien, dit Roland.

-Moi aussi.

Et la journée se passa tranquillement entre jeux de sociétés et le soir un film. Au moment de se coucher Regina borda les deux garçons. Elle les embrassa sur le front, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir Roland lui demanda :

-Est ce que … si tu es comme une maman pour moi je suis comme un fils pour toi ? Chuchota – t – il timidement.

-Tu n'es pas comme un fils pour moi. Je te considère comme mon fils Roland.

-Comme Henri ? Demanda – t – il perplexe.

-Comme Henri, oui. Lui répondit – elle en câlinant sa joue.

-Ma vraie maman a pas voulu de moi, dit – il dans un sourire triste brisant le cœur de la jeune mère.

-Crois moi Roland : je t'aimerais toujours comme mon fils parce que je veux de toi et jamais je ne changerais d'avis.

-Je suis content que ce soit toi, dit – il après quelque minute de réflexion.

-Moi aussi. Je t'envoie ton père pour te dire bonne nuit.

-C'est le distributeur de bisou, toqua Robin après quelque instant et baisers passés avec sa compagne.

Roland, presque endormis tendit les bras vers son père qui lui fit un câlin.

-Regina a dit que je pouvais être son fils, c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais j'ai déjà une maman

-Une maman qui ne fait pas partis de ta vie. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de considérer Regina comme ta mère, dit – il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers Henri surprit mais heureux.

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré Robin.

-Moi aussi Henri.

-Et je suis content que ce soit toi mon père, dit – il alors que Robin était sur le pas de la porte faisant exploser son cœur de joie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina observait dans le jardin. Elle avait finis par céder à Henri. En effet, celui – ci avait insisté pour faire l'enterrement de Daniel dans le fond du jardin sous le pommier. Robin avait sculpté dans le bois la tête du défunt à partir d'une photo qu'Henri lui avait montré et l'avait planté dans la terre. Toutefois Regina avait refusé d'y participer, la douleur étant trop dur.

Alors Henri et Robin étaient là, se tenant debout vêtu de noir et ils faisaient hommage au jeune homme. Henri avait préparé un texte pour le lire.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée tout ça, dit August en s'approchant de la vitre pour observer les deux autres dehors avec Regina.

-Je pense aussi, répondit – elle sans détourner le regard.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- …

-Ça pourrait t'apaiser toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut être un jour mais pas là August. Je ne m'en sens pas capable, murmura – t – elle.

-Très bien … Bon que dirais tu d'une sortie tout les deux ? Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas fait ça, s'exclama – t – il désireux de faire fuir toute cette tension.

-Oui si tu veux.

-Nice ! Prépare toi on va chez Granny.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

August et Regina étaient partis la journée et cela leurs avait fait un bien fou. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer si bien qu'à leur arrivée ils purent humer les effluves d'une repas qui … sans aucun doute avait cramé ?

Sans plus de détour Regina se précipita dans la cuisine qui semblait avoir était prise dans une tornade : des déchets et des ustensiles qui traînaient partout, de la fumée entourait la pièce. Et Robin essayait tant bien que mal de gratter une casserole tandis que Roland et Henri retiraient le grillé tant et si bien qu'il ne restait presque plus de ce qui semblait être des pommes de terre.

-Bon sang, Robin mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! S'exclama la brune en colère.

-Oh, vous êtes déjà là … ça va ? Demanda Robin la voix aiguë et passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

-On a voulu faire à manger mais tout est partis en cacahuète, répondit Henri tout penaud.

-On était en train de faire cuire la viande et comme c'était long, papa a voulu tester une recette de Granny du coup on a fait cuire les pommes de terres.

-Et dans une poêle on a voulu faire cuire des oignons, poursuivit Henri.

-Et on as mis des tomates et plein d'autres légumes pour faire une ratatouille.

-Mais le canard à sonné alors Robin a voulu le sortir.

-Mais les pommes de terres commençaient à brûler.

-Et on a abandonné le canard pour les pommes de terres et on a voulu les retirer du plat.

-Mais voilà que c'est au tour de la ratatouille de brûler, s'exclama Roland en montant de manière théâtrale sur une chaise.

-Alors on a couru sauver la ratatouille.

-Mais c'était trop tard, dit le petit garçon en faisant une petit moue triste.

-Et la cuisine commençait à être envahit de fumée et on comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Alors on a cherché.

-Et Robin s'est écrié » rigola le petit Mills. « Il avait oublié le canard dans le four.

-Du coup il s'est brûlé et a laissé tomber la ratatouille par terre.

-Et il a glissé dessus et est tombé, continua Henri alors que Robin ne savait plus où se mettre. « Du coup y a rien a manger.

-Faut jamais laissé papa tout seul dans une cuisine, je devrais pourtant le savoir depuis le temps, s'exclama Roland en se tapant le front de sa main.

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté ! Henri, Roland monté prendre votre douche tout de suite. Je vais m'occuper du repas.

-Ouais euh … je vais ranger, poursuivi Robin doucement.

-Non toi aussi tu en as assez fait, file avant de faire exploser ma cuisine. August aide moi à nettoyer tout ça.

-Quoi ? Nan mais c'est une blague c'est pas jus … te. Okay, Okay, abdiqua August sous le regard noir de Regina.

Robin tenta tout de même de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme mais celle – ci le repoussa de dégoût en lui poussant en dehors de la cuisine afin qu'il parte retirer toute la sauce qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

Robin monta tout penaud mais en rigolant tout de même dans sa barbe en se disant que sa compagne était plutôt sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il prit sa douche, froide, afin de calmer ses ardeurs et lorsqu'il redescendit Regina était en train de faire cuire des pâtes tandis qu'August se démenait avec la poubelle en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Robin s'adossa sur le chambranle de la porte et observa la jeune femme en train de découper des poivrons. Il aimait l'observer cuisiner : il avait toujours l'impression que tout était simple quand elle le faisait alors que lui même peinait déjà à tartiner ses toast avec du beurre sans en mettre partout.

-Soyons clair Robin, plus jamais tu ne touche à MA cuisine, commença Regina le ton tranchant après qu'August soit sortis de la pièce.

-Je suis désolé mais on voulait te faire la surprise et Henri voulait se changer les idées, répondit – il en s'approchant.

-Et bien ne recommence pas même si c'est pour changer les idées d'Henri, Okay ? » Robin hocha la tête. « Comment va – t – il ? » s'intérressa – t – elle.

-Ça va. Franchement je m'attendais à pire mais il a était courageux et il a passé la journée à me raconter des histoires sur Daniel. Il est intelligent mais avoir pu dire adieu de manière plus formelle lui a permit de comprendre les choses.

-Il avait déjà compris, répondit – t – elle sèchement.

-Regina … » soupira – t – il en la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'ils se fassent face. « On en a déjà parlé …

-Je sais, c'est juste que … que …

-Que toi tu ne réalise pas.

-Je réalise parfaitement merci, répliqua – t – elle d'un ton amer sans pour autant se dégager.

-Tu commence à réaliser mais tu ne veux pas y croire. Et je comprend parfaitement que cela puisse être dur à réaliser surtout quand cette personne a été la seule personne présente pour nous durant longtemps.

-J'ai juste pas envie de faire ça et non plus d'en parler.

-Je sais et je comprends ma belle. On a tout notre temps.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt et tous s'empressèrent de manger un plat vierge de péripétie. Henri et Roland s'amusèrent à se moquer de Robin tout le long du repas sous les rires et autres moqueries des deux autres adultes.

Cependant cette chaude ambiance avait dû être écourté, car il avait était décidé que tous iraient se coucher tôt ce soir. En effet, le lendemain était le grand jour : Robin et Roland emménageaient officiellement au Manoir. Mais la nuit ne fût pas aussi reposante pour Robin et Regina. Alors qu'ils dormaient à poing fermé Robin entendit un cris puis un deuxième avant un hurlement le faisant bondir de son lit pour courir vers la chambre des garçons. Il fût d'ailleurs vite suivis de Regina et ils aperçurent Henri en proie à un cauchemars. Il se débattait et gémissait.

Regina le prit dans ses bras et le calma. Le petit se réveilla et pleura Daniel avant de se rendormir. Robin avait presque dû forçait Regina à lâcher son fils pour aller se recoucher. Mais la jeune femme ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil en proie à trop de pensée et Robin refusait de s'endormir avant la jeune femme. Et c'est une heure plus tard qu'Henri se remit à geindre. Finalement Robin céda et porta Henri jusque dans leurs chambre afin d'avoir le petit avec eux. Et si Henri n'avait pas refait de cauchemars les deux parents avaient eu énormément de mal à se rendormir, l'un s'inquiétant à s'en tordre les boyaux et l'autre culpabilisant d'avoir causé ces songes alors que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **L** e lendemain, donc, tous s'affairait à vider la maison des Hood avec l'aide de leurs amis. Finalement il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose si ce n'est des affaires personnels puisque Petit – Jean reprenait la maison avec tout les meubles.

C'est donc vers 13 heures qu'ils étaient tous de retour au Manoir avec tout les cartons. Il avait été décidé de vider le camion après avoir mangé au plus grand bonheur de tous notamment de Regina et Robin épuisés. Granny quant à elle avait passé la matinée avec Ruby à faire un bon repas pour les déménageurs.

-Hé bé je veux pas savoir ce que vous faites la nuit toi et Regina. Tu as de ces cernes mon vieux, se moqua Petit – Jean de son frère.

-Arrête c'est même pas ce que tu crois. Henri a fait des cauchemars cette nuit du coup Regina s'inquiétait et moi je culpabilisait, murmura Robin.

-Ah merde. Finalement le petit à pas supportait ?

-Non fallait s'y attendre tous ça ça a fait remonter des souvenirs. A vrai dire je m'en veux, avoua – t – il.

-Bah arrête de t'en vouloir parce qu'il avait besoin de ça et quoiqu'on en dise c'est une super idée. Et Regina ne t'en veux même pas, rassura Zelena qui était arrivait par derrière et avait entendu la conversation.

-Ouais mais …

-Chut ! Regarde – les ! tu à l'impression qu'ils vont mal tout les deux ? Non, tout simplement parce que tu leurs fait du bien. Robin avant tout ça Henri dormait soit avec August soit avec Regina mais jamais seul maintenant il n'a plus les peurs qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas avoir. Mais ce qu'il a vécu reste très dur alors il ne faut pas s'en vouloir il n'a pas l'air mal là.

-Oui, tu as raison, admetta Robin.

-Yep je sais ça, dit – elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Puis ils reprirent l'emménagement qui finalement fût plus loin que pour le déménagement. Roland et Henri venait d'être coucher lorsque Regina retrouva Robin dans le salon.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pensif …

-Je pensais à nous. Je suis heureux d'être là.

-Moi aussi, assura – t – elle en l'embrassant avant de se laissait tomber dans le cou de l'homme. « Mmh je suis épuisée, j'en peux plus, dit – elle en baillant et fermant les yeux.

Il n'en fut pas plus à Robin pour passer une main habile sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la portée lui arracha un cri de surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-J'amène ma Reine dans notre chambre.

-Notre chambre, sourit – elle niaisement.

-Je ne vous savait pas si mielleuse ma chère.

-Dodo, décida – t – elle de répondre pour faire comprendre à Robin qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas sur ce chemin là et que lui aussi avait intérêt à s'arrêter.

Robin ria puis l'amena jusqu'à leurs chambre où ils passèrent une bonne nuit récupératrice.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **L** e lendemain Roland et Henri avaient étaient difficile à envoyer à l'école. Tout deux voulaient rester dans cette bulles familiales qui s'était formée. Tout allait pour le mieux. Regina aimait voir Henri suivre et imitait Robin. Il avait enfin une vrai figure paternel et Robin était heureux de voir que Roland avait adopté Regina la considérant comme sa mère.

Regina était allez au Granny's pour ramener les plats gentiment à Granny qu'elle trouva dans l'arrière cours en train de vider les poubelles.

-Granny ?

-Oh Regina, qu'elle plaisir de te voir. Comment vas – tu ?

-Très bien merci. Je viens pour vous ramener vos plats.

-Oh merci. Alors cette cohabitation comment se passe – t – elle ?

-Très bien, je te remercie.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, moi aussi.

-Moi aussi je suis si heureux de te retrouver ma douce, souffla une voix que Regina ne connaissait que trop bien. _Non pas lui ce n'est pas possible_ , se dit – elle.

-Je peux vous aidez monsieur ? Demanda Granny avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-Gr … Greg … »Regina tremblait déjà de peur en reculant jusqu'à buter le mur.

-Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps tu sais ? Regarde ce que tu m'a fais. C'était très méchant. » L'homme montrait une énorme cicatrice lui mangeant le visage sûrement dû au coup de feu. « Y a tout le monde ici et on va s'occuper de vous » menaça – t – il en s'avançant.

-Partez où j'appel la police, menaça Granny qui avait pris la main de la jeune femme tétanisée.

L'homme ria et alors que Granny voulu le pousser pour aller chercher de l'aide il l'a saisi par le cou l'asphyxiant. Cela eu don de faire sortir Regina de sa léthargie qui se jeta sur l'homme afin qu'il lâche la vieille dame ce qu'il fit. Mais la cuisinière tomba et se cogna la tête au escalier s'assommant.

Mendell se retourna alors et attrapa le bras de la brune en la collant face contre le mur. Il lâcha son bras qui restait néanmoins bloquait contre le corps de l'homme tandis que son autre main s'insinuait en dessus de sa chemise. La femme sentit son sang se glaçait, _pas encore se dit – elle_. Elle était tétanisée, et elle se sentit suffoqué lorsque l'homme souffla contre son oreille …

-Ça fait si longtemps que l'on a pas rejoué tout les deux. Ça m'avait tant manqué.

… avant de recevoir un coup violent sur son crâne. Et en un instant tout devint noir, il n'y avait plus de sensation, plus de sanglot, plus de peurs …

Juste le néant.

* * *

 **Tadam ! La suite samedi prochain en théorie ;)**


	14. L'amour est force de courage (M)

**SALUT A TOUS ! Voici la suite ... J'ai adorais écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 _ **Je remercie Audrey et KillingSwan pour vos commentaires. Ca me fait toujours super plaisir ;) **_

**Bref sur ce je vous souhaite comme d'hab' une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus ;D**

* * *

 **15 – En danger**

-GRANNY ! GRANNY ! Hurlait Ruby paniqué. Elle avait retrouvé sa grand – mère inconsciente dans la ruelle, la tête en sang. Mary – Margaret était au téléphone avec les secours lorsqu'elle vit la vieille dame fronçait des sourcils.

-Elle se réveille !

-Grand – mère ? Grand – mère tu m'entends ?!

-Oh seigneur Ruby baisse d'un ton, grimaça la gérante en mettant une main à sa tête.

-Tu m'a fait si peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la petite – fille en prenant sa grand – mère dans ses bras.

-Passé ? Oh mon dieu Regina, s'écria – t – elle en se souvenant de tout.

-Quoi Regina ?

-Il … oh mon dieu il l'a enlevé, dit – elle en se relevant trop vite avant de retomber sur ses fesses et de gémir.

-Reste assise attends. Qui a enlevé Regina ? Mamie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Regina m'a rejointe ici et alors que nous parlions un homme est arrivait. Elle était tétanisée et lorsque j'ai voulu entrer pour appeler à l'aide l'homme m'a pris pas la gorge. Regina m'a défendu mais je me suis assommé je crois.

-Putain merde j'appel August, Mary appel David vite.

-Attends l'homme a dit qu'il devait s'en prendre aux gens qui avait sali Cora. Je crois qu'il parlait de Zelena et de Rumple.

-C'est un cauchemars. Regina connaissait l'homme ?

-Oui. Elle a dit qu'il s'appelait Greg.

-QUOI ? Hurla Ruby en proie à une panique sans nom alors qu'August ne répondait pas. « Non c'est pas possible ça peut pas être lui. August l'a tué. August putain répond ! … Bon j'appel Robin.

-C'est bon j'ai prévenu David. Il a envoyé Michaël auprès de Zelena au cas où et il arrive.

-Okay super … Robin ? C'est Ruby … Y a eu un problème. Un mec apparemment du nom de Greg à assommé Granny et à enlevé Regina … Non, non, attends panique pas … Oui je sais j'y ais pensé … Va au Manoir on te rejoint tout de suite … Oui elle va bien ». Ruby raccrocha en passant ses mains tremblante sur son visage. « Okay, on attends David et on va au Manoir. Mary tu peux rester ici avec Granny le temps que je ferme boutique ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme perdu.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut finit de vider et fermer le restaurant elle aperçut sa grand – mère qui finissait de se faire soigner. David était arrivé et recueillait toute les informations utile.

-T'es là, soupira la jeune femme.

-Michaël est avec Zelena et ils vont direct au Manoir. Mais Gold est a l'hôpital. Il a était tabassé mais Petit – Jean et August sont arrivaient à temps.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Oui. Bon allons – y.

Ils se mirent en route jusqu'au Manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une tornade rousse sortie de la maison pour sauter dans les bras de Ruby. Les deux femmes s'assuraient l'une et l'autre que chacune d'elle allaient bien et se consolaient.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison ils rencontrèrent un Robin totalement paniqué et en colère. August et Petit – Jean aussi étaient présent, le premier avec l'arcade gauche blessée et le second la lèvre inférieure gonflée. Chacun commencèrent par raconter leurs mésaventure mais la peur qu'ils avaient en eux les conduirent bientôt dans un brouhaha atroce.

Robin avait une telle rage et une telle peur en lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et l'idée que cet homme pouvait faire du mal à sa Regina le détruisait. Comme son bonheur pouvait – il s'effondrer ainsi ?

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Regina il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, Henri non plus. Il avait promis de les protéger et il était là, adossé contre la cheminée à regarder sa famille en panique et ne sachant pas où allait chercher. Et il repensa à Henri : qu'allait – il lui dire s'il ne la retrouvait pas ? Et Roland ? Il ne se voyait pas annoncer à ses deux fils que leurs mère avait été enlevé par la pire des personnes. Il avait promis de les protéger.

Il réfléchissait tellement. Il savait qu'il était normalement impossible de la retrouver puisqu'Henri et Regina n'existaient plus. Alors comment avaient – ils pu les retrouver ? C'était certain : quelqu'un les avaient dénoncés mais qui ?

August ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Qui ? Qui avaient – ils froissés à Storybrooke ? Il réfléchissait tellement. Et soudain tout lui revint : les questions, les disputes … C'était sa seul réponse et il voulait espérer le plus fort possible qu'il avait raison. Cette éclair lui venait de nul part mais il était persuadé de sa vérité … cette solution lui était apparu comme par magie, comme une aide providentielle.

Alors il prit par le bras David et August et leurs demanda de venir. Robin roula à une vitesse affolante et ne parlait pas. Ne répondait pas aux questions des deux hommes qui ne comprenaient rien.

Ils se garèrent devant la mairie et Robin entra en défonçant la porte du bureau. Il vit George Midas assit dans Son fauteuil sursauter et s'étouffer presque en le voyant foncer droit vers lui.

-Vous êtes fou ?

-Monsieur je suis désolé je n'ai pa … mais la fin des paroles de la secrétaire moururent au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Robin s'élancer sur le maire pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Où est Regina ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlait ?

-Je suis certain que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça. Elle a été enlevée putain.

-Qu … Quoi ?

-Regina. Un homme l'a enlevé et Gold a été tabassé. Je sais que t'es derrière tout ça enfoiré.

-Non attendez. Le deal était simplement qu'elle récupère sa fille pas de faire un truc pareil.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais qu'elle quitte Storybrooke, alors je suis allée à Boston où j'ai rencontrais sa mère, euh Cora Mills et elle m'a promis de s'occuper de sa fille.

-Vous êtes allez voir Cora ? Demanda August abasourdi.

-Oui.

-Et maintenant où sont – ils ?

-Euh, dans … dans la forêt. Mon chalet je leurs aient prêtés.

-L'adresse maintenant, ordonna Robin en relâchant violemment le pauvre homme qui écrivit l'adresse d'une main tremblante. « Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé parce que je vous jure que je vous tuerait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **R** egina ne sentait presque plus ses doigts et ses bras semblaient engourdis par le froid. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert le crâne et que quelqu'un continuait à appuyer dessus. Elle était dans un garage, ligotée à une chaise. Elle essaya de passer ses mains entre la corde mais celle – ci était trop serré. Elle avait vraiment peur alors elle ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passée ces derniers mois. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se détendre en se concentrant sur les différents bruits afin de savoir où elle se trouvait mais rien.

Et soudain une porte s'ouvrit. C'était Greg Mendell. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-Enfin réveillé petite dormeuse ? Dit – il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se jeta en arrière afin de s'éloigner de l'homme mais celui – ci l'a rattrapa par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cris.

-Chuuut, n'ai pas peur ça ne rendra les choses que plus douloureuses pour toi » dit – il en caressant sa joue puis son cou avec son couteau. « Tu vois ça ? » demanda – t – il en montrant une énorme cicatrice qui lui mangeait toute la joue droite. « C'est à cause de toi tout ça. C'est toi qui m'a défiguré mais ne t'en fais pas ce serait dommage que je fasse la même chose avec ton si beau visage. Par contre, avec le reste … ». Il commença à couper les boutons de la chemise, un à un dévoilant sa poitrine faisant de plus en plus paniquer sa victime. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. « … ça peut être assez jouissif n'est ce pas ? » dit – elle en appuyant son couteau faisant une large en taille au dessus des deux seins de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur. « C'est ça cris, ça m'existe.

Regina cessa alors ces cris et le regarda.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Tu es le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu, sous – entendit - il avec un sourire cruel.

Sa tête lui tournait. Regina avait si peur qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se tordait et menaçait de la faire s'évanouir. Il descendit son couteau jusqu'à la jupe de la pauvre femme puis il planta son couteau dans le tissu, entre ses cuisses la coupant par la même occasion. Puis il fit glisser le couteau jusqu'à ses genoux pour fendre la jupe. Il se releva et se mit se les genoux de la brune tout en écartant ses cuisses.

Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle pour s'échouer sur sa poitrine brûlante. Regina tenta de se dégager mais il l'agrippa violemment et appuya sur ses entailles la faisant se tordre de douleur. Elle était prise au piège et refusait de garder le contact visuel. Ce que l'homme n'accepta pas, alors il emprisonna son visage d'une main en rigolant. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, d'abandonner faces à toutes ces injustices qui parsemaient sa vie. Elle frottait de toute ses forces la corde qui lui liait les mains contre la chaise dans l'espoir qu'elle ne cède.

Il descendant sa main pour la poser sur le sexe de la brune, au dessus de sa culotte. Il l'embrassa et glissa sa main dans sa culotte. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui explosa en sanglot. Et l'homme satisfait se leva avec un grand sourire.

-T'en fais pas. J'ai l'intention de te faire tant languir que tu me supplieras de te baiser pour abréger tes souffrances. Regarde l'effet que tu me fait, dit – il en se mettant de profil.

Elle put voir la bosse dans son pantalon, et elle sentit de la bile lui remonter au fond de la gorge et la brûler. Cet homme la dégoûtait autant qu'il la terrorisait.

-Et on passera un merveilleux moment » finit – il en lui caressant la joue et quitter la pièce.

Regina resta un moment immobile et tremblante, en état de choc, avant de se ressaisir. Elle avait tellement peur et tellement mal mais elle devait se battre. Elle avait désormais plus de raison de vivre que n'importe qui. Elle se mit à frotter frénétiquement ses cordes. Et elle ne sait combien de temps elle a fait ça mais les cordes finirent par lâcher. Aussitôt elle se leva mais ses jambes se plièrent sous son poids. Elle était épuisée. De la chance ? Elle ne sait pas toujours est – il que la porte n'est pas fermé à clef. Elle descend doucement les escaliers pour atteindre la porte de sortie. Sur sa gauche, un couteau, qu'elle prend juste au cas où.

Elle atteint la porte et l'ouvre, le cœur battant la chamade. Enfin dehors, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible comme un animal enfin libéré. Elle se rendit seulement compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses chaussures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin avait envoyé un message pour rassurer sa famille mais il était terrifié et terriblement furieux. Il était possédé par une rage sans nom. Son instinct de survis s'était réveillé et on ne touchait pas à sa famille. Il roulait à toute berzingue dans la ville, ne prêtant aucune attention aux panneaux ou limite de vitesse tant et si bien que August et David craignaient pour leurs vie. Il imaginait tout ce que cet enfoiré pouvait faire à Regina et cette pensée lui fit encore accélérer.

* * *

Jamais Regina n'avait couru aussi vite. Et soudain elle entendit un cris, elle se retourna et trébucha par terre : Mendell était à ses trousses. Elle continua de courir, elle voyait la route au loin, il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne. Mais l'homme était plus rapide qu'elle et il l'a rattrapait.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine quand soudain elle se sentit attraper par l'arrière pour être bloqué par la gorge. Elle planta son couteau dans la main de l'agresseur qui du la lâcher.

-Putain de salope ! Tu vas le regretter espèce de pute.

Regina s'était remise à courir mais Greg Mendell se reprit vite et sauta.

* * *

Dans la voiture, August s'était écriait alors que Robin allait prendre une route menant au chalet. Il en était sûr il l'avait vu. Les trois hommes descendirent.

* * *

Regina cria de douleur lorsque Mendell l'entailla du couteau. Elle réussit a attraper un bâton et le frappa de toutes ses forces, l'assommant partiellement. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois la fuite. Elle devait se battre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'on viendrait la sauver. Que Robin viendrait la sauver. Elle croyait en sa seconde chance, en son bonheur. Elle ne voulait plus être une victime, elle voulait avoir le contrôle. Elle voulait pouvoir confronter toutes ses personnes qui lui avait fait du mal. Elle avait toujours était habitée par la peur et celle – ci la rongeait a cet instant même mais elle était habitée d'une autre chose : le courage. Et elle ne cesserait plus jamais de se battre.

* * *

Les trois hommes entendirent des cris.

-TU VAS CREVER PETASSE !

Ils se mirent à courir. Robin la vit. Sa magnifique Regina qui courait mais il vit aussi ce bâtard la rapprocher inexorablement.

Regina courait de moins en moins vite. Elle était blessée et fatiguée. Elle était à deux doigts de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert de cet homme. Son homme. Il était là. Elle ralenti sans s'en rendre compte et …

-Je tiens, dit – il en l'a plaquant par terre.

Elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait que Robin arrivait et soudain elle sentit le poids sur elle disparaître. Elle vit Mendell tomber à terre et Robin se jeter sur l'homme avec David. Elle se sentait vide et oppressée à la fois.

* * *

Robin avait accéléré la cadence s'il lui était encore possible lorsqu'il avait vu ce fils de pute jeter à terre sa belle. Arrivé à leur hauteur il tira l'homme de la femme et le jeta à terre pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans la figure. David le rejoingnit et il donna des coups pieds dans les côtes de l'homme. Il était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il en avait presque oublié Regina. Et c'est lorsqu'il l'aperçut, recroquevillé à terre, inerte, qu'il s'arrêta enfin et se jeta à ses côtés. Le sang battant à toute vitesse contre ses tempes.

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais elle les rouvrit brusquement en sentant des mains la prendre. Elle se débattit.

-Chut, je te tiens. Je te tiens, c'est bon c'est moi. C'est Robin. Je te tiens. Je suis là. C'est moi.

Regina s'apaisa dans ses bras. Sans comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé un grand bruit retentit et elle et Robin furent aspergés de sang et virent Greg Mendell tombait raide mort devant eux. August venait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête après que cette ordure ait frappé David et prit son arme pour tirer sur Robin et Regina. Elle hoqueta de peur avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Robin, prise de panique.

-Je savais que tu me sauverais. Je le savais.

-Ma belle, es – tu blessée, as – tu mal quelque part ?

-A la poitrine et j'ai une entaille à la main. Mais tu es là, tout va bien, dit – elle en riant.

Elle était partagé entre toutes ses émotions : entre la peur, l'effroi, le bonheur d'être sauver. Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs, pleurant et riant à la fois dans les bras du brun sous les yeux des deux acolytes. Elle pleurait abondamment lâchant toute la tension accumulée ses dernières heures de terreur.

Elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Elle était toujours dans les bras de son homme, sa sécurité. Et dans ses bras elle s'évanouit. Elle se laissa aller. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, une nouvelle page se tournait sur sa renaissance. Il était sa renaissance.

* * *

 **Voilà encore une fois j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, jouer sur deux situations comme ça alors j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis (comme d'hab' me dirais vous).**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	15. 15 - Une page qui se tourne

**Hello hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

 **BoNNe leCtuRe à tOus :D**

* * *

 **15 - Une page qui se tourne**

Une lumière blanche éblouissante poussa la jeune brune à refermer les yeux. Elle entendit des bips strident autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle voulu bouger mais elle se retrouva bloqué, la faisant paniquer. Elle respira fortement et sentit sa poitrine lui brûler. Souvenir douloureux. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. A sa droite, se trouvait Henri fermement accroché à elle. A ses pieds se Roland, qui dormait en position de chien de fusil. A sa gauche, Robin était assis sur une chaise, sa tête reposant sur le lit, sa main dans la sienne.

Elle sépara leurs doigts pour venir caresser amoureusement son visage. Il l'avait sauvé. Robin grogna et se leva péniblement, visiblement épuisé. Il lui sourit et Regina sentit sa gorge se serrer et son souffle se couper devant ce regard si amoureux.

-Tu es réveillée, soupira – t – il, soulagé, heureux.

Regina acquiesça.

-Comment te sens – tu ?

-Je vais bien.

Robin câlina tendrement la joue de la brune et laissa échapper un sanglot de bonheur d'être enfin rassuré.

-Tout va bien. Embrasse – moi, murmura Regina.

Robin ne se fit pas prier et se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur le lit afin de prendre la jeune dans ses bras où il posa son menton sur sa tête, réveillant par la même occasion le jeune Henri suivit de Roland.

-Maman ! » cria le petit garçon en s'agrippant au cou de sa mère, lui arrachant une petite râle de douleur. « Pardon, je t'ai fais mal ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas.

-On a eu peur. Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal ? Demanda – t – il inquiet.

-A la poitrine et un peu à la main mais je vais bien. Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant que je suis avec vous, dit – elle en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras avant de voir Roland, toujours assis au bord du lit en les observant. « Roland ? Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai eu peur, souffla – t – il.

-Viens ici.

Le petit sourit et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

-Papa a dit que il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal, dit Henri en appelant Robin papa pour la première fois faisant gonfler le cœur des deux parents.

-Oui, je sais, répondit – t – elle en posant un regard rempli de question sur Robin.

Tout étais encore confus dans sa tête, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la manière dont tous c'était terminé. Mais pour l'instant, son seul souhait était de serrer sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'une fusion entre eux soit possible.

Zelena et Margot arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard, et après s'être rassuré sur l'état de santé de sa sœur, Zelena entraîna les enfants avec elle pour trouver de quoi manger à la cafétéria, laissant du temps seuls aux deux amoureux.

A peine la porte fut – elle fermé que Regina s'agrippa à son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tee – shirt de Robin et soupira de plaisir en sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il était là. Il était vraiment là et elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir pour en être sûr.

-Je suis si désolé, mon amour, soupira Robin.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune femme qui avait du mal à en comprendre le sens ni même le besoin de l'excuser de quoique ce soit.

-Je t'avais promis de te protéger. Que plus jamais tu ne revivrais cela et si …

-Stop. Tais – toi. » Ordonna sèchement Regina.

Robin étais surpris par le ton dur de la jeune femme. Il baissa ses yeux afin de rencontrer le regard de sa belle qui était plein de larme et son visage était fermé et déterminé.

-Je t'interdis de me sortir des sottises pareilles compris ? Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de la folie de ma mère et de toutes les personnes mal intentionnées de ce monde. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de culpabilisait Robin parce que tu l'a fais. Tu m'a protégeais et tu m'a sauvé. Et tu ne m'a pas seulement sauvé hier, non. Cela fait des mois que tu me sauve Robin. Tu m'a fais redécouvrir la vie. Tu ne peux pas en permanence être mon garde du corps.

Robin l'embrassa avec amour et se leva contre elle.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Tu m'a fais tellement peur.

-Moi aussi. Mais j'ai réussi à tenir grâce à toi. Grâce à cette vie à Storybrooke. Robin ? Est ce … est ce que …

-August à bel et bien tué cette pourriture. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus ne t'en fais pas. Et tu avais ça en toi.

-Quand je l'ai revu, j'ai eu si peur.

-Je sais.

-Comment nous a – t – il retrouvait ?

-Midas. Il voulait que tu quitte cette ville et à trouvait judicieux de contacter ta mère avec qui il avait fait votre lien de parenté. Il l'avait connu lorsqu'elle vivait à Storybrooke, dit Robin avec une colère dans la voix.

-Oh … Et Granny ? Demanda – t – elle en se souvenant soudainement de la vieille dame.

-Elle a juste était légèrement sonnée mais elle va bien ne t'en fais …

-Robin ! Je me souviens. Il a parlait de vengeance de ma mère mais il ne parlait pas de moi il parlait de Zelena et de Gold. Robin il faut les …

-Je sais. Granny nous avait prévenu. Zelena est sous surveillance mais Rumple a été tabassé. Petit – Jean et August sont arrivaient à temps et maintenant il passe son temps à engueuler les pauvres infirmières, la coupa – t – il pour la rassurer alors que Regina s'était vivement redressé, paniqué.

-Je m'en veux de les avoir mis en danger.

-Ne t'en veux pas. Tu l'a dis toi même nous ne sommes pas responsable des actes de ces personnes.

-J'aimerais que tous ça se finissent. J'aimerais définitivement porter plainte contre eux. J'aimerais que nous soyons définitivement libéré d'eux, Henri et moi.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord et je serais avec toi je ne te laisserais pas.

-De toutes façon je n'y arriverais pas sans toi à mes côtés.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et se câliner. Leurs gestes n'avaient rien de sexuels, juste un besoin de sentir l'autre.

Puis Robin sortis une caméra que lui avait prêté David. Celui – ci avait besoin du témoignage de Regina mais d'un commun accord il avait été décidait que Regina n'en parlerait qu'à Robin si elle le souhaitait. Elle lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Au départ, elle avait résumé les heures désirant allait au plus vite. Mais David avait insistait sur le fait qu'il fallait tout les détails. Alors Regina se fit violence et repris son récit. Et lorsqu'elle arriva au passage où Greg Mendell l'avait torturé et toucher, Robin décida de s'arrêtait là. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler tentant de son mieux de refréner ses pulsions furieuse qui émanait de lui afin de ne lui transmettre que son amour et son espoir. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même, Regina put rentrer chez elle pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle s'aperçut avec tristesse qu'Henri était de nouveau collé à elle de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore. Cependant, il ne s'était pas totalement renfermé acceptant de se décoller quelque fois pour être avec August, Granny, Margot ou d'autre notamment Robin qu'il voyait désormais comme un héros.

La maison n'avait jamais était aussi pleine. Granny s'était installé au Manoir voulant s'occupant des enfants, Ruby et Zelena n'étaient pas rassuraient à l'idée de rester seules chez elles, Belle s'était installé aussi au Manoir en attendant la sortie de Rumple de l'hôpital qui était prévu pour le lendemain. D'ailleurs, il avait était décidé qu'il ferait sa convalescence au Manoir également.

Les enfants allèrent se coucher mais il fallut longtemps à Henri et Roland pour s'endormir. Ils avaient tout les deux peurs que les méchants reviennent pour faire du mal aux gentils. Il fallut que Robin et Regina se couchent avec eux dans le lit pour qu'ils réussissent à se calmer. Ils se levèrent ensuite, et à peine sortie, Regina embrassa fougueusement son compagnon et l'attira à leurs chambre.

Robin et Regina se déshabillèrent rapidement tout les deux, trop impatient. Ils n'avaient étaient séparés que quelques heures mais l'angoisse qu'ils avaient tout deux ressentis était l'équivalent de plusieurs mois de séparation.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore. Et quand Regina éteignit la lumière, Robin se redressa et ralluma en la fixant. Regina le fit basculer sous elle et en profita pour éteindre encore une fois. Robin ne se laissa pas démonter et échangea une nouvelle fois leur position pour rallumer.

-Robin, éteins la lumière ; gémit la brune.

-Je veux te voir.

-Non éteins s'il te plaît.

-De quoi as tu peur ?

Regina se crispa et le repoussa plus loin, visiblement plus d'humeur à faire des câlins avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher.

-De rien, répliqua – t – elle sèchement.

Robin ralluma la lumière faisant se rasseoir la brune de mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'aime avec la lumière c'est tout.

-Okay, ça me va tant que c'est ça mais si c'est pour une raison bien plus profonde je veux savoir. Je suis là et tu n'as pas à avoir peur. C'est une raison plus profonde non ?

Regina ne put s'empêchait de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire. Comment faisait il pour toujours la comprendre.

-J'ai pas… j'ai jamais… vu quelqu'un nu pour ça. Je veux dire pour qui j'ai du désir puisque tu dis que les viols ne comptent pas.

-Les viols ne comptent pas, réaffirma – t – il encore une fois constatant qu'elle avait encore du mal à différencier plaisir consentis et abus.

-Voir un corps nu à toujours rimé avec souffrance et abus. Le noir me rassure c'est tout. Et puis là … avec …

-De quoi as-tu peur en voyant mon corps ? Demanda – t – il sentant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir sa phrase.

-Que tu… Que tu…

-Que je veuille voir le tien sans la nuit pour te couvrir ? » Regina hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vois tes cicatrices ? » La brune se figea d'horreur en l'entendant et essaya de combattre ses larmes. « Je les ais senties en te touchant ma belle. Mais je me moque des cicatrices, j'en ai aussi.

-Léopold me disait que j'étais hideuse et il éteignait la lumière pour cacher ses horreurs, dit – elle en jouant nerveusement avec un pli de sa couverture.

-Léopold est un fou, un pervers, un monstre qui ne mérite pas que tu te déprécie ainsi. Tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en pleine lumière mais je te connais, j'ai pu te toucher et te découvrir et je sais que tu es magnifique. S'il éteignait la lumière c'était uniquement pour ne pas voir tes yeux et ainsi le reflet de ses actes.

-On peut être on peut essayer.

Regina sourit sans réussir à cacher ses angoisses. Robin lui prit la main et la fit se retourner afin qu'ils puissent se faire face. Puis il retira son haut et Regina regarda instantanément ailleurs, faisant sourire son amant.

-Regarde-moi.

Lentement elle releva son regard et sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa gorge s'assécher.

-La lumière n'est pas grand chose. Tu m'as déjà touché, tu me connais mon cœur. N'ais pas peur ni de mon corps ni du tiens.

Robin se tourna Emma se tourna pour montrer son dos. Sur son épaule, Regina remarqua la longue cicatrice.

-Ça … J'avais 8 ans et j'étais dans une famille d'accueil. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Emma, tu sais la fille de je t'avais parlais. Le père était violent et lorsqu'il était saoul il l'a touché. Un jour, je l'ai vu faire, Emma était en pleur alors j'ai voulu le pousser et ça l'a mis en colère et il m'a frappé. J'ai finis à l'hôpital et l'assistante social nous a récupérer. »

Il étendit ses jambes et montra l'intérieur de ses cuisses et pour la première fois Regina remarqua des taches.

« Celles ci viennent d'un groupe de garçon qui étaient à l'orphelinat. Ils nous avaient pris en grippe avec Petit Jean et le plus vieux, il fumait, s'amusa à nous prendre pour des cendriers et à écraser ses cigarettes sur nous. J'avais 10 ans. On a jamais rien dit parce qu'il nous avait dit qu'il nous ferait bien pire si l'on parlait et qu'il se retournerait sur Emma.

Il se retourna pour s'asseoir en tailleur de nouveau, et sourit à sa compagne pour la rassurer. Il pointa ensuite du doigt une cicatrice de quatre centimètre de longueur et de un centimètre de largeur au milieu de la poitrine.

-J'avais 25 ans. J'étais en conflit avec un mec, John de Nottingham qui était jaloux de ma relation avec Marianne. Un soir de la fête de Storybrooke il a débarquait pour m'insulter et me demandais de laisser Marianne, ce que j'ai refusé. On s'est disputé et ça a vite terminé en bagarre et pendant notre bagarre le défibrillateur est tombé. John l'a prit et m'a choqué avec. Mon cœur s'est arrêté, c'est ta sœur qui m'a fait un massage cardiaque mais j'étais très sonné et les médecins ont du m'opérer pour être sûr.

-Que s'est – il passé ensuite ?

-John était le fils du shérif alors il n'a rien eu mais moi si. Par je ne sais quel stratagème Rumple a réussi à l'empêcher de m'envoyer en prison mais j'ai du payer une amende. A partir de là il s'est fait un malin plaisir à faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans Storybrooke jusqu'à ce qu'un jour David réussissent à faire dégager le shérif en entrant lui même dans le poste. John a finis par partirent en même temps que Marianne lorsque j'avais 29 ans.

-Elle est partie avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'en est vanté dans une lettre mais Marianne elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je ne les aient jamais retrouvés.

-C'est trop cruel, remarqua Regina en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'homme.

-Je sais, mais c'est la vie, et le passé.

Ils restèrent silencieuses quelques instants puis Regina retira doucement son haut le cœur menaçant de s'échapper de lui même de son habitacle. Robin dévora chaque centimètre de peau exposée de ses yeux avides. Regina posa sa main sur une longue cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la taille. Elle se contorsionna pour en suivre le tracé, et qui allait presque jusque dans son dos. Elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-Celle là date de mon premier séjour à l'hôpital. C'est la première fois que Léopold est rentré ivre mort. Il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble mais Henri était malade et je voulais restais avec lui. Je lui ait dit non. Il n'en à rien eu à faire et il s'est énervé et m'a prise pour me jeter sur la table basse. Elle était en verre et s'est cassée sous le choc de mon poids. Et la table ma ouverte sur toute la longueur. Léopold m'a laissé la, baignant dans mon sang alors je me suis traîné jusqu'à mon sac qui étais non loin et j'ai appelé le premier contact qui m'étais tombé sous la main avant de m'évanouir … Je sais c'est horrible. » Dit-elle en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

Robin ne dit rien. Il se contenta seulement de s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme pour déposer de doux baiser sur la cicatrice faisant se tendre au possible la brune.

-Tu es belle Regina. N'en doute jamais et ces cicatrices prouve encore plus la beauté de ton âme.

Elle changea de position et posa ses lèvres sur une autre cicatrice située sur le haut de son sein droit.

-Celle la provient d'un miroir qui s'est brisé sous moi. Léopold avait trouvé lors d'une soirée que je lui avait pas fait honneur et cela l'avait agaçait. Il m'a gifler et m'a dit que je devais me rattraper. On était dans une salle à côté de la salle de la réception mais personne n'est entré. J'ai voulu me dégager mais il m'a plaqué tellement fort contre le miroir qu'il s'est brisé. Il … il a fait ce qu'il voulait m'enfonçant un peu plus les bout de verre. C'est Tink qui m'a trouvé.

Robin embrassa la cicatrice mais Regina recula.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Questionna – t – il doucement.

-Non, soupira la jeune femme les yeux baignés de perles incolores.

Il passa derrière elle et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il embrassa diverses marques qu'elle avait sur l'épaule.

-La plus petite viens de ma mère qui avait était en colère après moi après le départ de Zelena. Elle m'avait giflé si fort que j'en suis tombé et me suis claqué la tête sur la cheminée pour m'échouer sur le tisonnier.

En disant cela, elle souleva ses cheveux, dévoilant une cicatrice en haut de sa nuque, disparaissant dans ses cheveux. Robin l'embrassa également et il continua à découvrir chaque marque, chaque cicatrice, du bout de ses lèvres.

« La plus longue date de la dernière fois. Léopold avait été humilié à son travail et avait besoin de se défouler. Il a était ignoble avec Henri alors je me suis énervé et j'ai demandé à Henri de monter dans sa chambre ce qu'il a fait. Il a voulu me prendre encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas qu'Henri ne redescende mais il est redescendu, inquiet. Il s'est jeté sur Léopold pour qu'il s'arrête alors il l'a giflé. Je me suis jeté sur lui mais il m'a étranglé. Henri avait pris le téléphone pour appeler les secours mais Léopold l'a vu. Il s'est jeté sur Henri et l'a roué de coup. Je l'ai tiré en arrière et Léopold et moi avons dégringolé dans les escaliers. J'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais chez Tink et j'avais étais opéré car j'avais eu l'épaule déboîté et une côte qui remontait dangereusement. » dit – elle en tremblant de plus belle et laissant un sanglot s'échapper.

-Tu tremble.

-C'est la première fois que je dévoile tous ça.

-Ton corps. Et je suis heureux d'être le seul à avoir pu admirer ses beautés.

Il embrassa la longue cicatrice. Ses baisers n'avaient rien de sexuel, il l'enveloppait d'amour et de tendresse. Il l'a lavait de toutes ces horreurs ne laissant que la pureté de son amour pour la brune. Il lui enleva son pantalon mais ne toucha pas à sa culotte et offrit le même traitement à ses jambes.

Regina avait la sensation que l'homme le soulageait de ses années de souffrance. Elle avait la sensation qu'il arrivait à effacer l'ombre violente de Léopold sur son corps, la remplaçant par sa tendresse.

Robin l'embrassa et s'arrêta sur les pansements recouvrant le dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-J'aurais de nouvelle cicatrices, dit – elle les larmes aux yeux, une lueur de dégoût.

-Ces cicatrices prouvent ta force, notre force. Et j'aime tes seins avec ou sans cicatrices ma belle, dit – il en relevant son visage la faisant furieusement rougir par ses mots.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et ils entamèrent un balais de caresses.

-C'est tellement bon, murmura – t – elle.

Le jeune brun continua ses baisers et ses caresses du bout de la langue. Il embrassa son ventre et son nombril en se délectant des ondulations de sa partenaire. Il descendit encore et écarta doucement ses jambes pour accéder à son intimité mais la jeune femme sursauta alors il remonta doucement.

-C'est moi. Ne t'en fais pas. On peut arrêter si tu veux.

-Non, non. Je … je ne veux plus sentir que tes mains sur moi. Je veux … je veux que tu me lave de tout ça. S'il te plaît, demanda – t – elle la respiration saccadée.

Robin sourit et l'embrassa. Puis il redescendit vers son intimité. Il souffla gentiment de s'amusant des mouvements erratiques de sa compagne qui relevait les hanches par reflex. Elle gémissait en ondulant pour essayait d'approfondir le contact. Robin cessa de la torturer et posa sa langue sur ce bijou d'amour. La brune cambrait son corps en suivant les bagues de plaisir qui l'assayaient s'agrippant vainement au draps.

-Ro … bin

-mmh, gémit – il.

Regina hoqueta en sentant les vibrations émise par la voix de son amant. Le blond la caressait, attrapant et malaxant ses seins sans lui faire du mal, tout en jouant avec sa langue de plus en plus vite. La brune gémissait de plus en plus et haletait, respirant de plus en plus difficilement, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et elle se mit à crier son nom de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ravagée par un violent orgasme.

-Mon dieu Robin. Je t'aime.

-Quel beau sourire, lui répondit – il en remontant pour venir s'allonger sur elle.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et ils poursuivirent leurs ébats toutes la nuit. L'un se rassurant de la présence de l'autre, et l'autre se lavant des toutes ces souillures.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain fut particulièrement éprouvant pour les tourtereaux et le reste de la famille. Ils avaient tous décidé de faire tomber Cora et pour se faire ils avaient tous envoyé leurs plaintes à Boston.

Deux jours plus tard, Regina reçut un appel. C'était son père. Il lui dit que Cora et Léopold venaient d'être arrêté, que tout était finis. Le père de Regina était déjà prêt à partir et le temps de régler les dernières choses et il arrivait.

Après avoir raccrocher, Regina s'était effondrait dans les bras de Robin. Toutes ces années elle n'avait rêvait que de ça. Avoir sa famille réunit, heureuse et tout semblait enfin s'emboîter parfaitement. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait : la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire était que cette situation la faisait flotter dans un autre monde. Un monde sans danger, sans peur, sans tragédie. Elle était dans un monde d'amour, d'espoir, de sécurité. Elle était si heureuse que ça tête lui semblait pleine à craquer mais pour une fois elle était légère. Elle était pleine à craquer certes, mais de bonheur, de plénitude.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

… Enfin cela c'est ce qu'elle pensait pour le moment. Car c'était mal connaître Cora Mills. Et cette femme, au fond de sa cellule avait bien l'intention de faire payer à sa fille l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : son avocat venait de lui donner une photo qui la conforta dans son idée de faire s'effondrer ce que sa progéniture tentait si désespérément de construire. Et Robin serait le premier à en subir le courroux.

* * *

 **Sur ce voici une nouvelle fin ... n'hésitais pas à me laisser vos avis** **ça serait super ;D**


	16. Milles excuses

Comme le porte le titre je vous présente milles excuses pour mon retard. Mais j'ai était débordé et cruellement en manque d'inspiration pour le chapitre qui est censé suivre.

Cependant je suis (enfin Dieu merci) en train de le finir donc il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Par ailleurs, concernant les prochaines publication je pense qu'elles ne seront elles même pas daté et probablement pas régulière sauf miracle ...

Bref je vous dit à bientôt et je m'excuse encore :'(


	17. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Salut, salut ! Et oui me revoilà enfin ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais c'est bon voici un nouveau chapitre, à vos de me dire ce qu'il en est !**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOUs :D**

* * *

 **16 – Des retrouvailles mouvementées**

La grande famille avait passé ces trois dernières semaines en quasi autarcie. Dans leurs bulle, libérée de toutes ses peurs, de tous ces démons omniprésents. Mais aujourd'hui était le grand jour. La quiétude qui s'était installé allait à nouveau être chamboulé mais cette fois ci pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. En effet Henry, le père de Regina et Tink, sa meilleure amie arrivaient enfin à Storybrooke.

Et depuis le petit matin, Regina ne cessait de tourner en rond essuyant, lavant, rangeant encore et encore sous les yeux amusés des habitants de la maison.

-Regina, tu crois vraiment que ton père va inspecter ta penderie et encore plus tes dessus ? Demanda gentiment Robin alors que Regina s'affairait à plier et replier ses culottes.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait.

-Mais tout sera parfait Regina.

-Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que … que …

-Que rien ne sera pareil. Que beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis que vous vous êtes vu. Que tout pourrait exploser en vol. Je sais et je pense que lui aussi est dans le même état. Mais cela fait près de deux ans que vous attendez de vous revoir, qu'il attend de revoir sa petite fille mieux encore d'avoir ses deux filles réunit avec lui. Il ne pourra rêver mieux. Rien ne pourra plus t'empêcher de vivre paisiblement Regina.

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa. _Dieu qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il était l'homme parfait._

… Et puis oublie pas que c'est moi qui devrais stresser à en être malade … Je vais quand même rencontrer mon beau – père.

-Et il va t'adorer j'en suis sûr.

Leurs baisers commencèrent à s'approfondir mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par le cri d'un Henri euphorique hurlant « papi ! C'est papi ». Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et le stress commença à s'insinuer en eux. Ils se sourirent et descendirent lentement, main dans la main. Henri était dans les bras d'une petite blonde qui avait les cheveux relevés en chignon tandis que Zelena serrait dans ses bras un petit homme aux cheveux gris.

Regina resta en arrière observant la scène, les larmes aux yeux et broyant la main de Robin. Le vieil homme releva la tête et croisa son regard avec la brune. Il relâcha la rousse pour s'avancer lentement vers son autre fille. Regina ne bougeait pas, incapable de tout mouvement, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration presque erratique.

-Ma fille, ma petite fille, soupira le vieil homme qui retraçait le contour du visage de Regina avec ses doigts avant d'être brusquement pris dans les bras de sa fille.

-Mon dieu, tu es là. Vous êtes vraiment là, pleura la jeune femme.

-Oui ma fille.

-Et moi alors c'est comme ça que tu me reçois, s'exclama la petite blonde.

-Tink » dis Regina en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, surprenant agréablement tout le monde, la jeune femme n'étant d'ordinaire pas tactile. « Papa, Tink, je vous présente Robin, mon compagnon, Roland, son fils et August.

-Monsieur, Mademoiselle, embrassa Robin.

-Pffff je m'appelle Tink pas mademoiselle tu sais. On se tutoie d'ailleurs, dit – elle dans un ton sans appel.

-Appelez-moi Henri. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin, Zelena me parle de vous depuis des années.

-J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous aussi.

-Et vous vous devez être August ?

-C'est bien ça monsieur, répondit August avec une attitude militaire qui ne laissa pas indifférente Tink.

Henri prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter « Merci de les avoir sauvés ». Puis la petite famille s'en alla dans le salon heureux de leurs retrouvailles et racontant leurs nouvelles vies.

Henri était extatique tant il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa tante et son grand père. Lorsque sa mère sortie de la pièce pour la cuisine, il en profita pour parler de Daniel, sujet encore sensible pour la jeune brune. Les deux nouveaux arrivant voulurent alors voir la sépulture faite quelques mois plus tard pour s'y recueillir.

Après cela, Tink pris Henri, Roland et August avec elle pour jouer aux chevaliers afin de laisser le vieil homme discuter avec Robin.

-Vous êtes donc le compagnon de Regina et le meilleur ami de Zelena, si je ne m'abuse ? Commença le vieux père.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Vous avez protégé mes deux filles et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour cela ... mais, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que Regina a assez souffert comme ça pour maintenant notamment avec son mari, censé être l'homme de sa vie. Alors je tiens à m'assurer, même s'il semble que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien monsieur Hood, que vous êtes la personne qu'il faut pour ma fille.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne qu'il leurs faut. Je sais simplement que je n'envisage plus jamais ma vie sans eux. Je … Regina est une femme extraordinaire et je ne me lasserais jamais de la chérir et de lui montrer combien je l'aime chaque jour, pour effacer ses blessures mais aussi pour moi. Parce que je le veux. Je veux les protéger, les aimer, les avoir près de moi et ce jusqu'à la fin. J'aime votre fille, sincèrement, ainsi que votre petit fils.

-Bien … je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration mais il me semble que vous m'ayez convaincu. Quoiqu'il en soit je vous mets tout de même à l'épreuve, et si, un jour il vous vient à l'idée de faire souffrir n'importe qu'elle personne de cette famille, croyez-moi je ne vous raterai pas.

-Je ferais attention.

-Bien … Vous pouvez m'appeler Henry mon cher, dit – il dans un sourire.

-Robin, répondit – il en souriant, tendant sa main pour sceller leur entente.

Puis ils rentrèrent afin de s'attabler. La maison était rayonnante de joie, remplis de toute la famille. Et à la fin de cette soirée comblée de rires et bonheur, tous allèrent se coucher, épuisé par ces retrouvailles.

-Bah c'est passé tout seul en fait, souffla Robin en entrant dans sa chambre suivit de Regina.

-Oui. Tout le monde a l'air bien, tous réunis.

-Et ton père m'a averti comme il se doit qu'il fallait que je vous aime mademoiselle Mills et ce toute la vie, dit – il en encerclant la jeune femme par le dos.

-J'y compte bien, dit – elle le sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément, avant de ne terminer cette soirée en pleine extase.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **D** ring. La porte du Granny's sonne et alerte Ruby qui se précipite dans la salle pour accueillir le premier client de ma journée. Mais son air enjoué se fana aussitôt ce client aperçut. _Merde c'est quoi ça ?!_ Se demanda – t – elle.

-Ruby, salut, s'exclama la jeune femme brune.

-Ma … Marianne, souffla Ruby, sous le choc.

-Yes, c'est bien moi. Ça fait longtemps hein ?

-Sept ans. Oui, répondit – elle froidement.

-Ruby, cesse de jacasser et trav... commença la gérante dont les mots moururent avant leurs sortie. Marianne ?

-Salut, grand – mère.

-Et bien cela faisant un sacré temps. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je reviens.

-Il serait temps, en effet.

-Robin n'habite plus au même endroit ?

-Non. Robin vit désormais avec quelqu'un d'autre et je doute qu'il ne veuille te voir, répondit Ruby.

-Même s'il vit avec quelqu'un cela ne change rien. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais pu se remettre de ma disparition et mon simple retour le fera revenir.

-Ecoute moi bien ma petite » commença la vieille dame, l'air menaçant et s'avançant vers ce qui était autre fois sa petite fille. « Robin est quelqu'un que tu ne mérites pas et qui a enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher cette histoire tout ça parce qu'après sept ans d'absence madame reviens comme une fleur sans même penser à son fils qu'elle a abandonné mais plutôt en pensant à ce qu'elle considérait comme son gigolo ».

Marianne, dont la colère commençait à s'insinuer en elle, se mit à rire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le Granny's. Aussitôt Ruby appela Zelena afin de la mettre au courant de ce qui s'annoncer comme un nouvel orage à affronter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bonjour, vous êtes ?

-Bonjour, je suis la femme de Robin. Est – il ici ?

-La fe... Qui ? De ? Marianne ? S'étouffa August.

-C'est exact. Est – il ici ?

-Euh bah c'est que …

Jamais August n'avait été aussi stressé. Il sentait les ennuis arriver et il en était déjà épuisé.

-Puis – je le voir ? demanda la brune de plus en plus agacée par l'homme en face d'elle qui ne cessait de bafouiller.

-Bonjour, puis – je vous aider ? demanda alors la voix suave de la maîtresse de maison qui venait de se pointer à côté du pauvre jeune qui sentis une sueur froide lui traversé sa colonne.

-Bonjour, vous me serez peut – être plus utile. Je serais Robin.

-Robin est sortis. Vous êtes ?

-Marianne Lucas. Et vous ? Répondit – elle faisant se tendre instantanément Regina.

-Regina. Regina Mills, répondit – elle avec son plus de ses faux sourires.

-Oh c'est donc vous, murmura la femme toujours sur le perron.

-Moi ?

-Oui, la nouvelle compagne de Robin.

-En effet… Puis – je vous proposer un café en attendant le retour de Robin. Roland est ici aussi.

-Roland ? Vraiment ? J'accepte, répondit la jeune femme tout aussi indifférente.

Cela ne faisait que quelque minute que Marianne était là mais elle agacée déjà prodigieusement Regina et August par ses manières hautaines. Et ce fut le coup de grâce lorsque Henri arriva avec Roland et Henry.

-Bonjour maman ! dirent – ils en lui sautant au coup pour lui dire bonjour.

-Bonjour mes chatons.

-Salut August, dirent – ils à la chaîne en lui tapant dans la main.

-Bonjour madame. Moi c'est Henri.

-Et moi Roland.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Marianne.

-Roland. Marianne est ta maman, se racla la gorge Regina.

-Ma maman ?

-Oui c'est moi mon amour. Je suis revenu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me manquais trop.

-Tu reviens pour de vrai alors ? demanda le petit partagé entre la joie de retrouver sa vraie maman et peur de ne plus avoir le droit de considérer Regina comma sa maman. Mais ses questionnements intérieurs furent interrompus à l'entente de Robin crier le nom de Regina et arriver en trombe dans la cuisine.

-Marianne ? C'est bien toi ? demanda Robin plus pour se convaincre lui – même, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres brisant le cœur de l'autre brune.

-Oui. Je suis revenue, dit – elle en prenant son ex – compagnon dans ses bras.

-Euh … qu'est ce … euh que viens-tu faire là ?

-Robin, enfin, je suis revenue pour nous.

-Tu … tu as rencontré ma nouvelle compagne ? Regina, demanda – t – il n'aimant pas les insinuations de la mère de fils, afin de lui faire comprendre sa situation actuelle.

-Oui, répondit – elle froidement. « Écoute, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu avec vous deux.

-Tu pars comme ça du jour au lendemain et tu penses pouvoir revenir comme ça ?

-Tu te fiche de moi ?! Je suis partie pour toi Robin. J'ai dû supporté cet affreux Nottingham pendant des années juste pour vous protéger, toi et Roland. Je t'ai toujours aimé Robin.

-Hum Robin, je vais te laisser je vais conduire allez Roland et Henri à l'école, dit – elle alors qu'elle venait de les envoyer se préparer avec le vieil Henry.

-C'est ça allez – vous – en, ne put s'empêcher de dire la mégère.

-Non, tu restes ici. Ça te concerne tout autant. Henry pouvez – vous conduire les garçons à l'école je vous prie ? Bien. Et toi ne t'avise plus de lui manquer de respect, c'est clair ?

-Enfin Robin, ce n'est pas cette poule qui va m'empêcher de voir mon fils. Souviens – toi tous ces superbes moments que nous avons passé ensemble.

-Stop, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à t'oublier et que nous avons vécu de belle chose. La plus belle étant Roland, fils que tu as abandonné pour vivre l'aventure avec Keith. Ne me dis pas que tu as mal vécu avec lui s'est fait un malin plaisir de revenir ici pour tout me raconter et m'expliquer comment toi tu étais parti en lui volant toute vos économies. Alors maintenant tu sais quoi j'en ai marre. Tu vas sortir d'ici et si Roland veut te voir alors tu pourras le voir avec Petit – Jean mais je refuse que tu débarque dans nos vies en pensant que l'on veut de toi.

-Enfin Robin tu ne peux pas me dire ça, dit – elle en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune sculpteur la repoussa fermement avant de la tirer vers la porte sous ses cris et la jeter dehors. Il posa alors sa tête contre la porte pour reprendre ses esprits quand soudain il sentit deux bras l'entourer dans son dos. Il se retourna pour mieux la voir.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda – t – elle

-Oui. C'est juste … je ne pensais pas que ça se passerais comme ça … C'est …

-C'est troublant de la revoir après tant d'années. Je me doute que tout ça doit faire resurgir …

-Non, je sais ce que tu dis et non. C'est sûr que tout me revient en pleine face mais y a plus aucune chance entre elle et moi. Finalement il n'y en n'a jamais eu. C'est toi que j'aime et ce pour la fin de mes jours. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous embêter plus.

* * *

Mais c'était sans compter sur la hargne de cette femme. En effet, déterminée Marianne se transforma en véritable harceleuse. Elle crevait les pneus de la voiture de Regina, suivait Robin, laissait propager des rumeurs sur la fidélité de Robin et la légitimité morale de Regina. Et Robin et Marianne se déchiraient pour la garde de Roland, celle – ci voulant absolument aussi l'obtenir alors même que ce pauvre garçon était terrifié par cette méchante femme.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'une guerre était déclaré et se jouait à Sherbrooke jusqu'à ce que Regina ne débarque au Granny's où logeait la faiseuse de trouble, furieuse car celle – ci avait osé dire à Roland que son père mourrait s'il aimer Regina comme sa mère. Le pauvre petit était rentré paniqué n'osant même plus adresser la parole à la brune. Les deux adultes s'étaient inquiétés et lorsque Robin était aller voir pourquoi il fuyait Regina et qu'il semblait si mal, Roland avait explosé en pleur en disant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rendre son père malade et qu'il ne savait pas que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Robin lui avait assuré qu'il allait très bien et lui demanda pourquoi il pensait cela. Le jeune garçon craqua et raconta tout à son père. Regina derrière la porte avait suivi la conversation et entra dans une rage folle envers la femme qui avait osé traumatiser celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

Ruby vit alors passer une furie brune dans le restaurant qui monta à l'étage. Regina, pourtant peu impulsive et violente, ne put se contenir et elle entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre de la femme. Heureusement ou malheureusement, la mégère là, tranquillement assise sur son lit et à peine eu – t – elle le temps de voir une brune ténébreuse entrer dans sa chambre qu'elle se sentis propulser contre le mur maintenu de force.

La furie lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à déguerpir au plus vite de cette ville et de ne jamais revenir car on ne se remettait pas d'une lionne enragée voulant protéger ses petits. Et malgré quelques vaines tentatives de Marianne de la menacer et de faire face, elles furent toutes avortées sous l'intimidation et la peur que propulsait Regina sur la pauvre femme. Sans plus de tergiversions Regina obligé et même fourra les affaires de la femme dans sa valise.

Un quart d'heure plus tard tout au plus, Ruby, Granny et Zelena observaient descendre une Marianne penaude portant sa valise suivis d'une Regina la descendant à coup de regard revolver et sans un mot de plus les trois femmes laissées dans les questions virent Marianne et Regina monter dans la grosse mercedes noire et démarrer à toute berzingue.

Regina déposa Marianne au plus proche arrêt de bus, lui donna de l'argent et fit demi – tour et nous pouvons être certain que la pauvre Lucas ne reviendra pas de sitôt chercher des noises à la famille Mills.

Au retour de Regina au Manoir, tous étaient réunis dans le salon se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Robin s'assura aussitôt de son bien – être et elle assura que tout était réglé sans plus de détail ? Tous sentaient et étaient surprit de sentir que Regina était encore hors d'elle. La soirée se passa alors sans encombre.

Un nouveau problème était encore une fois réglé d'une main de maître mais l'accalmie annonce toujours un prochain orage …

… Et le téléphone sonna.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un peu court j'avoue. Bon c'était pas le meilleur chapitre mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;) Cependant, et je m'excuse d'avance, mais je n'ais toujours pas la suite donc je ne sais pas dans combien de temps elle paraîtra mais je vous dis à bientôt quand même !**


	18. Sur une fin en or

**Youpla ! Me revoilà enfin me dirais - vous !**

 **Je me suis essayé au flash - back alors n'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en pensait ;)**

 **Petite dédicace à Audrey :D**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOUs ;D**

* * *

 **17 – Sur une fin en or**

Le juge avait fait bon droit. Enfin une nouvelle page se tournait et la nouvelle petite famille allait enfin vivre sans encombre. Pourtant ce passage n'était pas écrit d'avance.

 _ **Flash – back**_

 _Un mois avant, Marianne était tout juste partis depuis deux mois. Personnes n'avaient su ce qu'il c'était passé. Chaque fois que les curieux posaient la question à Regina celle – ci répondait qu'elle avait conclu un marché. Même Robin ne savait pas ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. Regina n'avait que rapidement parlé à Roland pour lui expliquer la situation, et celui – ci, trop heureux d'avoir un secret uniquement avec Regina prenez à cœur de ne rien divulguer de leurs confidences._

 _Un matin donc, le facteur sonna et donna le courrier. Henry et Roland s'amusaient à trier le courrier lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités._

 _-Roland, Henri ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'autre Henry ayant remarqué le choc soudain de ses petits – enfants._

 _-Y a une lettre … de maman … répondit le plus jeune d'une petite voix._

 _Tous se mirent aussitôt en alerte et Regina se jeta la première sur la lettre et l'arracha des mains de Roland. Elle l'ouvrit et la lit, Robin par – dessus son épaule n'en perdu pas une miette non plus. Le silence était si saisissant que l'on aurait pu croire qu'une grande nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, venait de s'abattre sur le Manoir. Ne croyez plus car c'est le cas. Les deux lecteurs semblaient avoir bloqués sur les mots de ladite lettre. Puis sans un mot Robin pris la main de Regina et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de la jeune femme et ils téléphonèrent à leur avocat._

 _Une heure plus tard, le couple sortait et annonçait la grande nouvelle._

 _ **Fin du flash – back**_

Décidément, ils en avaient passé des heures ces dernières semaines au tribunal. Et s'ils en sortaient heureux aujourd'hui, cela n'avait pas toujours était le cas. En effet, lorsque le téléphone sonna après le départ de Marianne c'était pour annoncer à la famille Mills qu'un long et dur procès allait se dérouler incessamment sous peu. Et Regina en avait était terrifié. En effet, si Mendell était mort il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait la confrontation avec sa mère et l'heure des témoignages à réussir.

 _ **Flash – back**_

 _Le matin du procès Robin et Regina avait peiné pour se lever. Ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre toute la nuit et se l'étaient prouvés. Ils souhaitaient tant rester dans leur bulle, loin de ces trois prochains jours qui s'avéraient éprouvant pour chacun._

 _Et il n'avait pas tort. La défense s'évertuait à ternir l'image de Regina : « Mme Mills n'est pas saine mentalement » « Elle a été dans une maison psychiatrique durant plusieurs mois » « Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai elle est donc responsable de la mort de Monsieur Daniel Colter et a mis, délibérément son fils de 8 ans en danger. Quel genre de mère ferait ça ? » et cela n'en finissait plus … « Madame Mills, a toujours été une mère respectée qui a su élever sa fille qui ne lui en a jamais était reconnaissante » …_

 _Le plus dur avait était lorsque, un à un, ses membres les plus proches avaient témoignés en sa faveur. Elle avait pu entendre toutes les choses machiavéliques qu'avait fait Cora Mills à son père et surtout à sa meilleure amie Tink : « Elle m'a envoyé ses sbires plus d'une fois pour me faire peur afin que je dise où se trouve Regina » « Elle a fait en sorte de me renvoyer de mon travail » « Je me sentais si peu en sécurité que j'ai finis par prendre une colocation et puis lorsque j'étais seule je partais toute suite chez mes parents » « Apprendre la mort de Daniel m'a détruite »._

 _Ces témoignages avaient eu lieu le second jour et avait était si éprouvant que Regina en avait fait une crise d'angoisse sur la route. A la sortie de la salle, d'audience Robin et Regina se tenaient si fort qu'ils auraient pu fusionner prêt à affronter la horde de journaliste qui attendait aux portes du Palais de Justice. A peine sortie que le couple était assommé par un brouhaha de question « Que c'est – il passé ? » « Qu'est – ce que ça fait d'envoyer sa mère en prison ? » « Vous sentez – vous libérez ? » « Avez – vous … ». Les portes enfin fermées, la voiture démarra. Regina au milieu était comme encerclé, protégé par ses amis, sa famille. Zelena au volant avec Ruby à ses côtés et Robin et Tink à ses côtés à l'arrière. Elle fixait la route pour avoir une dernière chose à laquelle se raccrocher, son cerveau retraça tous ce qui c'était dit durant la séance._

 _La peur de ses amis, les machinations de sa mère … Elle était consciente de tous cela mais tout lui avait semblé presque irréaliste finalement qu'elle n'envisageait pas que sa vie ne puisse avoir était régit que par sa mère et ses abominables plans. Pourtant c'était le cas et elle commençait doucement à en prendre conscience. Pourtant Daniel lui avait promis qu'il se battrait pour que tout finisse et qu'ils finiraient au tribunal à faire agenouiller la génitrice de la brune. Mais il n'était pas là il ne sera plus jamais là. Elle commença à hyper – ventiler et n'entendait que des voix imperceptibles autour d'elle._

 _De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. « Robin … de … je peux pas … air … besoin … ROBIN ! » paniqua – t – elle. Plus elle s'agitait plus sa ceinture de sécurité se bloquait et plus elle paniquait, se sentant prise en piège. Tink finit par détacher la jeune brune, Zelena ne pouvant s'arrêtait sur cette route. Aussitôt la pauvre enfant se jeta au cou de Robin comme une bouée de sauvetage et pleurant à chaude larme. Elle se serra tellement à Robin et celui – ci pouvait sentir son cœur tambourinait et était empêché pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Finalement, au bout d'une quarantaine de minute les larmes se tarir et Regina s'endormi, toujours fermement accroché à Robin._

 _Arrivée, Robin la souleva et alla la coucher. Il attendit que les muscles de la jeune femme ne se relâchent avant de la lâcher. Puis il descendit et craqua dans le bureau de sa compagne, aux côtés de Gold et de Petit – Jean._

 _Le lendemain c'était au tour de Regina de témoigner et d'Henri. Les deux ont été extraordinaires, fort et leurs témoignages furent accablant pour la femme d'affaire._

 _Le verdict tomba à la perpétuité._

 _ **Fin du flash – back**_

Mais tous ces aller au tribunal étaient finis. Tout le monde vivait dans une paix flottante. Notamment Tink et August qui, après quelques difficultés, s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et filaient désormais le parfait amour.

 _ **Flash – back**_

 _Tink et August c'étaient en effet grandement rapproché, se disputant tous les deux l'amour d'Henri puis de Roland. Un soir, August s'était lancé et avait invité Tink au restaurant. Une magnifique soirée qui c'était finis sur la plage et ils avaient finis par s'embrasser sur le pas de leurs chambres et puis plus rien. August la fuyait. Alors Tink en avait parlé avec Regina qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami et elle alla lui en parler._

 _Deux semaines donc après le premier rendez – vous August avez réitéré la chose en pleine forêt, à côté d'un puis et ils avaient passé la plus belle soirée de leurs vies, qu'il finirent sur des confidences. August s'excusa de son comportement et lui expliqua son passé de militaire. Ses cauchemars et le fait qu'il avait perdu sa femme sur le front, raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné l'armée. Il avait aussi peur que la jeune blonde ne le repousse en voyant sa jambe amputée. Tink le rassura en lui disant que si elle avait pu accepter les casseroles des Mills elle accepterait la jambe en moins ce qu'elle n'accepterait pas en revanche c'est d'être une seconde fois mise de côté pour son soi – disant bien._

 _ **Fin du flash – back**_

Et nous voilà à aujourd'hui, où toutes ces histoires se finissent une à une pour laisser place à de nouvelle histoire. Ainsi alors que Robin et Regina couraient au plus vite pour s'abriter de cette tempête, le sculpteur s'arrêta soudainement arrêtant ainsi la comptable.

-Robin mais que fais – tu ? Il pleut averse !

L'homme ne répondit qu'un je t'aime avant de se jeter sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la femme et de l'embrasser passionnément sous la pluie. Il ne restait que ce jeune couple au beau milieu du parvis, seule au monde, qui s'embrassait passionnément.

Les curieux derrière leurs fenêtres pourraient se demander ce qui prenait à ces deux fous de s'embrasser ainsi au lieu de s'abriter ? Et bien messieurs, dames, ceci est le triomphe de l'amour qui a permis à ces deux être d'avancer et de se battre contre leurs démons : aujourd'hui la somptueuse brune est libérée du joug de sa mère, le ténébreux brun à abolis toutes craintes de son ex – femme qui a définitivement cédé ses droits parentaux permettant à Regina, en ce jour a adopté le petit Roland et ce couple s'est unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 **Fin ! A la prochaine …**


	19. 19 - Toujours plus (partie 1)

**Salut, salut ! Me revoilà enfin ! Ce chapitre va se diviser en plusieurs parties, deux je pense, comme ça vous en aurez plus souvent et ça m'éviteras de rester un mois sans rien mettre. Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je suis overbooké de boulot.**

 **Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**

* * *

 **19 - Toujours plus (partie 1)**

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! S'était écriait Zelena pendant que tous étaient restaient béat face à cette nouvelle annonce. Se marier ? En secret. Qu'elle drôle d'idée. Idée que personne ne comprenait et si le reste de la famille semblait avoir perdu le don de la parole, Zelena elle ne cessé de réclamer une explication.

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous. A vrai dire on n'y avait pas pensé avant d'y être, tenta Robin.

-Raison de plus. Non mais un mariage c'est trop bien et moi je voulais vous voir vous marier, c'est, c'est ...

-Ecoute Zelena ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne voulais pas, nous ne voulions pas de grande cérémonie nous avons tous les deux vécus ça et nous ne voulions pas le revivre. Néanmoins,nous pouvons le fêter ... apaisa Regina.

-Pfff vous m'aurez tout fait vous deux. D'accord mais dans ce cas ça sera une fête de mariage ... et vous qui ne dites rien ! Remettez - vous un peu, dit la rousse aux membres de la famille.

Regina avait fini par se lever pour aller à la cuisine et fuir sa sœur et les reproches, mais elle fût bien vite rejointe par August.

-En fait, commença – t – il, tu aimes ne rien faire comme tout le monde et toujours faire dans le compliqué.

-Ecoute je comprends que cela puisse dérouter mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne veux pas que ...

-Oula stop ! Je t'arrête je trouve ça cool et je comprend parfaitement même si ça ressemble à une décision de deux fous traumatisés. De toute façon je compte bien me rattraper pour votre soirée.

-August ...

-Stop ! Interrompa – t – il encore une fois la brune qui s'en agaça. Arrête de vouloir tout faire pour qu'on ne te remarque pas, ma foi c'est complètement inutile en plus. Sache simplement que je suis fière de toi et que tu mérites d'avoir une fête qui te mette à ton honneur ma belle. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais sache que tu as changé ma vie. Grâce à toi j'ai cessé de me morfondre dans mes cauchemard de guerre et j'ai rencontré, j'ai trouvé ma famille avec en prime l'amour. Tu est ma plus belle rencontre petite sœur et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ça .

-Tu as aussi changé ma vie. Sans toi, Henri et moi n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes. Tu es à jamais dans mon cœur, lui dit – elle les larmes aux yeux avant de finir par dire... Je t'aime, et je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi mais il va falloir que l'on arrête de partager notre lit et je ne suis pas sûr que le Manoir va pouvoir contenir plus de gens.

-Nan mais je rêve ! Serais – tu vraiment en train de me foutre à la porte ?!

-Langage August, grimaça – t – elle tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, dans les bras d'August.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée et observèrent tout ce petit monde. Les rires, les chamailleries, le bonheur dans cette maison. Pour rien au monde, ils ne pourraient plus se passer de ce bonheur. Ils avaient enfin une famille. La journée fût une nouvelle journée de pur bonheur mais ce là Regina ayant une migraine folle et étant prise de fatigue se coucha bien tôt sous le regard inquiet du sculpteur.

Le lendemain matin, Robin pour la première fois s'était levé avant Régina et décida de la laisser dormir. Il prépara alors le petit déjeuner avec le patriarche de la maison et furent bien vite suivis par le reste de la maison. Robin avait demandé a Regina comment celle – ci se sentait, la trouvant plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais elle assura se sentir bien. En réalité, elle avait menti. Elle se sentait malade et détestait cette sensation. Elle avait un mal de tête qui ne passait pas et ne savait pas réellement si elle avait chaud ou froid. Aussi, quand Robin et August partirent faire les courses, Regina, à peine la porte claquée, décida de s'octroyer une mini sieste qui finalement s'éternisa.

Robin rentra deux heures plus tard et déposa le tout dans la cuisine ne sachant pas où ranger les quelques bricoles. Il chercha Regina dans son bureau mais personne, dans le salon : personne. Il monta voir les enfants qui jouait tranquillement aux cartes alors il ferma la porte. Il alla voir dans sa chambre et aperçut la jeune femme dans les profondeurs du sommeil et décida de préparer le déjeuner, sans une once de culpabilité. Serait – elle malade suite à leur baiser endiablé sous la pluie ?

Regina sursauta brusquement dans son lit quand elle vit le réveil. Il était déjà midi passé. Elle devait faire à manger et se elle se leva d'un bond, mais aussitôt fait sa tête lui tourna et une vague de vertiges la fit se tomber sur ses fesses. Regina gémit et prit encore quelque minute pour elle lorsqu'elle remarqua une odeur de cuisson. Elle se décida à descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où elle croisa Robin et August.

-Hey marmotte enfin réveillée ! Se moqua August en passant sa main dans ses cheveux la faisant grogner avant d'appeler Henri et Roland. « La nourriture est toujours le meilleur ami pour faire sortir quelqu'un de son sommeil.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge, lui demanda plus bas Robin, ce à quoi Regina hocha positivement la tête.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement même si Regina n'avait pas faim et ils débarrassèrent la table. Regina étant de plus en plus faible, Robin qui lui prit les assiettes des mains.

-Tu es fatiguée. Laisse et va te reposer, je m'en occupe.

Mais encore une fois la jeune femme, têtue, refusa. Robin souffla et continua à laver la vaisselle tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa femme. Coup d'œil plus qu'utile lorsqu'il la vit s'appuyer négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte et pâlir à vue d'œil. Robin lâcha le torchon et la rattrapa in extremis avant la collision au sol. Il la porta pour l'amener dans sa chambre sous le regard inquiet d'August et l'œil septique du vieil Henry et de Tink.

Robin monta les escaliers du Manoir, sa femme dans les bras, pour la déposer dans leur lit. Cela faisait quelques jours que la jeune femme avait des pics de fatigue et il commençait à fortement s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave, encore. Il alla chercher un gant mouillé qu'il posa ensuite sur son front. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps avant de se réveiller mais ni elle ni Robin ne purent s'inquiéter plus puisqu'une tornade blonde déboula dans la chambre, surexcitée suivis d'un Henry qui la réprimandait.

-Réginaaaa ! Hurla – t – elle. C'est génial !

-Tink, s'il te plaît calme – toi, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

-Désolé, répondit la blonde penaude.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda alors Robin, perplexe.

-Ma fille est malade. Elle n'est jamais malade. Répondit Henry de manière nonchalante, perdant encore plus Robin, tandis que Regina écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-En quoi est – ce si bien ?

-Oh bordel non ! s'exclama Regina en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Quoi ? Qu'est – ce qu'il se passe ? Expliquez - vous bon sang ! Demanda le pauvre homme qui sentait la panique s'insinuer en lui.

-Lorsque nous avons appris que ma fille était enceinte d'Henri, on ne s'en doutait pas du tout. En fait, pour Regina, lorsqu'elle est enceinte elle développe trop d'amorphine en clair l'enfant lui prend toutes ses défiances immunitaires et son énergie. Elle était en permanence malade, elle faisait des malaises, etc. Et lorsque je l'ai emmené chez le médecin, celui – ci a annoncé sa grossesse.

-Euh donc ... Tu pourrais être enceinte ? Demanda – t – il à la pauvre jeune femme qui semblait devenir toujours plus rouge avant de répondre un :

-Je vais vomir ! Avant de courir aux toilettes.

* * *

 **Et voilà la première fin ! Je suis pas vraiment fière de ça donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ;) n'hésitez pas non plus à voter et à bientôt !**


	20. Toujours plus (partie 2)

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voici pour un dernier un chapitre enfin !**

 **Je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**

* * *

 _ **21 – Toujours plus (partie 2)**_

Henry et Tink décidèrent de laisser le couple seul afin qu'ils puissent assimiler la supposée bonne nouvelle ensemble. Une fois Regina remise, Robin lui demanda si elle voulait bien qu'ils partent de suite chez le gynécologue pour en être certain. Terrifiée la jeune femme répondit malgré tout par la positive. Au bout d'une heure, ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle d'auscultation et attendirent le médecin. Le couple n'avait pas vraiment parlé entre eux si ce n'est quelques mots de base : Robin était sous le choc et Regina était terrifiée à l'idée d'être à nouveau enceinte et surtout à l'idée d'être ausculté par un gynécologue, elle détestait ça.

-Salut, mon gros ! Fit sursauter une voix assortie d'une tête blonde.

-Salut ma blonde comment va - tu ?!

-Bien bien, merci. Bonjour madame Mills.

-Docteur.

-Regina je te présente Emma, Emma Swan. Swan je te présente Regina, ma compagne.

-Bah il était tant mon vieux ! Enchantée madame Mills.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina, répondit la jeune brune un peu troublée par le langage de la jeune femme.

-Bon que me vaut cette visite ?

-Euh on pense que Regina pourrait être enceinte …

-Mmh et je vois qu'avec votre premier enfant, vous étiez asyphéliptique. Il faudrait donc vérifier que ce ne soit pas le cas désormais. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang afin d'établir votre grossesse pour je vais effectuer une biopsie et une hystéroscopie de votre endomètre. J'imagine que vous en aviez déjà fait ?

-Ou … Oui, répondit la jeune femme qui serra soudainement la main de son mari, la panique de revivre ça s'insinuant en elle. Pour la première fois Robin passa au – dessus de son choc en se souvenant à quel point sa femme pouvait être terrorisée par ces choses là. Il se maudit un instant avant d'effectuer de douces caresses sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

-Bon, on va commencer par la prise de sang. Souhaitez – vous que Robin reste ou sorte ?

-Je reste, répondit le jeune homme à la suite du regard suppliant que lui avait lancé la jeune brune. A ces mots, elle s'asseya sur la table d'auscultation tout en relevant sa manche.

-Euh … je pourrais savoir ce que c'est que l'hystéroscopie ? Demanda Robin peu rassurait.

-C'est un examen qui permet de visualiser directement l'intérieur de l'utérus et donc d'explorer la cavité utérine et sa muqueuse. Et la biopsie c'est un prélèvement d'un tissu que je vais effectuer, un frottis quoi.

-Okay.

Le médecin effectua la prise de sang en un temps record puis alla s'asseoir devant sa table d'examen en demandant à la brune de se déshabiller. Elle la vit pâlir à vue d'œil et nota dans un coin de sa tête d'y aller doucement avec cette patiente. Elle avait pris connaissance des traumatismes de sa patiente, l'examen étant déjà compliqué en temps normal avec certaines patientes.

-Attention ça va être froid, dit la gynécologue en montrant son spéculum.

Elle l'enduit de lubrifiant et se prépara à la pénétration, mais Regina était si stressée qu'inconsciemment elle se mit a contracter le plus possible, resserrant ses jambes empêchant ainsi l'entrée du spéculum. Le médecin n'avait pas l'intention de faire mal à la pauvre femme et décida d'attendre un peu.

-Regina je sais que c'est compliqué mais il faut vous détendre, je ne peux rien faire comme ça. Respirer avec moi.

Après quelques secondes où le médecin respirait seul, Regina la suivit et commença à quelque se détendre, plus encore lorsqu'elle sentis la main de Robin caresser ses cheveux. Le médecin les trouva désespérément adorables et se promit de charrier Robin et son cœur tout mou.

Elle essaya à nouveau mais à peine Regina sentit le froid de l'appareil qu'elle referma les jambes et se recontracta, sa respiration se coupant. Le médecin n'essaya pas de forcer, elle ne voulait pas raviver des traumatismes déjà bien présents chez la jeune femme. Elle lança un regard à Robin pour qu'il rassure sa femme. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer outre cet examen.

Robin fit le tour et s'asseya devant sa femme garda une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressant son visage.

-Ma belle, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois essayais de te détendre un minimum pour que cela ne te fasse pas de mal. Tu ne risques rien, Emma est un putain de docteur, la meilleure, je t'ai raconté toutes les fois où elle nous a soignés. Elle doit faire ce test pour s'assurer que notre merveilleux enfant et toi soyez en bonne santé, mon amour.

A ces mots la gynécologue réussit à entrer, laissant échapper un sanglot à Regina qui tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de rester calme. Mais elle avait désespérément envie de fuir. La jeune blonde s'activa voulant faire au plus vite et ne pas prolonger le calvaire que vivait la jeune femme, tandis que Robin continuait à prodiguer des mots doux et gestes tendres à la femme de sa vie.

-Voilà, c'est fini ! Je vais envoyer les analyses en priorité. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller tranquillement et je vous attends dans mon bureau, sourit la blonde en se levant.

La brune était tremblante et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, elle se sentait groggy. Robin lui embrassa le front avant de lui souffler :

-Je suis tellement fière de toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, dit – elle en pleurant et en prenant se serrant plus à Robin. « Je suis désolé, pardon.

-Chut, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends et je suis là pour ça. Tout va bien, c'est fini ma belle.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Robin rhabilla Regina encore sous le choc puis ils retournèrent dans le bureau d'Emma Swan. Celle – ci prescrit quelques compléments et vitamines à Regina dans l'attente des résultats, auquel cas le traitement serait ajusté.

* * *

Sur le retour, Regina s'endormit dans la voiture, épuisée émotionnellement. Arrivée à la maison Robin alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis retourna chercher sa douce. Un bras passa derrière le dos de la jeune femme et un autre sous ses genoux, puis il la porta jusqu'à son lit tout en tentant de ne pas la réveiller – ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'il la déposa dans son lit.

-Je suis enceinte, souffla – t – elle plus pour elle même.

-Oui, on va avoir un bébé, sourit – il assis au bord du lit, caressant les cheveux bruns.

-Tu veux le garder ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je … On n'en a jamais parlé et …

-Mais cela va de soi. Regina je t'aime, tu est ma femme et je veux faire ma vie avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi.

-Si Henri est la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver dans ma vie, ma grossesse a été atroce.

-Je sais mais cette fois – si tu ne seras pas seule, je suis là et je vais te choyer jusqu'à l'accouchement et jusqu'à la fin, tes amis sont là, ta famille est là. Plus personne ne te veut du mal et tu verras cette fois – ci cette grossesse sera épanouissante.

* * *

Et Robin n'avait jamais eu autant raison qu'à cet instant. Après l'annonce de la grossesse à sa famille, tous étaient euphoriques et Regina était radieuse malgré les fatigues régulières qu'elle subissait et que le traitement n'amoindrissait pas. Mais cela ne poussait que plus toute la troupe à se plier en quatre au désir de la brune : Robin, Regina, Henri et Roland passaient leurs soirées ensemble à parler d'un avenir plus radieux et à trouver des prénoms pour le bébé. Le patriarche de la maison, Henry, s'évertuait à cuisiner toute la journée pour toute la famille avec Regina et s'amusait à concocter des régimes et décoction spéciale pour la santé de la jeune femme et du bébé à naître.

Tink et Zelena emmenait Regina faire les magasins afin de gâter cette naissance. Gold venait souvent prendre le thé avec Regina, seul moment où la jeune pouvait enfin respirer et il en avait conscience, aussi quelques fois ils passaient des après midis entier sur la terrasse à regarder et penser au monde ou bien à jouer aux échecs. Enfin, August s'était porté candidat pour construire la chambre du bébé : il aidait Regina dans ses choix et à peindre mais plus encore, il aidait Robin et Petit Jean à construire le mobilier. Une véritable routine s'était installée dans la vie dans ces habitants de Storybrooke épanouissant tout le monde.

Mais la plus grande avancée avait été lors de la cérémonie de mariage que Zelena et Tink avait organisée. Tout, pour le plus grand bonheur de Robin et Regina, avait été fait dans la plus grande simplicité. La fête se passa au Manoir et le couple avait été mis à l'honneur. Zelena avait confectionné une robe bordeaux fluide avec un col ras de cou pour Regina qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Le seul moment où le couple fût gêné fût le moment où ils durent ouvrir le bal mais à peine leurs yeux se rencontrèrent qu'ils oublièrent le monde autour d'eux. Ils se balançaient à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière sans même sans rendre compte obnubilés par les yeux de chacun qui reflétaient un amour inconditionnel. Ils finirent leur danse dans un baiser fougueux et passionnant que tous acclamèrent.

Dans le milieu de la soirée, Regina se décida à faire une chose qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais faire. Elle sortit du jardin et s'avança vers la petite sépulture faite quelques mois auparavant et elle s'assis contre le mur en prenant le cadre photo où reposait Daniel, qu'elle compressa contre son cœur.

-Me voilà enfin grand frère. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à accepter mais je crois maintenant que je pourrais tout accepter car je suis enfin sereine. Tu avais raison tu sais. J'ai enfin trouvé cet homme merveilleux, apaisant, calme, intelligent, beau et fort que tu me souhaitais. Tu l'aurais adoré. Vous auriez fait une sacré paire tous les deux, pire encore avec August : les soirées de hockeys auraient été interminables. Elles le sont déjà à vrai dire. J'attends un enfant. Et je suis tellement heureuse Daniel, je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour et je n'en ais même pas peur : au début si, mais maintenant je veux que cette plénitude que je ressens ne me quitte jamais, c'est si bon, et je pense que Robin maintiendra cette plénitude encore longtemps. La seule chose qui me manque c'est toi, mais désormais tu me manques parce que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, dans ce tableau féérique mais je te promets de vivre pour toi, à travers toi afin que tu puisses continuais d'exister. Je reviendrais plus souvent car c'est toi qui m'as offert cette vie : sans ton sacrifice, sans ta force je ne l'aurais moi – même jamais acquise et Henri et moi n'aurions jamais pu reconstruire notre famille. Je t'aime.

A son retour dans le salon, la jeune femme put observer un autre tableau merveilleux qu'elle pourrait graver dans sa mémoire : tous étaient en train de danser et de rire dans le salon et August accoururent vers elle pour l'emmener danser. Ils avaient tous notés son absence et après lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent auprès de Daniel, seul un silence circonstance s'installa parsema d'un sourire sur le visage de tous : la page était définitivement tournée et tous se remémorèrent tout ce par quoi ils avaient traversé avant d'en arriver là. Sans un mot ils retournèrent danser et n'en parlèrent jamais.

Une nouvelle routine s'était installé pour Regina : chaque jour, dès qu'elle était seule, elle allait voir Daniel et lui parlait de ses projets, des événements de sa vie. Avec Gold et Robin, elle avait finis par réaliser son rêve : elle avait acheté une maison dans laquelle elle créa un atelier destiné à la sculpture, à la peinture, à la couture … à tous cette art qu'elle chérissait. Alors qu'elle était à 6 mois de grossesse, Regina se lança avec Robin dans la rénovation des cette maison pour en faire une salle d'exposition : c'était décidé, elle travaillerait désormais dans l'art.

La date d'échéance se rapprochait de plus en plus et Regina était de plus en plus fatiguée mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas car elle adorait les douces attentions que lui prodiguait Robin. La chambre était finie, dans des tons crème parsemant d'ours par – ci par – là. Plusieurs fois, Robin l'avait surprise à lire un livre à son ventre avec Henri à ses pieds, assise sur un fauteuil qu'il avait installé comme aujourd'hui où elle était paisiblement endormie, son ventre et sa poitrine se soulevant paisiblement. Regina sentie un regard peser sur elle et se réveilla, croisant le regard de son homme.

Robin s'avança pour l'aider à se lever lorsqu'il la vit lutter pour sortir du fauteuil, son ventre l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

-Plus pour longtemps, soupira – t – elle.

-J'ai hâte.

* * *

Plus les semaines approchées et plus l'enfant avait la bougeote, empêchant la jeune femme de dormir mais excitant au plus haut point Roland et Henri qui ne s'essaie de demander à « bébé » de bouger et de leur dire bonjour.

 _Mon ami, je pense que tu devrais lâcher ton bois et non rejoindre à l'hôpital._

 _Gold_

A la lecture de ce message Robin hurla de joie, lâchant ses outils à la surprise de ses collègues et Petit Jean ayant compris hurla qu'il allait encore être tonton avant de suivre Robin jusqu'à la voiture.

Alors que Gold et Regina étaient en pleine partie d'échecs, Regina sentie de contraction d'abord anodine ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un liquide s'écouler d'elle. Gold commença à paniquer, et après que Regina ne l'ait rassuré il monta chercher le sac prévu à l'occasion et embarqua Regina pour l'hôpital.

Robin arriva quelques minutes après Regina et entra en trombe dans la chambre, paniqué c'est moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Mon amour, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Ça va aller ! Il suffit de respirer doucement, ma douce, comme ça, signala – t – il en faisant un mouvement avec les mains pour lui montrer.

-Je vais bien Robin, rétorqua – t – elle autant agaçait qu'amuser avant de grogner lorsqu'une autre contraction survint.

Emma entra à son tour dans la chambre expliquant la situation. La situation avait avancé trois vite pour que la brune ne puisse recevoir la péridurale ce qui fit légèrement angoisser les deux parents. Régina était branchée à un électrocardiogramme et un tensiomètre branché, tandis que Robin était allongé sur le flanc dans le lit, Regina recroquevillée contre lui, criant silencieusement au début puis ne pouvant plus se retenir quand les contractions ont augmentés et sont devenues de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle serrait ma main de plus en plus fort aussi, croyant même avoir entendu un craquement.

Leur famille était rentrée pour voir Regina mais celle – ci les dégagea aussitôt faisait rire toute la famille. Elle creusait ses ongles dans le poignet de Robin, les larmes cintrées dans ses yeux. L'homme lissait ses cheveux humide et collant par la réaction de son corps à la douleur lui soufflant quelques mots doux.

-Tout va bien ma douce, c'est presque fini, bientôt nous aurons une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Courage.

-Tais – toi, souffla – t – elle lors d'une nouvelle contraction.

Le temps passa, de plus en plus en sueur, Regina fut prise de fort tremblement. Robin se leva pour aller chercher de l'aide.

-Regina, laisse-moi partir chercher quelqu'un, _l'implora – t – il._

Les infirmières et Emma : il était l'heure.

-Okay, Regina ça va être le moment okay ? Je veux que vous poussiez à la prochaine contraction … Okay à mon signal poussait encore … C'est très bien , il va falloir faire passer la tête désormais okay ?

-Non j'en peux plus, pleura – t – elle, la tête tournant légèrement. « Bon sang, la prochaine fois tu retiens, hurla – t – elle faisait brusquement rougir Robin et rire la blonde.

-Regina je sais que c'est dur mais vous y êtes presque. Courage.

Et dans un dernier cris déchirant un vagissement retentit.

-Robin, tu veux couper le cordon ?

-Euh … ouais nan merci, dit – elle en se grattant la tête mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Regina se mit en trembler brusquement palissant avant de s'évanouir. Le corps médical sortit Robin de la pièce, s'activant autour de la brune.

Regina se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Robin portant un bébé dans ses bras. Son bébé.

-Robin.

-Oh ! Ma douce, tu es réveillé. Tu nous as fait peur, lui dit – il en l'embrassant.

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer en trombe deux têtes brunes suivies de d'autres.

-MAMAN !

-Ça y est ?! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Roland. Regina regarda son mari ne sachant pas elle même et Robin se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Une fille, répondit – t – il.

-Et comment s'appelle cette merveille ? Demanda le papi.

-Parce que c'est notre miracle, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Mila.

* * *

Les enfants grandirent et eurent eux – mêmes de magnifiques femmes. Henri devint un médecin reconnu s'agissant des femmes victimes de violences et Roland suivit les pas de son frère. Mila quant à elle est devenue une écrivaine de renom.

August et Tink ont fini par se marier et ont eu un garçon, Zelena et Ruby on finit leurs vies à travers des voyages.

Quant à Regina et Robin ils ne cessèrent un instant de s'aimer. Ils continuèrent leurs analyses dans l'art et vécurent jusqu'à la fin dans leur bulle qui s'éteigna au même moment pour les deux amoureux passionnés.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.**


End file.
